Abecedary
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas y drabbles centrados en el espíritu del invierno y el hada de los dientes.
1. Amable

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos! Primero que nada: ¡Feliz año nuevo! (aunque se que es muy tarde xD)

Tengo muchas ideas para historias de** Rise of the Guardians**, pero últimamente he andado ocupada con amigos y familia así que la Musa está distraída. Me gusta la pareja que hacen Jack y Tooth, he leído algunos fics de ellos en inglés y son muy tiernos (los de español también son hermosos) **Muchas gracias** a las personas que leyeron mi primer fic para este fandom **"Querido Jack"** Ustedes me pidieron un fic con esta misma pareja y aquí lo tienen :)

No he tenido la imaginación aún para hacer todo un fic con trama y secuencia. Pero sí muchas ideas para capitulos cortos, drabbles y escenas tiernas. Esta colección seguirá las letras del abecedario, cada capítulo llevará por título la letra consecutiva. Mándenme sus palabras y sus ideas, serán bastante bien recibidas y me basaré en sus comentarios (si es que me dejan) para escribir nuevos episodios ;)

Si ustedes leen mis demás historias, sobre todo las del fandom ATLA ¡No me maten! esta colección no me distraerá mucho porque son muy sencillos de escribir los drabble.

Gracias por aventurarse a leer este fic.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo aqui la primera y cortita letra A. Espero que les guste =)

* * *

**Amable**

**.**

**.**

—Mmm…

Tooth miró hacia donde estaba Jack con el ceño fruncido. Sus dos brazos se cruzaron frente al pecho con una expresión de desdén.

Jack, de pie en una de las tantas explanadas de su pequeño Palacio, estaba rodeado completamente de pequeñas haditas recolectaras. Las criaturitas voladoras llegaban después de haber traído un diente nuevo y se le acercaban ansiosas de ver su sonrisa.

Los dientes blancos e inmaculados de Jack causaban sensación no solamente en Tooth, sino también sus haditas. Éstas siempre querían estar cerca de él, verlo sonreír. Se sentaban cómodamente en sus hombros, se metían discretamente en los bolsillos de su suéter, volaban en círculos para llamar su atención ¡Eran verdaderas acosadoras!

¿Y qué hacía Jack? Él solamente se sentaba y dejaba que las haditas se le acercaran como si nada, les tendía ambas manos para que tomaran asiento sobre sus pálidos dedos y les dedicaba esas encantadoras sonrisas blancas que tanto amaban. Las haditas casi se desfallecían como una admiradora loca que se siente querida por su más grande ídolo. Tooth, que miraba la escena todavía con expresión molesta, volaba apenas unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

En ese momento una de las haditas se acercó tímidamente a Jack. Aprovechando que el joven guardián estaba distraído prestándole atención a otra de sus compañeras, se le acercó rápidamente a su mejilla y la rozó con suavidad. Jack volteó buscando a la autora de aquella caricia, sin dejar de sonreír, para encontrarse con más haditas arremolinándose a su alrededor buscando ese mismo afecto.

Suficiente.

Tooth voló rápida hasta la explanada donde estaban y se puso de pie cerca de Jack. Se llevó una mano frente a la boca y con un porte digno, se aclaró la garganta, ganándose la atención de Jack y de sus hadas.

—No quisiera interrumpirlas—dijo con una sonrisa forzada—Pero hay niños durmiendo en la parte este e Australia.

Las haditas refunfuñaron y con caritas tristes retomaron su trabajo. Tooth miró hacia Jack, el cual estaba sentado con una expresión coqueta y divertida.

—No te ves muy feliz—le dijo—¿Ocurre algo?—fue su pregunta.

Tooth no quiso siquiera reconocerle a sí misma lo celosa que estaba de sus propias hadas. Así que negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—No—agregó, pero la voz sonaba pesada y cortante—Tenemos un poco de trabajo hoy ¿Puedes visitarnos otro día?

—No creo—Jack voló entonces hasta ponerse a su lado, con el cayado en su mano y una mirada penetrante—Tooth ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada.

Intentó retroceder, pero el cayado la atrapó. Jack la tenía prisionera con su madera y ambos brazos. Era irritante.

—Jack, por favor tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Te molesta que venga a visitarte?

—No.

—¿Y porqué estás molesta?

—No estoy molesta.

—Claro que lo estás.

—No, no lo estoy—se estaba desesperando.

—Tooth…

—Jack, por favor.

—Solo dime.

—¡Me molesta que les prestes tanta atención!—explotó al fin, llevando sus dos manos a la boca horrorizada por su reciente confesión. Miró alrededor, las haditas parecía no haberla escuchado o ser lo suficientemente corteses para fingir no haber oído esas palabras.

Jack rio por lo bajo.

—¿Estás celosa?

—No… bueno… ¡Jack!

—Y de tus propias hadas.

Tooth quiso alejarse, pero el cayado de Jack la acercó más a él.

—Sabes que solo soy amable con ellas ¿Verdad?

—Pues eres demasiado amable—replicó—Les prestas demasiadas atenciones.

—Pero tú sabes muy bien que es a ti a quien vengo a ver.

Tooth le miró fijamente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía que estar celosa y de sus hadas, era ridículo. Pero una no puede controlar todo el tiempo sus sentimientos. Se había dado, así de simple. Y tampoco se avergonzaba de haberse enamorado. Pero sí le daba pena no controlar sus celos.

Tooth bajó sus ojos rendida. Y Jack aprovecho ese movimiento. Acercó rápido y gustoso sus labios hacia los del hada de los dientes. Fue un beso no muy largo, pero sí apasionado y liberador. Tooth sonrió a mitad del beso y no dejó de sonreír hasta que se separaron.

—¿Ves? Soy más amable contigo—le dijo Frost en tono de broma.

Tooth solamente pudo echarse a reír.

* * *

Okey... poca cosa, lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy segura si merece un comentario... en fin. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡Nos leemos en la próximo letra!

chao!


	2. Beso

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo otro corto escrito para esta colección. Como les dije me están saliendo muchas ideas para esta tierna parejita ^^

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el fic, (muchas más de las que esperaba =D) me animaron mucho a continuarlo. Esta letra es muy, pero muy pequeña. Apenas un Drabble. Pero a mi gusto quedó tierno y significativo. Espero que les guste ;)

**Comentarios:**

JuDDi: ¡Hola! muchas gracias por leer y además agregar la historia a tus favoritos ¡me halago mucho el gesto! Me alegre que además de la historia te alegre mi redacción, me dieron más motivación. Disfruta mucho este drabble ;)

* * *

**Beso**

**.**

**.**

Jack quería decir algo. Pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas y no emitían sonido alguno. Abría la boca nada más y la cerraba de nuevo. Tooth volaba un poco nerviosa, con la oscuridad de la noche opacando ligeramente el resplandor de sus plumas verdes. La luz de la luna que descendía hasta ellos actuaba de forma protectora, casi incitándolos a que dieran aquel ansiado paso.

No estaba segura de qué estaba haciendo ahí. Es decir, en la noche fría de Alaska, en medio de un bosque congelado, lejos de cualquier vestigio de civilización humana ¿La excusa? Ver a Jack Frost. El reciente Guardián de la Diversión. Pero además de sus ansias de ver aquellos ojos azules, Tooth no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer después de contemplar al pálido espíritu del invierno.

Jack la había visto y saludado. Estaban cerca de un lago. El aire fresco que rondaba la zona, los bellos copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, la graciosa y resplandeciente forma de las ramas congeladas. Todo se tornó extrañamente romántico. Un ambiente por demás favorable. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Tooth. No por eso dejaba de estar tan nerviosa, tímida e indecisa. Jamás había sentido algo así por una persona en su vida humana, y menos por un espíritu en su forma inmortal. Su deber de cuidar a los niños acaparó enteramente su atención hasta que este albino apareció en su vida.

El silencio que los rodeaba era extrañamente cómodo, como si no hubiera necesidad de decir algo. Los ojos eran lo suficientemente expresivos por sí mismos para dar una idea de los sentimientos que estaban atacándolos.

Haciendo un acopio inmenso de valor, Tooth se fue acercando más a Jack. El chico aceptó aquella cercanía e hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de verla fijamente a sus pupilas. Escarbaba con su mirada ansioso de la respuesta que le haría tomar el siguiente paso. La decisión en Tooth dejaba ver un poco de duda. Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos pero ¿Jack le correspondía?

No sabía cómo decirlo. No sabía qué palabras decir. Solamente sabía que estaba enamorada y estaba feliz por eso ¿Cómo hacerle ver al dueño de tus afectos la naturaleza de tus sentimientos? ¿Cómo?

Tooth estaba a punto de decir algo, entreabriendo ligeramente los labios, cuando Jack tomó toda la iniciativa y cerró la distancia entre los dos. Se le lanzó con ansias y un poco de miedo, colocando sus fríos labios sobre los cálidos del hada. Fue una caricia ligera, estremecedoramente tierna y que tomó a Tooth completamente desprevenida. El hada se dejó querer y buscó intensificar aquel beso, moviendo tímidamente sus labios en una especie de danza perfectamente sincronizada que la maravilló hasta el alma.

No había necesidad de decir algo más.

El beso era más que suficiente.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Tengo pocas ideas para la letra "**C**". Por ahora solo pienso en "corazón" y "consuelo" ¿Ustedes tienen alguna otra idea para la siguiente? Me alegraría mucho leer sus palabras :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	3. Creer

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Como han estado? Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y me hayan dejado tantos comentarios ¡me pusieron bastante feliz!

Al principio titulé este capítulo como "Consolar" pero conforme iba saliendo la conversación me di cuenta que no encajaba del todo. El apoyo moral que Tooth le daba a Jack me pareció más apropiado para la palabra "Creer". Pero ambas, a mi gusto, son apropiadas. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Es más largo que los dos anteriores ^^

Comentarios:

JuDDi: ¡Hola! muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten. No creas que no tomé en cuenta tus ideas, pero me parecieron más apropiadas para otras palabras. Muchísimas gracias por ellas porque me dieron bastante inspiración :)

DarthAtomleeder: gracias. Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

la doncella del viento: Oh Dios, tu comentario me enterneció demasiado, no tienes que rogar nada porque terminaré este fic, te lo aseguro. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me dieron mucho ánimo y espero que las siguientes palabras te sigan gustando. Gracias :)

Michi: Lo sé, Jack Frost es tan irresistible ¡lo amé! su cara, sus expresiones, sus ojos, su historia ¡un amor de personaje! Me alegra haber capturado tan bien las emociones en ambos capítulos, me dan un gran sentido de satisfacción. Muchas gracias por leerme ¡disfruta este capitulo! :)

disfruten!

* * *

**Creer.**

**.**

**.**

Todos estaban muy felices. Tras haber derrotado a Pitch, Norte insistió en hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo en su enorme fábrica. Los duendes hicieron comidas y postres y Norte sacó de su reserva un enorme bote de vodka. Decía que no había nada mejor para festejar. La fiesta duró mucho tiempo, porque también fue la bienvenida oficial de Jack al círculo de los guardianes. Los yetis y los duendes también cantaron y se divirtieron de lo mejor.

Por eso, cuando estaba ya más oscuro y Norte con Conejo apenas podían mantenerse en pie—aparentemente un efecto secundario del vodka—Tooth se sorprendió de ver a Jack deslizarse lo más sigilosamente a la ventana, para salir furtivo. El joven Frost se había divertido bastante, como buen Guardián de la diversión el ambiente fiestero le cayó como anillo al dedo y se relajó tras los días más estresantes de su larga existencia.

—¿Por qué se habrá ido?—se preguntó Tooth en voz alta, viendo a Sandy.

Sandy estaba sentado comiendo una rebanada de pastel, divirtiéndose mucho de ver tambalear a Norte y Conejo. Decían verdaderas sonseras que hasta a los yetis les sacaban carcajadas.

—¡Sandy!—él volteó hacia Tooth, con un signo de exclamación dorado sobre su cabeza.

Tooth un poco frustrada decidió ir a investigar por su cuenta. Jack se había visto muy, pero muy feliz en toda la fiesta. No entendía por qué se iba. Sobrevoló el suelo y fue hacia la ventana entreabierta donde se colaba el aire gélido del polo norte. Unos cuantos copos de nieve cayeron suaves en sus plumas. Ella salió, al techo de la enorme construcción, buscando a Jack.

—¿Jack?

Voló un poco alto, pensando que quizá Jack fue hacia las montañas heladas. A final de cuentas ese era su elemento. Mientras miraba alrededor pudo detectar una figura azul sentada en un borde del techo, al otro lado de la fábrica. Ella voló lo más silencioso posible. Jack estaba sentado con el gorro de la sudadera puesto, el cayado en sus manos, y cabizbajo. Muy cabizbajo ¿Por qué?

Ella descendió cerca de él, dando cortos pasos. Pero el hielo había congelado la madera, haciéndola resbalosa. De un paso en falso, Tooth se resbalo lanzando un pequeño grito por el susto. Jack inmediatamente se puso de pie, volando hacia ella. Las alas de Tooth revolotearon para que no cayera y Jack a su lado la agarró de la mano, guiándola hasta el techo firme.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Jack, algo preocupado.

—Perfectamente—respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo cómo la pálida mano del guardián agarraba la suya con tanta firmeza—De hecho… yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta.

Tooth se sentó en el borde del techo y Jack a su lado, con una mueca en sus labios. A Tooth no le gustó ver esa mueca. Le gustaba más la sonrisa juguetona que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

—¿Qué haces aquí Jack?—le preguntó con voz suave y tranquila.—La fiesta está adentro.

—Solo necesitaba un poco de aire frío—fue su respuesta, mientras miraba la lejana tundra helada—La fábrica es muy caliente ¿sabías?

Pero Tooth sabía que esa respuesta era una excusa. Algo le estaba pasando al guardián de la diversión y sería ella quien lo supiera.

—Jack, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros—le dijo—Más concretamente… puedes contar conmigo. Dime ¿Qué anda mal?—le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

Jack no quiso verla, pero suspiró. El cayado pasaba de una mano a la otra como una señal clara de nerviosismo. A Tooth le hubiera dado gracia esa escena de no estar convencida que algo malo le pasaba al muchacho.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar, Tooth…

—Vamos Jack no te encierres. No estás solo. Y no volverás a estarlo si estás dispuesto a confiar en nosotros.—_mejor dicho, si estás dispuesto a confiar en mí_ fueron los pensamientos de Tooth, que no le gustaba ver el velo de tristeza cubrir los lindos ojos azules.

—Es solo que… —Jack respiró pausadamente antes de seguir hablando—Hace tiempo que he estado solo. Desde que me convertí en Jack Frost. Busqué en todas partes las respuestas, pero jamás pensé que estarían aquí—se señaló al pecho—Y ahora que todo esto ha pasado, que Pitch fue vencido y que soy un guardián, no puedo evitar pensar… ¿Me lo merezco?

Jack hablaba con completa seriedad, exponiendo su corazón y sus más profundos pensamientos por primera vez en siglos. Por eso encontró chocante que la respuesta de Tooth, de todas las que ella puedo tener, fuera una risa. Casi carcajada. Imposible de contener.

—No es gracioso para mí—le dijo enojado. Y vaya que él sabía de diversiones.

—Lo siento—Tooth se obligó a sí misma a controlarse, respirando profundamente tres veces y contando hasta diez—De verdad, lo siento. Pero Jack ¿Qué no te lo mereces? ¡Te lo has ganado en bandeja de plata! Enfrentaste a Pitch con bastante valentía y lo venciste ¡lo venciste con tus juegos! No creo que nadie merezca tanto ser un guardián como tú. Y yo me incluyo.

Jack la miró asombrado.

—Creo que estás exagerando—dijo—Además, tengo miedo Tooth. Mucho miedo, y odio admitirlo.

La expresión de su cara lo confirmaba. Tooth le dio un poco más de seriedad al asunto y preguntó:

—¿De qué? ¿De Pitch?—sonaba incrédula. Jack negó vehementemente.

—¿Quién tiene miedo de él?—fue su respuesta—No, tengo miedo de… arruinarlo todo. Arruiné la Pascua, y no sé cómo pude arreglar las cosas al final ¿Y si después vuelvo a arruinar las cosas? Ustedes son mis primeros amigos en trescientos años, no quisiera perderlos por una tontería. Y los niños… ¿Si no puedo ser un buen guardián? ¿Si no puedo protegerlos todo el tiempo? Yo… yo…

No pudo continuar con la frase y lanzó un suspiro por la frustración.

Tooth comenzaba a entender más o menos por dónde iban sus dudas y sus temores. Era comprensible. Durante más de tres siglos el espíritu del invierno había hecho su trabajo sin que nadie creyera en él y de forma solitaria. Convivía poco con los demás espíritus y comprendía que esa vida le había vuelto una persona más sensible. Como él había dicho, los Guardianes eran sus primeros amigos verdaderos. Si ella estuviera metida en una situación parecida, lo último que hubiera deseado fue hacer algo que la alejara de sus seres queridos. Pero creía que Jack se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho. Él los había ayudado y vencido a Pitch. Ahora sería ella quien le ayudaría aligerando su carga.

—Tu estás demasiado preocupado—le dijo Tooth, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro—Creo entender porqué pero… Jack. No va a pasar nada malo. Nosotros seguiremos aquí y serás un magnífico guardián.

—¿En serio?—dijo con tono sarcástico—Quedaba una sola luz, Tooth ¡Una sola! De no ser por Jamie…

Tooth le cortó la oración interrumpiéndole.

—Tu le diste a Jamie toda esa fe ¿No te has dado cuenta? En tus bromas, en tus días nevados… has sido guardián todo este tiempo. Nosotros fuimos los ciegos.

_Y muy ciegos,_ pensó Tooth. Era tan obvio.

—¿A que te refieres con que siempre he sido un guardián?—Jack miró a Tooth con una clara mirada llena de dudas. El hada de los dientes le sonrió.

—Bueno, desde que existes te has preocupado por los niños. Les has dado mucha diversión, más de la que nosotros les damos. No creo que ninguno de nosotros consiguiera llegar tan profundo en el corazón de un niño como tú lo haces. Por eso eres un guardián. Siempre lo has sido, siempre has hecho lo mismo.

La verdad de aquella revelación cayó como un bálsamo. Jack miró a su compañera guardiana con una disimulada sonrisa. Tres siglos de dudas y soledad habrían de dejar una huella, y tomaría su tiempo que Jack terminara de acostumbrarse al mundo tan maravilloso que acababa de formarse en torno a él. Pero Tooth estaba convencida de que, con un poco de ayuda, al final Frost podría abrazar la grandeza que había estado destilando sin que nadie viera.

—Ya me había olvidado… lo que se siente cuando alguien cree en ti—Jack miró a Tooth de reojo.

Los niños no habían creído en él en todo ese tiempo. No le habían visto ni tampoco tenían una sola pista para saber que la diversión tras la nieve era obra de Jack Frost. La frustración que arrastró le volvió un poco apático. Pero al revivir sus recuerdos, sobre todo su último momento de vida, volvió a sentir en su sangre la mirada de su hermana pequeña. Ella había creído en él ciegamente y por esa fe, la pudo salvar. Jamie creyó en él también y de la misma forma, pudo salvar su alma inocente. El poder de la fe era demasiado grande y por primera vez en esos trescientos años, Jack lo había experimentado.

Pero además estaba el otro lado de la misma fe. Tooth estaba allí, sentada a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos eran cálidos y muy expresivos. Se veía muy linda bajo la luz lunar. Y ella tenía absoluta fe en él. Creía en que Jack no iba a decepcionar a nadie y que, al contrario, engrandecería aún más la noble tarea de los guardianes. Esa confianza absoluta en él lo desarmó. Era un consuelo demasiado grande.

—Pues a partir de ahora no lo olvidarás, Jack Frost—Tooth agarró la mano de Jack con firmeza—Nosotros creemos en ti. Y jamás dejaremos de hacerlo.

Jack la miró con una sonrisa. De esas genuinas que te hacen mostrar los dientes de forma inevitable. Tooth adoraba esa sonrisa, la pizca de alegría que se colaba en sus pupilas azules era irremplazable e incomparable.

—Gracias Tooth.

Tooth había creído en Jack aún antes de que él demostrara lo importante que iba a ser para derrotar a Pitch. Desde el momento en que la Luna lo convocó Guardián, ella y Norte jamás perdieron la fe en que su poder saldría a beneficiar su misión. Y vaya que no estaba equivocada.

Un viento frío los golpeó con muchísima fuerza. Tooth no pudo evitar encogerse un poco. La mano de Jack estaba fría y las plumas le temblaron.

—Debes estar congelándote aquí—dijo Jack pensativo—Se me olvida. Yo no siento el frío como ustedes.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes.

—Vamos—agarró fuertemente el cayado y saltó para flotar a su lado—Volvamos adentro. Creo que deberemos llevar a Norte y a Conejo a una cama—agregó en tono bromista.

—Tienes razón.

Tooth voló a su lado, pero antes de que entraran, Jack la detuvo para decirle:

—Gracias por escucharme Tooth.

—No hay nada que debas agradecer Jack.

—Y gracias—agregó de forma rápida—Por creer en mí.

Tooth le sonrió.

—Siempre.

Fue su corta respuesta.

Ella se deslizó grácilmente en el interior del taller. Jack la miró mientras volaba tranquila hacia Sandy y no pudo evitar pensar que tenía suerte.

Suerte en que todos los espíritus, Tooth creyera tan ciegamente en él.

* * *

Uf, hace frío aqui en mi casa y tengo casi congeladas las puntas de los dedos. Si escribí mal una palabra lo siento. En fin ¿Les ha gustado? Muchísimas gracias por leer un capitulo más de ésta historia.

Para la letra** D** me fui con la palabra más obvia.** Diente** ¿Ustedes que opinan? sus sugerencias son muy bien recibidas =D

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	4. Diente

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! LAMENTO haberme tardado tanto en subir este drabble. Estuve bien ocupada estos últimos días, no he agarrado la computadora para nada. Me halagan mucho sus comentarios y como veo que les gusto la historia, en esta ocasión les subiré DOS drabbles :D (también por los tres días sin actualizaciones xD)

Comentarios:

Dragon Oscuro: La chispa entre Jack y Tooth se me hizo muy notoria desde que Tooth se le abalanza para verle los dientes. De hecho, en casi toda la película hay escenas entre ellos que me enternecen (como cuando están en el cuarto de Jamie xD) Muchas gracias por leer este proyecto. Espero que la letra E haya sido la que pensaste.

DarthAtomleeder: ¡Muchas gracias! siempre que escribo lo que más cuido es mantener el carácter de los personajes ^^

Prika T: Primero que nada, gracias por leer toda la historia y comentar en cada uno de los capitulos, fueron reseñas personales bastante amenas de leer ¡tus palabras me animaron demasiado! me emociona que te haya gustado mucho mi fic y espero que conforme avance te siga gustando. "Constantinopla" me encanta esa ciudad, gracias a su conquista se exploró más el mar y encontraron América. La historia es apasionante ¡amo la historia! Y amo tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

charlie134: Gracias =)

gerardcullenBlack: de hecho he pensado en una historia en un Universo Alterno, pero quiero dejarlo bien claro para escribirlo bien. Yo también soy de México y comprendo lo que es helarse cuando en tu ciudad lo normal son 30 grados. No me gusta mucho el frío, pero desde que vi la película con cada frío me imagino a Jack y eso lo hace más llevadero xD Muchas gracias =)

Marianita-chan: ¡Hola! me alegra ver nuevamente tus comentarios =D Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el fic. La respuesta es no, Jack y Tooth no hicieron "cositas" si es que alguna vez los pongo subiditos de tono advertiré ;)

JuDDi: Jack es un amor. Amo a Jack. Me encanta Jack. Y es muy guapo xD Gracias por todas tus palabras me animan bastante y espero que este drabble también te guste.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Dientes**

**.**

**.**

Jack tenía una expresión de absoluto fastidio. Había ocasiones, como esas, en que creía que Tooth solamente estaba con él por_ esa_ razón.

—Por favor Jack—le dijo Tooth nuevamente—Por favor ¡Solo una vez más!

—Me has dicho eso desde hace media hora—replicó el albino. Es decir, su gesto era tierno, pero después de cuatro veces, chocante. Querías hacer más cosas con ella y hablar de más temas que_ ese_.

—Pero esta vez es la definitiva—Tooth juntó sus dos manos y revoloteó un poco alto, capturando más su atención. La carita de puchero la hacía ver adorable—Por favor Jack.

El Guardián estaba a punto de ceder cuando cerró los ojos.

—No—intentó sonar firme. Sin éxito alguno cabe destacar.

Tooth hizo un puchero aún más grande. Bajó su mirada a sus dos manos. Jack cometió el fatídico error de abrir los ojos. La vio con esos ojitos de cachorrito odiosamente tiernos y brillantes, con tono suplicante. Lanzó un suspiro de total fastidio, que admitía sin honor su derrota.

—¡Ash, de acuerdo!—dijo—Pero es la última vez ¿Entendiste?—la apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

La enorme sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Tooth era idéntica a la de una niña pequeña de seis años a la que le dejan jugar con la nieve por primera vez. Asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Prometido!—elevó la mano como hacían para jurar los Boy Scouts.

Jack alzó el rostro y las manitas de Tooth se colocaron primero sobre sus mejillas. Después descendieron a sus labios y abrieron delicadamente la boca, exponiendo la fila de blancos y brillantes dientes que comenzó a inspeccionar minuciosamente, pasando sus dedos encima de ellos con adoración.

—¡Cómo amo tus Dientes!—chilló llena de emoción.

Jack rodó los ojos.

_—Lo sé._

* * *

Lo sé, es muy cortito y superficial. Por eso el siguiente es más profundo (o al menos es creo yo)

La letra** E** tiene por palabra **Encantadora**. ¿Que se imaginan?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Encantadora

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, PUES LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo del día. Espero también les guste ;)

* * *

**Encantadora**

**.**

**.**

Tooth volaba de un lado al otro. La haditas estaban a su alrededor. Unas entraban al Palacio con los preciados dientes en sus manitas, colocándolos en las cajitas especiales. Otras agarraban una moneda y partían en búsqueda del diente recién colocado bajo la almohada. Tooth podía sentir el trabajo en equipo que estaban haciendo sus hadas, y al mismo tiempo la emoción de los niños que al despertarse encontraban la moneda bajo la almohada.

Una que otra hadita le llevaba los dientes a Tooth. Ella los agarraba con adoración y sostenía los blancos trozos de dentadura y cerraba los ojos. En ese momento podía ver la emoción y el recuerdo que albergaba la gema blanca. La razón por la que eran tan cuidados y anhelados. Ver a Tooth sumergirse en un recuerdo de niño era encantador. Ella se dejaba llevar por las emociones y disfrutaba de ellas.

Toda ella era un espectáculo de elegancia, belleza y pasión. Volando suavemente con algunos dientes en sus manos, las haditas alrededor, revisando que todo estuviera bien. Disfrutaba tanto su trabajo que al hacerlo el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa de su rostro crecían aún más. Si es que eso era posible. Se transportaba a un mundo propio donde cada pizca de inocencia era un tesoro.

Jack la veía con una mirada soñadora en su rostro. Unas cuantas haditas ya lo habían visto pero además de saludarlo, no hicieron alboroto. Estaban concentradas en su trabajo y después de que Tooth se pusiera un _poco_ celosa por ellas, tenían la prudencia de hablar y convivir con Jack cuando Tooth no estuviera presente. Un gesto que Jack les agradeció bastante.

El Guardián de la diversión visitaba a su novia muy seguido. Pero en ésta ocasión que Tooth no había notado se presencia, tomó asiento a una distancia prudente para contemplarla. La veía tan concentrada e ilusionada, haciendo lo que le apasionaba, que se ponía feliz por ella. Tooth era feliz. Y esa felicidad revitalizaba al espíritu del invierno.

Un aura de gracia rodaba al hada de los dientes mientras colaba. Jack estaba ensimismado viéndola con pensamientos dando giros y giros en su mente. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando tuvo un acercamiento real al hada de los dientes. Antes de ser Guardián conocía su función y veía en muchas ocasiones a sus haditas, no fue sino hasta que se unieron para derrotar Pitch cuando de verdad se acercó a ella y charlaron como se manda.

Después de unas conversaciones, Jack pronto se dio cuenta que era sencillo decirle a Tooth lo que él pensaba. Ella lo comprendía mucho, de la misma forma en que Jack era tan bueno escuchando lo que Tooth tenía que decir. Pronto las visitas mutuas fueron más y más frecuentes. Era entonces normal que al pasar el tiempo ambos fueran enamorándose uno del otro.

Jack conocía a Cupido. Era un niño a veces engreído pero de buenos sentimientos. Era bueno en su trabajo, porque nunca lo vio ni sintió su presencia al momento en que el flechazo cayó sobre él y Tooth. Pero debía agradecerle. Ya estaba enamorado de Tooth para cuando esa flecha cayó, y lo único que hizo fue afianzar más los sentimientos. Reforzarlos, por decirlo de una manera.

Y es que era tan sencillo enamorarse de ella. De la radiante y siempre alegre hada de los dientes. Sus plumas suaves, tan coloridas, tan brillantes. Sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su entusiasmo, su sentido de la diversión y sus ojos. Esos expresivos ojos que siempre le miraban con afecto.

—¿Jack?

El albino parpadeo repetidas veces por la sorpresa. No se había percatado del momento en que Tooth estaba volando enfrente de él, viéndolo curiosa y algo preocupada ¿Había hecho algo demasiado bien para merecerse el cariño de esa guardiana tan protectora y linda? No lo sabía.

—¿Estás bien?—como una caricia, Tooth colocó su mano sobre su mejilla—Te notas distraído ¿en qué piensas?

Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios delgados.

Ella era tan hermosa, llena de sentimientos nobles. Amaba a los niños, era una entusiasta siempre en búsqueda de aventuras cuando no recolectaba los recuerdos infantiles. Y por sorprendente que pareciera, aquella delicada criatura estaba enamorada de él. Jack se sentía el espíritu más afortunado de todo el mundo. Quizá los tres siglos de soledad sí habían valido la pena. Lo valían si ella era el premio.

La miró con ojos efusivos y llenos de cariño, al responder.

—En que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a la existencia—le dijo—Mi encantadora sorpresa.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Intenté realzar los sentimientos de Jack y espero que me hayan quedado bien.

La siguiente letra es la **F** y tengo pensada la palabra** Familia**. Si se les ocurre algo con esa palabra, o incluso otra, me la dicen ¿si?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Familia

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola!

Al fin les traje este nuevo drabble. Pensé en muchas cosas para la palabra Familia, fue por eso que me tomé mi tiempo de analizar bien lo que escribía y darle una buena forma. No tiene mucho romance entre Tooth y Jack, porque le da protagonismo a los demás guardianes (que también extrañaba) espero lo comprendan y también les guste :)

Comentarios:

geraldCullenBlack: me alegra que te gustaran los dos, lo sé, también he visto fics sobre todo en inglés donde me parece que exageran mucho el deseo carnal de Jack y Tooth. Creo que si bien existe, la relación en sí es más inocente por el carácter que tienen ambos personajes. Al fic en mi universo alterno todavía le falta, ya tengo toda la idea pero apenas escribí un capitulo y la mitad del siguiente. Quiero hacer mínimo cinco para poder empezar a publicarla ;)

MichelleWeasleyFenton: ¡Hola Michelle! me agrada que además de mi historia te guste la redacción que uso, eso no sabes cuánto me halaga =D Quiero que sepas que me basé en tu sugerencia para escribir este capitulo, así que espero lo disfrutes mucho ¡un abrazo!

Prika T: Te falto decir que los fenicios instituyeron el primer abecedario (lo cual les da crédito a la historia, pues se llama Abecedary xD) Me encanta conocer a una persona que también le guste la historia, al menos donde vivo casi parezco un fenómeno xD Mil gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras que me halagan mucho. PD.-Si fueron más de tres días, lo que pasa es que el capítulo ya lo tenía listo y lo iba a subir a los tres días, pero por cuestiones familiares no pude acercarme a la computadora.

Dragon Oscuro: "enamorado" ¿porqué no se me ocurrió esa palabra? rayos... aunque bueno, la actitud de Jack en el capítulo entona completamente ¿no crees? Me parece que en un principio Tooth solamente quería a Jack por sus dientes, de hecho apenas lo vio se lanzó a verlos. Pero supongo que la relación fue madurando a partir de ahí, o esa es la impresión que tengo. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar =)

DarkAme: ¡Hola! me alegra de sobremanera la forma tan positiva en la que te expresas acerca de mi fic. Yo también adoro a Jack Frost, es sencillamente irresistible xD Espero que conforme avance el fic y la trama te sigan gustando ¡gracias por leer! =)

Marianita-Chan: te comprendo perfectamente, no tengo muchos amigos hentai pero demonios, uno de mis amigos cualquier cosa que le dices encuentra el doble sentido ¡me da ya miedo hablar con él! xD También entiendo las cuestiones del tiempo, a mí me cuesta encontrar el tiempo necesario para ponerme al día con tantas historias que escribo. Gracias por todo el apoyo y la confianza en mi redacción, de verdad espero que no te defraude este capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Familia**

**.**

**.**

Era una palabra con la que Jack no estaba nada acostumbrado.

Durante años y años había visto a las familias humanas convivir. Tenían sus dificultades, y muchas veces se quejaban de que Dios les mandaba demasiadas pruebas para lo que podían soportar. Pero él, Jack Frost, se daba cuenta de cosas que ellos pasaban por alto. Los humanos mientras más crecían más se hacían egoístas y encerrados en sus defectos no se daban cuenta que tenían un gran tesoro: su familia.

La familia que los apoyaba incondicionalmente. Había visto también familias disfuncionales, de esas que se la pasan peleando y que son incapaces de estar en paz. Pero aún esas personas estaban rodeadas de los amigos que habían hecho a lo largo de sus vidas. Jack no tenía eso y siempre lo resentía, sobre todo en vísperas navideñas que es cuando en todo el mundo la gente re reúne con sus personas amadas para festejar y convivir.

¿Con quién iba a convivir él?

Al pasar los siglos sus ansias de una familia fueron disminuyendo. Jamás pensó que justo cuando se había resignado a estar solo, encontraría lo que buscó sin encontrar por años. Pero no por eso seguía siendo fácil. Había pasado trescientos años creyéndose un aislado bueno para nada al que nadie podía observar. Y de un día al otro, era el centro de atención de cuatro amigos que había ayudado a salvar.

El primer paso fue recuperar sus memorias humanas. Jack había tenido una familia antes de convertirse en Jack Frost. Con nostalgia recordó a su madre, una mujer a la que se le parecía mucho que fue dulce, conciliadora, algo estricta pero siempre servicial. También recordó a su padre, él se la pasaba trabajando pastoreando al ganado, pero siempre encontraba momentos para su familia. Había pasado buenos años intentando meter sentido de responsabilidad a su hijo, que fueron poco fructuosos. Y al final pero no menos importante estaba su hermana menor, a la que más recordaba. Ella había nacido un poco enferma pero la vitalidad que emanaba la convirtió en su adoración, podía pasarse todo el día haciéndola reír y eso lo hacía feliz. Había amado a su familia y su familia lo había amado de la misma manera. Pero después….

Los recuerdos de su familia se veían increíblemente lejanos. Ese mundo campirano en que nació y creció ya había desaparecido. No quedaba de esa vida nada más que unos dientes de leche por los cuales podía ver sus recuerdos más importantes. Eso, y la punzante sensación de tristeza al extrañar a personas que seguramente lo habían extrañado años enteros, quizá la vida entera.

Año tras año, día tras día, cada noche, Jack le gritaba a la Luna ¿Porqué lo había transformado en Jack Frost? ¿Porqué le había dado esos dones y a la vez le condenó a la inexistencia? ¿Estaba acaso condenado a nunca ser visto, querido o apreciado por nadie? ¿Había hecho algo para merecerse esa horrible condena?

Hombre de la Luna lo había transformado con la intención de hacerlo un guardián. Y ahora lo era. Pero ¿De verdad quería eso? Trescientos años solo dejan cicatrices profundas. En cualquiera. Y más en él ahora que se daba cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Eventualmente, los Guardianes se dieron cuenta de esas heridas que habían lastimado tanto al chico. Y supieron que era su culpa. Querían hacerle ver a Jack que ya no estaría solo nunca más y que podía contar con ellos pasara lo que pasara. Más ¿Cómo ayudarlo? Inconscientemente Jack se alejaba de ellos cuando recibía mucha atención y era algo que comprendían. Sobre todo Tooth. Ella era la que más lo entendía.

Y fue idea suya que los Guardianes fueran haciendo méritos para ganárselo. Una visita por aquí, reuniones en el taller, bromas, su palabra escuchada… detalles pequeños que comenzaron a hacerse grande. Fue un trabajo arduo y que probó la paciencia de todos. Pero al final de casi un año, Jack Frost confiaba plenamente en ellos.

Era bastante consciente de que los guardianes le apreciaban, y eso para Jack era invaluable. Pero no se había percatado de cuánto se habían unido entre ellos hasta esa noche en el Polo Norte.

—Oh por favor Conejo—replicó Jack, con las pálidas mejillas un poco rosadas, casi alcanzando el color natural de un ser humano.

—Sólo queremos saber—continuaba el Conejo de Pascua. Jack nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para hacerle una broma y esta era su venganza—¿Cuántos besos, eh? El número y te dejo en paz.

Tooth estaba también sonrojada, pero no intervenía. Jack le lanzó una mirada de "ayúdame" pero ella sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Estaba también apenada y Conejo solo le hablaba a Jack, no a ella.

—No llevo la cuenta—replicó Jack—¿Podrías….?

—¡Ah no, de aquí no te marchas sin darme detalles!—le detuvo Conejo—Bien, no cuentas los besos. Pero dime y en secreto—le susurró al oído—¿Han llegado a algo más que eso?

Jack ahora estaba rojo como tomate.

—¡Conejo!—replicó, llenándole de escarcha todo el pelaje—¡Qué cosas piensas!

Conejo se sacudía la escarcha con una enorme sonrisa, intentando contenerse la risa. Norte se carcajeaba y Sandy tenía unos "ha ha ha" escritos sobre su cabeza en arena dorada. Tooth decidió prestarle toda atención a sus haditas, tratando distraerse.

—Oye, oye…—replicó un poco Conejo—Solo somos tu familia, y queremos estar informados.

Conejo ni siquiera había estado del todo consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Salieron de una forma demasiado natural esas palabras. Es decir, claro que ellos eran su familia ¿No se lo estaban demostrando casi a diario? Pero Jack, que acariciaba en pensamientos esa palabra, se quedó estático solo de escucharla.

Era demasiado bueno, un sueño hecho verdad, saber que tenía una familia. Pero más que saberlo él solo, que ellos se admitieran como familia… bueno, se salía de escala.

Conejo se asustó un poco de ver a Jack con una sonrisa torcida, estático, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, ya estaba temía que no respirara.

—¡Hey Tooth! ¿Qué le pasa?

El hada de los dientes volteó y voló hacia Jack, colocándose enfrente de él. No reaccionó hasta que Tooth le tronó los dedos por tercera vez enfrente de sus ojos.

—Ah, Tooth—se mostró asombrado—¿Qué pasa?

—Te fuiste por unos momentos—le dijo sonriendo—¿Qué pasa Jack, en qué piensas?

Jack miró de reojo a Conejo que estaba hablando un poco con Norte, viéndolo de reojo. Sandy le prestaba toda atención a una distancia algo prudente.

—Solo… pensaba en que somos un familia… ¿No es cierto?

Tooth era la que más sabía de Jack, obviamente. Y sonrió de una manera increíblemente maternal y llena de cariño cuando lo escuchó.

—Claro que lo somos.

—Bien—Jack suspiró, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones—Conejo me deberá una grande.

—Nos deberá una grande. Es un Conejo pervertido.

—¿No sabes tú si tiene pareja?

Tooth se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando.

—Creo… mmm… no lo recuerdo. Hay que investigar.

—¡Tórtolos vengan acá!—les gritó Norte—¿O no quieren pastel de frutas?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—¿Después de ti?

—Si quieres.

Jack vio a Norte comenzar a rebanar el pastel de frutas y darle la rebanada a cada quien. Una a Sandy, otra a Conejo, la siguiente a Tooth y también una a él. Jack agarró la reabana viendo de reojo como todos charlaban animadamente y de forma amena.

Ellos eran una familia.

Ellos eran _su_ familia.

* * *

¿Y bien?

En un principio comencé con todas las dudas y el dolor que Jack pasó durante tantos años al estar completamente solo. Y por el otro lado quise mostrar que si bien pasó cosas duras, al final fue bien recompensando. Me gusta pensar en todos los guardianes reuniéndose constantemente para convivir como la familia que Jack siempre mereció. Ojalá haya podido transmitirles todo eso y les haya gustado la lectura.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	7. Gratitud

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Aquí les traigo una nueva palabra a la colección ^^ Tengo que agradecerles de antemano sus comentarios, me animan mucho a continuar con estas viñetas. Ésta ocurre inmediatamente después de la película, una o dos horas después de vencer a Pitch. Cuando todos se van en el trineo imagino que se fueron al Polo Norte y creo que algo así pudo haber pasado. Es más de amistad que de romance por eso mismo.

**Comentarios:**

Rareity: ¡Hola! me halaga mucho que consideres mi historia una de las razones para hacerte la cuenta, y también que te guste mucho mi pequeña colección. Por ahora tengo todas las intenciones de terminar hasta la letra Z, y espero que no mengue mi inspiración Muchas gracias!

nefertari: ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras tan sinceras! me han enternecido mucho, una como escritora siempre tiene por propósito principal transmitir sentimientos y me alegra conseguirlo contigo. A mi no me incomodan en absoluto las preguntas, todo lo contrario, me encanta contestarlas (por eso seré maestra algún día :) Si tienes dudas o quieres hacerme más comentarios hazlos, de verdad, me animarían mucho =)

MichelleWeasleyFenton: Pues sí, tu idea me ayudó mucho a enfocarme en lo que quería proyectar. Mil gracias por tus palabras, espero que también te guste este capitulo.

geraldCullenBlack: ¡Tome tu palabra! (Gratitud) y espero que te guste el resultado (garabatos me tentó mucho, haber si después hago algo con eso xD) A mi me da la impresión de que Jack, al estar todo el tiempo solo durante su nueva vida, adoptó esa actitud rebelde de "nada me importa" como una forma de sobrellevar la soledad. Es horrible no tener a nadie con quien charlar, sentirse invisible. Aún así corro el riesgo de cambiar un poco su personalidad, pero hasta el momento me ha funcionado mucho. Gracias por mencionar el tema, me ha puesto a pensar más a fondo en el personaje =D

Dragon Oscuro: jajajjjaja, tomando en cuenta eso la inmortalidad te hace más pervertido jajajja xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Gratitud**

**.**

**.**

Jack metió su pálida mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Tooth miraba expectante la sonrisa torcida que se había formado en el rostro del guardián. Sacó de forma lenta y cuidadosa la cajita dorada bellamente decorada con incrustadas joyas, la contempló por un momento sosteniéndola antes de dársela.

Tooth primero vaciló. Podía ver la expresión de Jack, melancólica y con un dejo de gratitud ¿Gratitud hacia ella, hacia los dientes, los recuerdos, al hombre de la luna? Realmente no estaba segura. Pero ese sentimiento estaba pasmado en cada facción de Jack. Sus manitas agarraron delicadamente la caja con una sonrisa. Pudo sentir los dientes replicar, pidiendo por su dueño original, para después calmarse al reconocer el toque del hada de los dientes.

—Gracias—le dijo Jack—Me han ayudado mucho.

Tooth no sabía nada de los recuerdos que Jack había recuperado. Pero estaba segura de que sí los había visto.

Habían derrotado a Pitch momentos antes, acaso un par de horas. En la mente de Tooth lo último que estaba en la lista de cosas por hacer era pedirle a Jack sus dientes. Tenía que organizar a las demás haditas, ya liberadas, para reordenar todos los dientes robados. Pero los de Jack, él perfectamente podía quedárselos.

—Son tuyos—le dijo Tooth, tendiéndole la cajita brillante.

Jack le sonrió y alzó la mano para rechazar amablemente su gesto. La misma sonrisa de gratitud estaba adornado su rostro, pero había algo más en él. Sus gestos, sus facciones, sus ojos detonaban un sentimiento aún más intenso. Casi como si un enorme peso de repente desapareciera de sus hombros.

—Tú tienes algo—le susurró, para que los demás, hablando en el otro lado de la sala no les escucharan—¿Qué pasa? Son tuyos Jack, puedes quedártelos.

—Forman parte de pasado Tooth. Son los recuerdos de una vida que ya no llevo—le respondió. Su tono de voz era serio y juguetón al mismo tiempo. Jovial, creía recordar que era la palabra perfecta para describirlo—Mi presente son ustedes ahora. Y quisiera disfrutarlo.

—Supongo entonces que me deberé quedar con ellos ¿No?—miró de forma soñadora la cajita, a sabiendas que contenía un tesoro envidiable.

—Si quieres.—agregó sin dejar de sonreír—Muchas gracias de verdad Tooth. Esos recuerdos me ayudaron demasiado.

—No creo que quieras hablar de tu vida humana ¿Verdad?

La mueca que formaron sus labios no opacó el brillo de sus ojos azules. Duró apenas un parpadeo, pero fue suficiente para ensombrecer su rostro un segundo y nada más.

—Es melancólico ¿sabes? Tuve una familia muy unida. Me da bastante consuelo saber que me quisieron cuando estuve en vida.

—Nosotros te queremos—colocó su manita sobre su helado hombro, soportando la baja temperatura que Jack emanaba.—Y eso es para siempre. Somos inmortales.

—Lo sé.

Esa misma expresión.

Jack estaba agradecido. No solamente con Tooth si no con todos los guardianes por haberlo aceptado rápidamente en su grupo. Pero con el hada de los dientes tenía una empatía más desarrollada. Sus dientes le habían permitido recordar quién fue en el pasado y de esa forma entrelazo las pistas que le indicaron quién es ahora. Su misión. Su poder. Su visión. Su verdadero ser.

Y siempre estaría agradecido hacia Tooth por ser parte primordial de esa etapa oscura donde salió invicto.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?

Tantas vacaciones me han secado el cerebro. No se me ocurre ninguna palabra para la letra** H**. Espero que se apiaden de mí y me den sugerencias, por favor. Buscar en el diccionario no es lo mismo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	8. Hogar

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Lo sé, lo sé. Me tardé en escribirles este. Había empezado con una historia completamente diferente que no me terminó de gustar en absoluto, así que hice este nuevo y al fin le pude poner fin xD la palabra ganó por votos, casi todos me la mandaron como una sugerencia. Aunque me quedé con ganas de una idea para "Humildad" y "Helado" veré si hago unas de esas después ;)

Comentarios:

Prika T:¡Herida! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió algo con esa palabra? es muy buena, rayos... Los helénicos con sus guerras ¡como amo tus referencias historicas! De toda la gente que conozco solamente UN amigo le gusta la historia como a mí, tenemos debates interesantes. Pero la mayoría de la gente siempre la considera aburrida y tediosa (la ignorancia es tan grande que asusta a veces) Me alegra conocer, aunque sea por internet, a una persona interesada en nuestra herencia ancestral. La historia es quizá la ciencia más hermosa, o al menos a mí me parece así =)

Starhey: Me alegra seguir manteniendo el canon de los personajes, siempre es mi más grande preocupación. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Nieve Taisho: ¡te extrañe demasiado! me alegra saber nuevamente de ti y también saber que te gustó tanto la película. Ésta pareja me cautivó durante la película, fue irresistible la idea de escribir sobre ellos ¡cómo lo necesitaba!

MichelleWeasleyFenton: ganó tu palabra ;)

Dragon Oscuro: Mil gracias por tus sugerencias, al final tomé una de ellas.

Rareity: ¡muchísimas gracias! espero que este te guste ;)

shadamy1510: ¡muchas gracias! =)

geraldCullenBlack: me diste tantas sugerencias que me fui a diccionarios viendo cuál usar y cuál no, muchas gracias porque me diste ideas para más palabras más adelante ¡te debo una!

Marianita-chan: Que bueno que esté actualizando bien este fic, fiu... Entiendo, las tareas son horribles. Amé también la de Ralph el demoledor, digamos que la vi cuando andaba algo depre y me animó mucho su mensaje motivacional. Está hermosa esa película.

**Hogar**

**.**

**.**

No estaba en absoluto cómodo.

Había terminado noche buena y Norte les invitó a una velada en su taller para festejar una navidad exitosa. Jack se estaba acostumbrando muy pronto a todas las excusas de Norte para mantenerlos reunidos, aunque estaba casi convencido de que no eran planes del famoso Santa Claus, más bien eran las intenciones del Hombre de la Luna. Fuera quien fuera el autor, a Jack le gustaban. En parte porque desde aquel incidente con el lindo Canguro de Pascua sentía a los Guardianes como una familia aún más que antes. Era una sensación muy reconfortante.

Pero esto era cosa aparte. Vale que las reuniones eran cada vez más seguidas, y que disfrutaba de ellas. Pero ¿Dormir en el taller?

Habían sido demasiado insistentes. Norte no aceptó un no por respuesta y hasta le mostró una habitación que especificó ser solo de él. Era algo amplia, sin chimenea, con una enorme ventana sin cortinas que le permitía ver la blanca montaña cubierta de nieve. Había una cama mullida de amplio colchón y un edredón no grueso, de color celeste con intrincados diseños similares a los copos de nieve. Había dos cómodas, una de cada lado de la cama, para que dejara sus cosas. Así como una repisa al otro lado de la habitación. A tanta amabilidad no se le podía decir que no.

—Ésta es tu habitación en el taller Jack—le había dicho Norte—Todos los demás Guardianes también tienen una,

—Gracias—respondió, más sorprendido que animado—¿Y dónde están los demás?

—La habitación de Tooth está a tu derecha y la de Conejo a tu izquierda. Después le sigue la de Sandy y enfrente está la mía—señaló cada puerta—Además, en las puertas hay dibujos que lo indican.

Jack entonces reparó en el enorme copo de nieve tan bellamente pintado de celeste y blanco en la puerta de madera. En la otra puerta estaba un enorme diente de leche con monedas en la base y en la otra, un huevo pintado con colores típicos de primavera.

—Tú descansa—le dijo Norte, mientras cubría con su mano el bostezo—Lo mereces. Mañana nos veremos…

—¿Y los demás?

—También dormirán aquí, Jack.—le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su hombro.—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.—respondió.

Y ahí estaba, recostado en la enorme cama, con el cayado de madera recargado en la cómoda de su derecha. La habitación era fría, Norte había sido cuidadoso de no incluir ningún tipo de calefacción que permitiera calor. De sus recuerdos humanos, incluso su vida inmortal, Jack no podía recordar una cama tan cómoda como esa. De verdad se acoplaba a su cuerpo dándole una sensación placentera.

Pero se sentía de cierta forma incómodo. Nunca, en trescientos años, había dormido en el interior de una casa antes. Y menos en el taller de santa. Era un lugar casi prohibido para su persona desde que causó una helada cerca de las navidades que le causó unos cuantos problemas a Santa Claus a la hora de hacer su ruta de recorrido. Llevaba apenas poco más de un año estando con los Guardianes, trabajando con ellos, y aunque llevaban una buena relación, no por eso dejaba de sentirse incómodo en algunas circunstancias con ellos.

Jack se removió en la cama por horas. Estaba cansado, pero su incomodidad le ganaba. Después de una hora viendo el techo se sentó en el colchón y juntó ambas manos. El hielo emergió de ellas en una luz deslumbrante al que le fue dando forma con sus dedos, casi tallándolo imaginariamente. El resultado final fue un hermoso diente de hielo transparente con un poco de escarcha encima.

La repisa estaba al otro lado de la recámara, por eso debió pararse de la cama y caminar unos cuantos pasos para colocar el diente con delicadeza. Contempló aquella hermosa estatua que brillaba débilmente bajo los pocos rayos lunares que se colaban a través de la ventana. Le hizo recordar la sonrisa siempre alegre de Tooth y de inmediato se alegró. Volvió a la cama, pensando que quizá ahora podría descansar. En vez de eso tomó asiento con más ímpetu y sonriendo aún.

Juntó las manos convocando al brillo y moldeó con sus manos una figura completamente nueva. Esta vez apareció de forma lenta y minuciosa un unicornio de elegante porte no muy alto. Se paró y cruzó la habitación dejándolo en la repisa. Volvió a la cama e hizo más figuras.

Estaba entusiasmado con su última figura, tanto que se puso de pie bruscamente. No se había dado cuenta del cayado caído a mitad del camino y tropezó. Cayó al suelo, la figura de hielo rompiéndose en fragmentos grandes haciendo un ruido similar al del cristal. Su cuerpo contra la madera sacudió parte de la habitación. Jack se encogió, pensando que ese ruido, en contraste con el sepulcral silencio, podía haber despertado a alguien.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos apurados y el chillido de una puerta abriéndose. De repente el revoloteo inconfundible de unas alas se escuchó al momento en que Tooth entraba en su alcoba. Por la oscuridad apenas pudo vislumbrar la expresión de su rostro, los ojos bien abiertos y los labios ligeramente curveados hacia arriba ¿Estaba asustada, sorprendida, preocupada, alarmada? No lo sabía.

Jack estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

—Hola—le dijo.

Tooth se frotó el brazo izquierdo.

—Hola—fue su respuesta—Yo… escuché ruidos y pensé…

Jack comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Si?

—Pensé que estarías despierto—los ojos de Tooth bajaron al suelo—Y como yo no podía dormir…

Había un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz. De no ser porque apenas y veía su silueta, Jack pensaría que se veía adorable.

—¿Tu tampoco?—Jack se inclinó para recoger los trozos de hielo en el suelo—Pensé que era el único.

—Oh no. Usualmente no duermo fuera del Palacio de los Dientes.

—Yo pensé que se quedaban aquí a menudo.

—No en realidad. Norte ha sido muy amable, pero la razón primordial de que estemos aquí es por ti.

Los trozos de hielo en las manos de Jack brillaron por un momento.

—¿En serio?

Pero Tooth ahora estaba viendo fijamente el brillo. Ella voló acercándose hasta Jack y se asomó a ver las piezas dispares.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó curiosa.

—Era una figurita de hielo—se encogió de hombros, como si fuera poca cosa—Me he pasado este tiempo haciéndolas.

Señaló con una mirada la repisa llena de figuritas. La emoción recorrió a Tooth cuando ella revoloteó para contemplarlas mejor. Había unicornios y caballos idénticos a los que Sandy creaba con su arena dorada, huevos de pascua, cajitas con moño de regalos de diferentes tamaños. Pero sobresalían los dientes. Dientes blancos y brillantes con moneditas alrededor y a veces con alas de hada emergiendo de forma elegante. Eran demasiados los dientes.

—¿Cómo los haces?

Tooth agarró uno de los dientes con extremada delicadeza, casi temiendo que sus dedos pudieran romper la figura. Estaban heladas, al final de cuentas era hielo, y un poco de escarcha sombreaba la figura con un efecto tridimensional pulido digno de Miguel Ángel.

—Con mi magia—contestó Jack como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo—Voy dándole forma al hielo, es parecido a tallarlo. Norte también lo hace.

Había visto en el estudio del Guardián los cubos enormes de hielo donde tallaba sus trenes y las montañas rusas. Eran geniales.

—Pero esto es mucho más hermoso—la carita de Tooth brillaba por la emoción, similar a una niña que contempla embelesada su juguete favorito.—¡Es tan singular!

Jack se encogió, no del todo acostumbrado a los halagos. Tooth devolvió el diente de hielo a la repisa con delicadeza.

—Tú eres tan especial—le sonrió dulcemente, causándole un sonrojo involuntario a las mejillas del espíritu del invierno.

—No es para tanto.

—Al menos a mí me encanta.

Tooth contemplaba las figuritas. Jack colocó su cayado, que seguía en el suelo, cerca de una cómoda donde no les molestara. Al final Tooth también estaba cansada, así que se sentó en la cama cuando sus alas respingaron. Bostezó cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—Deberías dormir—le aconsejó Jack—Debe ser muy tarde.

—Tú también tienes que dormir—señaló las ojeras bajo sus ojos azules—Te ves cansado.

—Tú estás más cansada.

—No, tú lo estás.

Jack se sonrió y la abrazó deslizando sus dedos helados por los costados, causándole unas cosquillas para sacarle risas que pronto se hicieron carcajadas. Tooth intentaba contenerse, pues los demás estaban dormidos. Pero sus risas siguieron hasta que Jack se inclinó encima de ella, quedando los dos recostados en la cama.

Él sobre ella.

Viéndola fijamente.

—Qué cruel—le dijo, respirando entrecortadamente para recuperar el aliento—Vas a despertar a los demás.

Jack se encogió de hombros, dándole un poco de espacio.

—Eso les pasa por insistir en que duerma aquí.

Se desplomó en el colchón justo al lado de Tooth, respirando con tranquilidad. La habitación ahora tenía un olor de suaves flores silvestres, característico del hada de los dientes.

—¿No querías quedarte?—Tooth se recostó a su lado, viéndole el rostro.

—Es la primera vez que me quedo a dormir en un lugar después de trescientos años—fue su respuesta—Usualmente duermo en los árboles o en una buena montaña de nieve.

—¡Eso no me parece nada bueno!—dijo casi escandalizada—Tienes una familia ahora. Y un hogar.

Él la miró fijamente.

—No siento que esta alcoba, ni que el taller sean mi hogar.

Tooth se recargó sobre el pecho de Jack, para estar más cerca de él en un intento de darle un abrazo.

—¿Porqué piensas así?—su voz sonaba dulce, acariciadora.

Jack tardó en responder.

Estaba acomodando sus pensamientos. Ahora que el aire olía a flores, que tenía un cálido cuerpo a su lado, que podía sentir la respiración de Tooth sobre su piel… ahora todo estaba mejor. Todo se sentía muchísimo mejor. Estaba cansado, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, apenas dejándole parpadear. Sintió su cuerpo pesado hundirse en el colchón hasta perder la sensación de sus piernas. Solo podía sentir el cuerpo de Tooth reposando calmadamente sobre su pecho, y su brazo que la abrazaba por los hombros para mantenerla cerca de él.

El cuerpo de Jack era frío, así que Tooth se tapó con las sábanas antes de seguir abrazándolo. Sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella y sonrió. Un frío abrazo estaba resultando ser más cálido y acogedor que ningún otro. De repente toda la ansiedad y el insomnio desaparecieron. Ella se sentía cómoda, tranquila y a gusto. Estaba lista para descansar.

Al final, cuando el sueño estaba por llevarlo, Jack pudo responderle a Tooth con una voz calmada y apenas entendible.

—Tú eres mi hogar.

Tooth se sonrió para sí misma, con la calidez de su corazón aumentando con cada palpitar al escuchar esas palabras. Escondió su carita en los pliegues azules de la sudadera del muchacho y le dijo.

—Y tú el mío.

Justo en el momento que los sueños nublaron su conciencia.

**-o-**

—¿Deberíamos despertarlos?—se preguntaba Norte en voz un poco alta, con su típico acento ruso acrecentado debido a la conmoción que estaba enfrentando.

Conejo estaba a su lado y miraba como él la cama de Jack. Ahí estaba el Guardián de la diversión, profundamente dormido, abrazando a Tooth. El hada de los dientes le respondía al abrazo con un pequeño ronquido que apenas era escuchado por ellos.

Los Guardianes estaban al tanto de la relación entre Tooth y Jack. Pero, bueno... nunca pensaron que los verían dormir juntos. Al menos no tan pronto ¡Por favor, llevaban menos de un año! Quizá las cosas entre ellos eran más serias de lo que pensaron.

Sandy sonreía a sus anchas. La arena dorada sobre la cabeza de los dos mostraba sueños muy hermosos. Podía sentir la alegría que emanaban las mentes de sus dos amigos y eso le fortalecía. Miró hacia sus amigos, negando con vehemencia.

—Bueno, a Sandy no le parece buena idea—Norte se llevó una mano al mentón—Supongo que deberíamos dejarles dormir más rato.

—¡Pero si ya va a ser medio día!—exclamó Conejo.

Inmediatamente se ganó un coscorrón de Sandy. El guardián de los sueños se llevó un dedo a la boca, haciéndole una clara expresión para que guardara silencio.

—Está bien—susurró Conejo, un poco indignado—Las hadas no han dejado de molestarnos, dicen que Tooth debe volver al Palacio de los Dientes.

—Déjala que duerma un rato más Bunny—el tono de Norte sonaba un poco paternal, mientras contemplaba a sus dos amigos—Creo que no ha tenido un buen sueño reparados en unas cuantas décadas.

—Como digas, pero tú te encargarás de calmar a las hadas.

* * *

¡Finito!

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Acabo de regresar a clases, así que mis actualizaciones serán más lentas a partir de ahora. Espero que lo comprendan.

¡Mil gracias por leer!

Chao!

**PD,**.Se aceptan sugerencias para la letra** I**


	9. Invisible

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola! ¿Cómo están? Pues aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Aquí hice una especie de cambio de roles, fue una idea curiosa haber si les gusta xD

Comentarios:

JackFrostxToothFairy1fan: de hecho soy mexicana y la conocía por "Hada" pero quise dejarle el nombre en inglés para que fuera más reconocible a la hora de escribir porque sus compañeras son "haditas" de hecho estoy pensando en usar sus nombres en inglés también, serían BabyTooth. Mil gracias por leerme me alegra mucho que te guste el fic ¡también soy gran fanática de ROTG! Es una película mágica.

shadamy1510: ¡Muchísimas gracias! a mi me anima demasiado que te guste mi fic, tus palabras-sugerencias fueron muy útiles nunca lo dudes ;)

Nieve Taisho: Es increíble cómo el internet es tan importante ahora en nuestras vidas... me encantó tanto Jack Frost, fue un personaje sensacional y un dibujo demasiado sensual para una película infantil :D

Dragon Oscuro: Los Idiotas son siempre los más suertudos, y te lo digo porque tengo un suertudo amigo idiota xD Pensé hacer un capítulo de comedia con esa palabra pero la idea no fluyó, lo siento.

¡Este es un capítulo muy cortito! espero que les guste.

* * *

**Invisible**

**.**

**.**

Respiró hondo en ese momento, calmando sus nervios. Sus dos manos estaban juntas moviendo los dedos con demasiado nerviosismo. Las alas en su espalda no hacían ni un poco de ruido y la mantenían flotando pocos centímetros sobre el suelo cubierto de blanca nieve.

Estaba nerviosa, un poco ansiosa e insegura de cómo actuar. Había escuchado tanto del nuevo espíritu creado por Hombre de la Luna. Un muchacho con los poderes del invierno, de cabello blanco y pálida tez. Con los dientes brillantes semejantes a los copos de nieve. Había visto su imagen a través de las aguas mágicas en su Palacio, la sonrisa que revelaba la hilera de perfectos dientes.

Pero más que esa sonrisa estaban los ojos azules parecidos a dos océanos. Eran tan expresivos, tan cristalinos y transparentes. Esos ojos eran tan parecidos a los ojos de un niño, como una ventana al alma, a los sentimientos intensos y profundos del corazón. Nunca vio antes en un espíritu los ojos expresivamente inocentes que veía en el recién espíritu, Jack Frots. Y una parte de su naturaleza inmortal le decía que jamás, en la existencia, existirían otro par como ese.

La curiosidad le picaba ¡Quería conocerlo! Ver su sonrisa, sus dientes blancos, su tez pálida, sus cabellos blancos, sus ojos azules. Verlo a él. Conocerlo. Escuchar su risa y entender la misión que le habían asignado. Cómo lo ansiaba.

Y ahí estaba, volando al ras del suelo procurando no hacer nada de ruido. El corazón bombeaba sangre frenéticamente casi lastimando sus costillas, la oscuridad que proyectaba la sombra de aquella cabaña le daba un poco de acobijo. Hacía frío, mucho frío, pues estaban en pleno invierno y además la nieve aun caía débilmente en bellos copos de las nubes negras. Eran su obra. Eran su arte.

Eran de él.

En ese momento el viento recorrió rápidamente las calles desérticas del pequeño pueblo. Arrastró un poco de nieve y de hojas ya caídas del bosque tan cercano. Tooth se cruzó de brazos para darse algo de calor al momento en que buscaba con su mirada al autor de aquella ráfaga de viento.

Jack Frost, exactamente igual a como lo había visto en sus reflejos mágicos… no. Mucho más atractivo y cercano de como lo había visto, estaba cerca de ella. Descendió hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron la nieve. Volteó alrededor, como buscando algo, con la mano agarrando firmemente su cayado de madera. Tooth intentó caminar hacia él cuando notó que Jack estaba viendo hacia el hueco entre las casas donde ella se escondía.

¡Por la Luna! ¿Acaso la había visto? Esto debía de ser como un sueño ¿Sus plumas estaban bien peinadas? ¿No tenía manchas en la cara? ¿Sus alas lucían lindas?

Toda la ilusión despareció cuando Jack solamente agarró su cayado y se alzó hacia las nubes. Ella estaba tan bien escondida entre las sombras que fue invisible para sus ojos. Tooth vio al chico emprender vuelo hacia las alturas y se estremeció. ¿Cómo….?

Sintió en ese momento que el viento gélido se colaba hasta su corazón, lastimándolo como una flecha que se lo rompía en pequeños trozos. El agua que emergía de sus ojos no la había sentido desde que estaba viva. Ella no recordaba haber experimentado una sensación tan espantosa como la que acababa de presenciar. Ser invisible a sus ojos fue una cuchillada directa, que la hizo desplomarse de una tristeza peculiarmente aterradora.

Sacudió la cabeza, y con ella sus pensamientos.

Las alas de Tooth comenzaron a revolotear más aprisa para emprender un vuelo hacia el cielo, de regreso a su palacio. Intentó no dejarse llevar por la momentánea desilusión, pero fue casi inevitable. Estaba triste. Debería dejar pasar el tiempo antes de volver a acercarse a Jack Frost.

Y mientras, desde el bosque, Jack estaba sentado en una rama del árbol viendo la elegante figura que alzaba vuelo con las plumas multicolores creándole una atmósfera divina a su esbelto cuerpo. Se veía tan hermosa, elegante, y preciosa con la luz lunar reflejándose en su plumaje ¿Quién era esa bella hada?

De cualquier forma, no valía la pena preocuparse por conocerla. Seguramente ella terminaría atravesándole el cuerpo de la misma forma que lo hacían todas las demás personas de las aldeas que había visitado. Era invisible para todos.

Seguro también sería invisible para ella.

* * *

Lo sé, triste, muy triste y melancólico. En la película cuando el Hombre de la Luna revela que Jack Frost es el nuevo guardián la cara de Tooth se vuelve soñadora, no pude evitar pensar que quizá llevaba admirándolo desde hace tiempo, y no solo por la leyenda de sus dientes blancos. Esta fue la idea que tuve entorno a esos pensamientos.

La letra **J** está lista, es** Juegos** (aunque de juegos no tiene mucho xD) Muy probablemente la suba mañana.

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	10. Juegos

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo "Juegos" xD ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos sus bellos comentarios que me halagan demasiado! En este capítulo quise darle un aire de inocencia a su relación, con una pizca de picardía. Ya que la historia es de clasificación apta para todas las edades, no aumenté el nivel de indirectas. Pero creo que la situación que puse es demasiado esplícita, al menos para los mayores xD

Comentarios:

Dragon Oscuro: ¡lo cumplí! aquí esta el capítulo. Efectivamente, fue más bien una precuela. Creo que esta pareja tiene aún más historia antes de la que se muestra en la película, o al menos esa impresión me da.

JackFrostxToothFairy1fan: Me pasé por tu perfil buscando tu historia de ROTG, espero que la subas pronto. Mil gracias por leerme y comentar,

Tatiana: me enterneció mucho tu comentario, no sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste tanto esta historia ¡me pone muy feliz! =D

Lala: ¡Muchas gracias! :)

Nacho3126: Me alegra que les gusten mis historias, pero me alegra todavía más que les agrade mi forma de escribir. Gracias por leer y comentar ;)

Marina: Me alegra poder captar tan bien los personajes, porque tienes razón, al momento de imaginarte la escena e irla escribiendo muchas veces pones reacciones que son más bien tuyas o de tus amigos en vez de las que corresponden a los personas ¡me alegra poder conservarles su carácter! =D

Candy Anthony: De hecho estoy haciendo dos proyectos diferentes para el fandom de ROTG. Una es una especie de secuela y el otro es un fic en UA, ambos claro tienen mucho Jack/Fairy. Espero poder subirlos pronto.

Jack Frost Love: ¡Mil gracias! me alegra que te guste tanto.

geraldCullenBlack: no hay problema, entiendo perfectamente cuánto te absorve la escuela. Lo bueno es que pudiste leer los capitulos y que además te gustaron, la advertencia sobre éste capítulo va más o menos por donde insinúas, así que te invisto a leer xD

Shadamy1510: De hecho sí me sirvieron porque usé "juegos" no tienes idea de cuánto me emociona leer la forma en que te expresas sobre mi fic ^^

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Juegos**

**.**

**.**

—¡Wow!

Tooth se tambaleaba un poco. Jack había hecho con hielo un modelo de patines que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus pies y se deslizaba con dificultad sobre el lago congelado. Previamente Jack había puesto casi tres capas de hielo sobre las aguas para evitarse cualquier accidente (después de recuperar sus recuerdos era muy susceptible a esas condiciones).

Había sido un día por demás divertido. Por primera vez Tooth había bajado sus alas y se aferró al cuello de Frost para dejar que el viento la llevara. Fue una experiencia emocionante, porque la sensación de volar con el viento era muy diferente y se divirtió demasiado. Jack la llevó primero a unas hermosas montañas que no habían sido todavía cubiertas de nieve. La exploración del recinto natural tuvo por sorpresa una delicada figura hecha de escarcha y hielo sobre el césped donde la silueta de un diente enmarcada su nombre bellamente escrito, al lado claro, del de Jack Frost. Esa sorpresa un poco romántica iba acompañada de unas flores silvestres, mismas que tenían delicados copos de nieve encima de sus coloridos pétalos.

Si Conejo viera todo eso, y lo extremadamente amable, casi cursi, que Jack podía llegar a hacer, la cantidad de bromas entre los dos Guardianes no podría ya detenerse. Por no mencionar que se pondría a molestar a ambos frecuentemente.

Al final descendieron por la vereda de esas montañas hasta el lago. Era grande y de aguas cristalinas. Jack solamente debió colocar su bastón en el centro para que la capa de hielo cubriera rápidamente el lugar. Por seguridad se deslizo varias veces reforzándolo y haciendo una capa muy pero muy gruesa. Además claro, de que pulió la zona para facilitar el deslizamiento de los patines.

Era la primera vez que Tooth patinaba y quería que fuera una buena experiencia para ella. Como no nevaba, no hacía mucho frío. Tras hacerle los patines de hielo con unos curiosos decorados muy finos, Tooth agarró fuertemente las manos de Jack y se dejó jalar hacia la laguna congelada.

—Ay no…—Tooth cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando tanto sus manos en las de Jack que al pálido chico comenzó a dolerle.—Esto…

Sus piernas temblaban del miedo. Sus pies se deslizaban de forma atemorizante y solo la firmeza de Jack, que la sujetaba con fuerza, la mantenía tranquila.

—Tengo miedo—dijo al fin.

Jack se echó a reír por lo bajo, viendo la expresión entre emocionada y asustada que tenía Tooth.

—No pasa nada—le dijo—¿Confías en mí?

Tooth veía que los pies desnudos de Jack se deslizaban sobre el hielo con mucha gracia y soltura, de forma natural. En cambio sus patines apenas se mantenían derechos y luchaba con el vértigo de sentirse caer al hielo.

—Sí, confío en ti—admitió inmediatamente, sin dejo de duda en su voz.

Jack esbozó una enorme sonrisa y la jaló un poco más. Le ayudó a que se pusiera de pie en forma correcta, derecha y firme.

—Mantén los pies derechos para que no te caigas de lado… exactamente, así.

Jack le daba las instrucciones de una forma tranquila, suave, con voz llena de cariño. Tooth comenzó a calmarse y a dejarse llevar. Jack le daba indicaciones mientras ambos iban introduciéndose más y más, al centro del lago.

—Bien, aquí te voy a soltar ¿de acuerdo?

La cara de Tooth se llenó de pánico.

—¿Qué? Pero, Jack ¡Me voy a caer!

—No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí—le sonrió—No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

La manera en que hablaba le pareció familiar a Tooth. Era la misma que usaba con Jamie, o con otros niños cuando les quitaba sus temores. El talento de Jack era nato, con su diversión ahuyentaba el miedo de los niños. Lo había visto muchas veces, pero sentirlo ahora era casi mágico. En la sonrisa amistosa de Jack y en sus muecas graciosas había todo tipo de sentimientos, todos alegres, ninguno triste. Era como si Jack creara con sus bromas una atmósfera de felicidad donde el miedo no podía penetrar.

—Está bien—le dijo.

Jack la soltó cuidadosamente.

Tooth primero no supo qué hacer y se quedó quieta.

—Mírame.

Jack comenzó a deslizarse sobre el hielo con esa misma gracia de antes. Tooth agarró valor e imitó sus movimientos. Fueron torpes al principio, casi cayéndose en varias ocasiones. Pero cuando encontró un ritmo constante pudo deslizarse de forma más llevadera. Si bien obviamente Jack lo hacía mucho mejor, al menos no se iba tropezando con sus propios pies.

—Hey, eres buena.

—Gracias.

El lago era algo grande, por lo que pronto comenzaron a jugar. Se perseguían uno al otro, cayéndose de vez en cuando. El primer golpe que recibió Tooth sobre el hielo fue ablandado por un cuerpo frío que se interpuso. Si bien varias veces Tooth estuvo a punto de caer, Jack la agarraba con fuerza, muchas veces como excusa para abrazarla y dejarle suaves besos en sus mejillas.

Fue una velada encantadora.

—Creo que deberíamos volver—le dijo Jack, viendo cómo el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse—¿Tú que opinas?

—Que mis haditas estarán preocupadas—sonrió—¿Me llevas o vamos?

—Te llevo.

Jack agarró su cayado y de un movimiento descongeló los patines de Tooth. Ella se aferró a su cuello mientras los dos volaban sobre las nubes con el viento alrededor guiándolos hacia el Palacio del Hada de los Dientes.

Jack sentía la cercanía de Tooth y se puso aún más feliz. Había preparado todas las sorpresas de ese día con esmero. Era una sensación demasiado gratificante cuando sentía las miradas tiernas de Tooth y además, escuchaba su risa. Una risa muy melodiosa, añorada, apreciada.

—¿Te divertiste hoy?—Jack ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de sus propias palabras.

—Mucho—ella se inclinó para que el abrazo de ambos fuera aún más cercano, si eso era posible—No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo?

—Mmm…. Unos 321 años, creo.

Jack se sonrió aún más.

El Palacio de los Dientes apareció entonces enfrente de ellos. Jack descendió suavemente en uno de los suelos, Tooth revoloteó sus alas e ipso facto un montón de pequeñas haditas la rodearon dándole una cálida bienvenida. Las haditas también saludaron a Jack, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Tooth sonrió por eso, su etapa de celos ya había terminado (o al menos eso parecía)

—Supongo entonces que eso es todo—susurró Jack por lo bajo.

Tooth notó el dejo de tristeza que cubría esa voz. Y vaya que eso era un don, considerando lo bajo que había hablado. No podía ocultarle nada.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa—No había tenido tantas atenciones… desde nunca—su sonrisa ahora era nerviosa—Me divertí mucho.

—Lo sé—sonrió con dejo de petulancia—Fue todo un placer.

Los ojos de Tooth encontraron a los de Jack rápidamente, y antes de que los dos tuvieran tiempo de pensarlo, se acercaron para darse un tierno beso en los labios. No fue largo, pero tampoco corto. Duró el tiempo exacto dándoles esa sensación de plenitud que tanto estaban adorando.

Se separaron de forma lenta, Tooth no se había dado cuenta de que Jack tenía ambas manos en su cintura, abrazándola suavemente. Eso la hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Y… Jack ¿Irás al Polo Norte?—miró de reojo que al menos en el Palacio de los Dientes ya estaba oscureciendo.

Jack dormía en el taller de Norte desde que el Guardián le dio su habitación, después de unos días se volvió completamente confortable.

—Si—respondió, preguntándose por dónde iba la conversación—Lo dices por…

—Bueno, ya es de noche—señaló la ausencia del sol—Y hoy en día es peligroso viajar en la oscuridad.

¿En serio? Ellos eran espíritus inmortales.

—Tooth…

—Quizá sea mejor que pases aquí la noche—bajó su mirada al suelo, más nerviosa y completamente sonrojada—Sólo si quieres, claro.

Una coqueta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jack. Ahora sabía perfectamente por dónde iba aquello que Tooth decía.

—No lo sé—contestó nada más por hacerla sufrir—¿No será mucha molestia?

—Claro… claro que no ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? No te lo ofrecería si no fuera molestia—tiraba de sus dedos aún más tímida.

—Está bien—agregó lo último acercándose mucho, viéndola fijamente—Solo por esta noche—y besó sus labios, apenas rozándolos—¿Te parece?

Tooth asintió sin dejar de verlo, ni de sonreír.

Solo les diré a los niños que los dos debieron de compartir la misma alcoba porque, además de los cuartos de las haditas y la habitación de Tooth, no había más habitaciones en el Palacio. Pero no se preocupen, que descansaron muy bien dándose besos de buenas noches.

* * *

Primero que nada, ésta historia de clasificación** K+** y sinceramente soy mala al momento de poner ESE tipo de escenas. Los dos personajes son inocentes, en escencia tiernos porque cuidan a los niños. Me pareció que subir de tono el evento, al menos con sus roles, era algo indecoroso. Les dejaré a su imaginación parte de lo que pasó esa noche.

Después de eso, espero que les haya gustado la manera en que escribí el capítulo y la pequeña cita que tuvieron estos dos tórtolos xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Por cierto, para la letra **K** no tengo nada preparado ¿Qué me sugieren?

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	11. Kermés

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WLLIAM JOYCE. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Me alegra mucho traerles por fin ésta palabra. Estuve buscando definiciones en diccionarios y me encontré con ésta bella palabra. La kermeses, al menos en mi país México, son alegres coloridas y llenas de diversión. Eso me hizo pensar en Jack y ¡bum! historia a domicilio xD

Comentarios:

Write it Light: ¡Hola! me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado mis capítulos, por ahora tengo varios proyectos en mente para éste fandom y ellos involucran la pareja de Tooth/Jack. Ojalá cuando pueda publicarlos también te gusten.

Nieve Taisho: De hecho, la K es una letra difícil ¡pero no fue imposible! xD

Raúl: ¡Hola maestro! me alegra que le sigan gustando mis historias. Sobre las clasificaciones, K+ equivale a la clasificación A en el cine; apta para personas de todas las edades. La T tiene contenidos dramáticos enfocados en adolescentes y M es de contenido maduro, apto solo para adultos (igual, no todos hacen caso pero a mí me gusta respetar el género de las historias) Sobre el error que me marca, efectivamente es una disculpa y lo siento si no me di a entender muy bien ahí; es una nota que deberé checar en mis próximas ediciones ¡gracias por hacérmelo notar! me interesa saber lo que considera "impublicable" xD Y trataré de no limitar mucho mi imaginación en esos temas de ahora en adelante. Nuevamente, mil gracias por leer estas historias, significa mucho viniendo de usted y sabe lo que le aprecio =)

Fanatica1Asoaso: Te lo enviaré en este preciso momento ;)

geraldCullenBlack: mmm... me hiciste pensar en una continuación para el capitulo anterior, probablemente enfocada en la "charla" sería bastante divertido =D

JackFrostxToothFairy1fan: ¡me alegra que te gustara! te entiendo, hay historias muy personales. Pero no perderé la esperanza de que hagas una que pueda leer ¡mil gracias por tu apoyo!

Dragón Oscuro: no creas que no se me ocurrió tu idea, de hecho las metáforas son buenas. Pero éste capítulo fluyó mucho más rápido y fácil.

shadamy1510: nuevamente, tus palabras me hacen sonrojar .

¡62 comentarios! qué feliz =D ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Kermés**

**.**

**.**

Tooth nunca había ido a una kermés.

De hecho ni siquiera había escuchado hablar de ellas.

No era un nombre realmente común en los países asiáticos o norteños que frecuentaba. Pero según la explicación de Jack, era un regionalismo latino con el cual se referían a festivales organizados por la comunidad. La idea picó la curiosidad del hada de los dientes, sobre todo porque en su larga existencia apenas y había visto a distancia las fiestas públicas de los humanos. Siempre salía de noche, a recoger los dientes, y ver la calma de los niños cuando sueñan en su mente.

Jack le había dicho que él también solía verlas de lejos, y participar muy poco en ellas. La razón era que las kermeses latinas solían hacerse en primavera y en verano. Además, esas ciudades rara vez eran acosadas por un frío inclemente y menos aún por nieve. Jack era el espíritu del invierno, pero debía respetar el equilibrio de las estaciones y de los ecosistemas (a regañadientes cabe destacarse).

Eso solamente hizo la idea más tentadora. Jack no se había colado en una kermés desde hace casi cincuenta años, y creía que invitar a Tooth sería una cita interesante. Después de todo, el hada de los dientes había dejado muy claro lo mucho que le gustaba divertirse tras sus lecciones rápidas de patinaje.

Ir a una Kermés suponía algo de riesgo. Si bien Jack podía colarse porque eran pocos los niños que sabían de su existencia, prácticamente todo el mundo creía en el hada de los dientes. Era seguro que varios niños la verían. Pero no era nada que Jack Frost no pudiera solucionar.

—No lo sé, Jack—dijo Tooth con nerviosismo—Nunca he hecho esto antes.

—¡Eso es lo que lo hace divertido!—explicó el siempre enérgico guardián de la diversión—Nos quedaremos solo el tiempo que gustes.

—De acuerdo—no sonaba del todo convencida, pero confiaba en Jack y tenía ganas de ver una kermés.

Tooth tenía un enorme saco de color café nada llamativo que cubría a la perfección sus plumas verdes. Un sombrero elegante estilo francés—Jack dijo que se llamaba boina—cubría las plumas de su cabeza. La hacían parecer una linda y extrañamente vestida chica Cosmopolitan. Sus alas estaban cubiertas, por lo que si algún niño la viera, pensarían que era una persona más. Rara quizá, pero al final de cuentas una persona.

Jack encontró una kermés bastante grande y animada en un pueblo mexicano. Toda la comunidad había llenado la calle principal con juegos coloridos donde desfilaban los niños y se podía escuchar la risa de los pequeños. Música regional animaba el ambiente mientras los adultos se la pasaban platicando, bailando o comiendo en los diferentes puestos de comidas recién preparadas. Todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros y el ambiente se respiraba fiestero, alegre, especial. Piñatas colgaban de los techos y dejaban caer confeti multicolor hacia el suelo, en una danza con el viento zig-zageante.

—Esto es….

Tooth no tenía palabras para describirlo. Había niños por doquier ¡Todos corrían, saltaban, jugaban, se perseguían y reían! Varios pequeños llevaban en sus manos huevos pequeños pintados de colores.

—¿Esos son huevos de pascua?—le preguntó Tooth a Jack.

—No en realidad.—para complementar la respuesta señaló a dos pequeños.

Uno de ellos aventó el huevo hacia el otro, el cual se estrelló dejando caer más confeti sobre el cabello salvaje y castaño del niño menor. El pequeño se removió los cabellos para que el confeti cayera al suelo y agarró un huevo azul para perseguir a su agresor.

Tooth rio llevándose una mano a la boca, engentada por el espectáculo de diversiones que estaba contemplando. Esos niños hacían travesuras con una jovialidad que le recordaba demasiado a la manera en que su compañero podía disfrutar de copos de nieve. Ahora entendía porque Jack amaba tanto las kermeses, aunque no pudiera participar en ellas.

—Estás en tu ambiente ¿No es así?—le preguntó, viéndolo de reojo.

—Más o menos—se encogió de hombros—Sería sensacional si pudiera nevar, pero aquí están a plena primavera.

—Aún así se divierten mucho.—miró con añoranza a los jóvenes, esos que ya no creían en ellos, pero que sonreían y cantaban al son de la banda entre risas—Creo entender porqué te gustan.

Solo había diversión ahí. Diversión, pura, inocente, genuina. De esas carcajadas que te nacen del estómago y te hacen doblarte. Por un momento Jack cerró los ojos y dejó que toda la energía de esa felicidad recorriera sus venas. Desde que se había vuelto guardián, la risa de los niños aumentaba sus poderes de la misma forma que los sueños felices a Sandy; o recordar buenos momentos a Tooth. Era una conexión especial que le hacía sentirse muy bien consigo mismo. Como hacerse uno con su centro.

Tooth sabía lo que Jack estaba experimentando y por eso sonrió para sí misma al verlo relajado, dejándose sentir toda la diversión del ambiente. Hasta ese momento, el hada de los dientes no había reparado en la gruesa gota de sudor que caía por la frente del albino. Elevando su mirada pudo encontrar el brillante sol que dejaba caer su calor al pueblo. La acumulación de tanta gente en ese espacio cerrado había creado un ambiente calorífico donde los rayos solares quedaban atascados. Ella sentía apenas un poco de calor, acostumbrada a las temperaturas primaverales de su Palacio. Pero para un espíritu del invierno debía ser demasiado caliente.

—Mira cómo estás sudando—le pasó una mano por su frente—No creo que eso sea sano para ti—se cuestionó mentalmente, viendo alrededor sobre algo que pudiera ayudarle.

Jack salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Tooth alejarse un poco. Había escuchado parte de su diálogo y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Los rayos del sol debilitaban su piel de poco en poco. Por el momento era algo muy tolerable, después de todo no estaban en el desierto. Pero sería prudente irse pronto o de lo contrario le costaría algo de trabajo volar.

Volteó para ver dónde estaba Tooth cuando un puesto pequeño, atestado de gente—hparejas—alrededor, capturó su total atención. Flotó un poco para acercarse, adivinando lo que ahí vendían.

Tooth había caminado entre la muchedumbre, intentando controlar sus ansias de volar, para inclinarse en uno de los puestos de comida. Solamente agarró un vaso de plástico lleno de hielos que estaba olvidado en algún punto del mostrador. Salió despistadamente para que nadie la viera, asegurándose de que las mujeres del mostrador apenas y notaran la ausencia del vaso. Notó entonces la enorme hielera llena colocada en el suelo; un vaso no haría nada de diferencia.

Al volver al punto donde dejó a Jack pudo notar que el espíritu no estaba. Por favor ¡El lugar estaba llenísimo de gente! Tardaría mucho en encontrarle, más si se había escabullido para unirse a juegos de niños. Y el hielo se iba a derretir en su mano ¿Dónde podría estar?

—¡Boo!—gritó a sus espaldas.

Tooth apretó tanto el vaso en sus manos que el plástico se rompió y parte del hielo cayó al suelo, quedando el resto entre sus dedos. Su corazón sobre exaltado palpitaba al mil por hora.

—Caray, no pensé que te iba asustar tanto—Jack tenía el cayado en su mano derecha y sujetaba algo en el bolso de su suéter—¿Estás bien?—preguntó ya más preocupado.

—¡Me diste un tremendo susto!—gritó—¿Cómo demonios crees que estoy?

Y le lanzó los hielos que quedaron en sus manos a la cara.

—Lo siento—cerró los ojos—Eso fue refrescante ¿No tienes más hielos?

Tooth apuntó al suelo, donde la escarcha del hielo comenzaba a formar un charco.

—Oh…—se encogió de hombros—Ni modo.

—Deberíamos ya irnos—agregó Tooth, notando las mejillas raramente sonrojadas de Jack—Creo que este calor de está haciendo daño.

—Tienes un poco de razón en eso… pero primero…

Jack sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado a la mitad. Lo extendió y se lo dio al hada de los dientes. Ella agarró el papel entre sus manos con delicadeza y pudo ver la tinta impresa. La letra elegante marcaba una "Acta de Matrimonio" bajo la licencia "De la chica del puesto" donde "La pareja se comprometía por voluntad o por fuerza a estar unidos toda la eternidad, les costara lo que les costara, tuvieran los hijos que tuvieran y estar o no dispuestos a soportarse porque no les quedaba de otra"

Tooth reía mientras leía las chuscas condiciones de aquel matrimonio, obviamente de juego. Pero mientras más leía más se daba cuenta que si bien Jack tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, también lucía ojos nerviosos.

Al final del Acta estaba una enorme conclusión "Ya firmada el acta la pareja se fregó ¡felicidades hasta que el dinero los separe!"

Y, para sorpresa total de Tooth, en la firma del "desdichado novio" estaba la elegante y antigua letra de Jack, en una firma ligera con un diseño de copo de nieve al final.

Al levantar su mirada para verlo, notó que Jack le extendía la mano con una pluma de color verde brillante.

—Por si quieres…

Era un juego, sí.

Pero un juego real.

Con una sonrisa coqueta, Tooth agarró la pluma y delicadamente comenzó a esbozar el diseño de su elaborada firma sobre la firma de la "fregona novia".

—Hasta que el dinero nos separe—agregó Jack con tono de broma.

—Hasta entonces—acordó Tooth, doblando el Acta de juego.

Jack la agarró y la guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo de su suéter.

Había sido una hermosa primera kermés.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

**NOTICIA.-**Acabo de publicar una traducción de una historia muy tierna del Origen de los Guardianes. Se llama "El deseo de un hada" Por si les interesa y llama la atención leer ese proyecto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Y qué sugerencias me darían para** L**?

¡Nos leemos pronto!

chao!


	12. Luz

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta colección ¡70 comentarios! no me lo puedo creer, de verdad, mil gracias por todo su apoyo que sin él no sería nada xD

Comentarios:

la doncella del viento: ¡Hola! me halagan demasiado tus palabras y me alegra ver que lo disfrutas tanto. Me gustó mucho tu idea, es realmente buena. Tan pronto encuentre una buena letra para acomodarla la subiré, sería interesante un Jack celoso :)

Michelle Weasle Fenton: No hay problema, a mi la escuela también me tiene un poco ocupada pero al menos me las he ingeniado. Me alegra que te haya gustado el toque cultural, aquí en mi ciudad las kermeses solían hacerse más en las escuelas, pero en estados más sureños se hacen entre las colonias. Son fiestas muy coloridas y animadas, me hicieron pensar en la diversión y ya que Jack es el guardián de la diversión supuse que se sentiría atraído a lugares así.

geraldCullenBlack: jajajaja, yo también soy mexicana pero no se me ocurrió hasta que leí la palabra del diccionario, supongo que como hay pocas cosas con "K" en español nos limitamos al momento de pensar. A mí me pasa muy frecuentemente al menos. Adoro esos casamientos, de hecho cuando era niña me casé como unas diez veces xD (Bendita inocencia!) la idea no me la pude quitar así que la desquité, qué bueno que me salió bien.

shadamy1510: aww, no sabes cómo me alegran tus palabras ¡Viva México! (sin ofender a las personas de las demás nacionalidades)

Mochie Blue: No creas que no consideré tus palabras, sí me ayudaron mucho =)

facpsi: ¡Muchísimas gracias! =D ¡saludos!

Dragon Oscuro: Me gustó tanto tu idea que la usé, aunque la redacción quedó muy diferente a como pensé hacerla. Espero que te guste mi versión xD

Nieve Taisho: jajajajaja, de hecho la mitad de las palabras que he usado me las han dicho xD

Write it Light: ¡Muchísimas gracias! yo tampoco pensé que usaría kermés, primero pensé en hacer un error gramatical y poner "kuando" pero lo deseché porque gracias a mi madre me gusta la ortografía. Me desesperé y busqué en mi diccionario y ahí apareció como iluminada por luz celestial "kermés" y dije "¡si, esta!" xD

¡Espero que les guste este cortito drabble! Y haber si adivinan quién es el que habla...

* * *

**Luz**

**.**

**.**

¿Sabías que la soledad es oscura?

Pues lo es.

La soledad puede estar presente aún en medio de una multitud. Es el sentimiento se estar invisible frente a todas las demás personas; la creencia de que nadie te aprecia, nadie te valora, es más, nadie siquiera sabe que existes. Una sensación en absoluto agradable y cuya tristeza generada va consumiendo de forma lenta y tortuosa cualquier ápice de alegre inocencia en el corazón.

Es como un parásito que se anida en tu alma y va avanzando de forma lenta, con cada paso que da te produce un nuevo dolor. Devora insaciablemente pero con paciencia tus alegrías, tus esperanzas, tus anhelos y cualquier gota de autoestima es drenada en el río oscuro. Al final de que la enfermedad te consume no queda nada. Solo una cáscara de lo que fuiste, el disfraz que usas para ocultar la pesada carga de tener un corazón destruido por la ausencia de cualquier sentimiento benevolente.

Y como consecuencia de esto, en la soledad física o emocional que libramos, vamos viendo el mundo y el rededor como si fuera completamente oscuro. No hay nada después de esa oscuridad a la que nos hemos acostumbrado a decir hogar. Notamos recelosos a las personas que pueden tener una vida acompañada y sentimos celos hasta de los pájaros que vuelan en grupos hacia el sur. Son celos que conforme más oscura se vuelve nuestra realdad, más van desapareciendo. El punto culminante de esa oscuridad llega cuando no nos importa ya en absoluto lo que los demás puedan darnos o lo que el mundo tiene por ofrecer. Y a pesar de que estamos rodeados de personas buenas que nos sonreían, nos apoyan e intentan ayudarnos, eso no lo podemos ver. Todo se ve a través de esa oscuridad, un velo que se va engrosando de forma rápida e inclemente. La ceguera que te causa muchas veces es eterna, porque llegados a ese punto de desesperación por la soledad absoluta, pocas personas consiguen mantenerse cuerdas.

Se mantienen cuerdos los que ha pesar de todo el avance que ha tenido esta enfermedad mantienen un espíritu demasiado fuerte como para pensar que las cosas serán eternas. Ese dejo de espíritu, lo poco que ha quedado de tu verdadero ser, se aferra a la idea de que las cosas cambian con el tiempo y de que en algún momento de la vida se podrá encontrar algo o alguien que rompa ese velo oscuro. Pero son contadas las personas que guardan ese minúsculo rayo de luz en sus interiores ¿Quién puede mantener una gota de luz en medio de un océano de oscuridad?

Y cuando la ceguera es total, viene la locura. Una locura en absoluto sana. La mente se bloquea porque no concibe vivir sin gente. Las personas estamos diseñadas para vivir acompañadas, la ausencia de gente nos carcome el espíritu arruinando nuestro corazón y cuando ya mató a éste, se va a la mente, trastornándola, comiéndose nuestra cordura y juicio hasta dejar a una persona ermitaña que locamente cree que es preferible la soledad y se encierra en sí mismo para no ver la realidad de su amargura, su tristeza, su desdicha ¡Pobres los que llegan a ese punto! Porque de ahí, ya no hay retorno.

En todos mis años de existencia solamente he conocido a una persona que se envolvió del velo oscuro más grueso de la humanidad, y sin embargo, consiguió salir. A pesar de que la soledad ya no había dejado prácticamente nada en su esencia, experimentó un fuerte despertar espiritual. Inducido desde luego, por personas a su alrededor que al fin le prestaron un poco de atención y le ayudaron paulatinamente a retirarle la venda de sus ojos.

Salir de la oscura soledad es como nacer de nuevo. Ya no hay melancolía y tristeza, ahora todo es alegría pura y encantadora. Pero lo que más me sorprende de este caso, es que el muchachito en cuestión, a pesar de haber sido torturado por el germen de la soledad por más de tres siglos, pudo mantener un poco de luz en su interior.

El muchachito tenía la esperanza, muy débil pero renuente a morir, de que las cosas mejorarían. Él luchaba y buscaba respuestas de una motivación, del porqué de su existencia. Él jamás se dejó vencer por la ignorancia de su naturaleza y en vez de eso prosiguió, con mucha desesperación, a exigir sus recuerdos, a exigir la verdad de quién era. Ese rayito de luz, cálido y oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón, se expandió enormemente cuando encontró una luz más, externa, dándole apoyo y consuelo.

¿Saben qué puede vencer cualquier tipo de soledad?

El amor.

Y no me refiero solo al amor de pareja que se tienen entre los cónyuges. Me refiero al amor en todas sus presentaciones. El que está latiendo en los amigos, familiares, conocidos. Porque más de trescientos de soledad pueden ser borrados y su velo destrozado en cuestión de segundos, con una pizca de amor genuino.

El amor genuino es escaso, es raro de encontrar, y por eso tan apreciado y celosamente protegido. Un amor natural que te nace del corazón y que por eso, jamás podrá morir. Nace como una luz incandescente que barre con todo alrededor y puede formar en un solo latido un mundo completamente nuevo. Una esperanza. Un anhelo. Una vida.

Pues bien, este muchachito llamado Jack Frost encontró el amor. Y fue una luz tan cegadora que lo sacó definitivamente de su celda oscura donde había estado confinado. Si bien la alegría de saber quién era y la satisfacción de conocer su propia misión le dieron las armas para salir ya de ese cruel velo negro, el amor le proporcionó un brillo demasiado intento, hermoso, que le jaló bruscamente de su pesadilla personal y lo colocó en la más tierna realidad.

Encontró el amor en una amiga que recientemente había formado. Una mujer que amaba a los niños y había consagrado su existencia a cuidarlos. De esas que toda su belleza externa reflejan la grandeza interna. Conocida por los niños como el hada de los dientes, Tooth había experimentado por sí misma lo que era la soledad cuando fue humana. Una soledad en la cual nadie podía comprender la forma en que ella veía la vida, tan llena de bellezas. Si bien nunca se encerró en la oscuridad, porque vivió en soledad apenas unos pocos años, sentía empatía con los eventos que le causaron tantas tristezas al espíritu del invierno.

Quizá fue de esa empatía donde nació el amor. O quizá nació de la facilidad con la cual Jack Frost podía esconder sus miedos. Porque déjenme decirles que, a pesar de que Jack estaba sumergido en esa oscura soledad, podía aún volar sobre las nubes carcajeando y jugar entre los niños aunque no lo vieran ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Sencillamente por ese rayito de luz que se negaba a morir en su interior. Un rayito que después, descubrió era su centro. El que guiaría de ahí en adelante sus acciones, decisiones y destino.

Jack podía hacerla sonreír con un solo gesto. Tooth jamás había conocido a nadie así. Ella veía en Jack a una persona profundamente herida que necesitaba de mucha ayuda y amor para salir adelante, y a pesar de que esto era cierto, Jack caminaba erguido pretendiendo ser más fuerte que su propia tristeza por el bien de los niños y de los guardianes.

El potente rayo de luz que fue apoyo, amor y consuelo por parte de Tooth borró cualquier estrago de soledad que pudiera haber permanecido en el corazón de Jack. Y en su lugar dejó a un corazón puro, brillante y latiendo amor, felicidad, alegría y diversión a cada segundo. Atrás en un pasado lejano había quedado el espíritu solitario que vagaba en calles frías sumido en una oscuridad personal. Ahora, ese mismo espíritu que seguía volando entre montañas frías irradiaba una luz imposible de ignorar. Tal vez fuera por eso que muchos niños lo veían ahora.

Quizá ustedes consideren que trescientos años de soledad no pueden borrarse del corazón en un menos de un año. Pero yo les digo, y les aseguro, que la luz del amor es mil veces más poderosa que la tristeza de estar solo. Y que basta un rayito de esperanza para que de cualquier mala experiencia, por más que haya durado, quede olvidada.

Yo sabía perfectamente que esto iba a pasar entre mis dos guardianes. Y no quiero que tomen a mal la forma en que encaminé sus vidas. Jack Frost no podría haber aceptado la luz de ese amor si no estuviera sumergido en tinieblas. Y Tooth jamás habría experimentado aquel sentimiento de empatía de no ser por las heridas que tenía Jack Frost. Se dice que existen almas gemelas, y es verdad. Pero las almas no nacen siendo absolutas y van moldeándose hasta pulir su esencia con los años. Era necesario pulir estas dos almas para que al momento de encontrarse, se sanaran mutuamente. Y eso he logrado.

Muchas personas me cuestionan mis métodos y a veces hasta piensan que me olvido de ellos. Pero no es verdad. Velo por la humanidad con celo y no me canso de buscar las formas correctas en que pueda ayudar a la gente. Lamentablemente, la ayuda no es inmediata, tarda más de lo que muchos están dispuestos a esperar. Pero como dijo Jack Frost, deben creer en mí y en que hago solo lo mejor.

Puedo observar ahora desde las alturas cómo mis dos almas gemelas van caminando agarradas de la mano, disfrutando la eternidad que podrán vivir juntos ¿No creen que trescientos años de soledad te preparan para una eternidad feliz? Hay una luz en cada uno de nosotros, una luz que se proyecta conforme más y más nos vamos acercando a nuestro verdadero yo. La luz que crean la fe, el amor y la felicidad pueden repeler cualquier tipo de oscuridad.

Créanme, porque yo lo hago cada noche, en el cielo infinito.

Y cuando digo una cosa, deben creerme.

* * *

¡Tarán!

Primero.-Profundice mucho los sentimientos de soledad y como su contrario es el amor, sé que mencioné pocas ocasiones el nombre de "Jack" o "Tooth" pero creo que la redacción da a entender muy bien que es la historia de ambos personajes entrelazada.

Segundo.-¡Oh si, hablo el Hombre de la Luna! me encanta lo enigmático de este personaje, y de hecho estoy intentando hacer una novelización de la película donde le daré más protagonismo xD

En fin ¿Qué les pareció?¿Bueno o malo?

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	13. Milagro

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

¿Cómo han estado? Las cosas acá se han puesto interesantes, he tenido problemas con mi internet así que probablemente me demoré más en actualizarles tanto este fic como "el deseo de un hada" pero seguiré escribiendo los capítulos para subirlos en cualquier momento que tenga señal =D Este capítulo me pareció ligeramente parecido al anterior, porque habla de las frustraciones de Jack aunque desde otra perspectiva. Quizá sea la misma trama pero desarrollada de diferente forma. Al final me gustó mucho la redacción y por eso dije "qué más da? súbelo" y aquí está. Prometo tener más imaginación para la siguiente letra.

Comentarios:

Prika T: Yo creo que las estrellas son una parte más de Dios, y sí te escuchan. Al menos esa impresión me dan. Pues bendito sea Dios sí tengo un amigo que le gusta mucho la historia, pero no te preocupes, encontrarás a una persona en este mar de gente que es la tierra. Yo también soy de México ¿En qué ciudad vives? quizá podríamos contactarnos más pronto de lo que imaginas ;)

la doncella del viento: ¿en serio es la historia con más comentarios? wow... me siento terriblemente halagada, como no tienes una idea. Mil gracias por leerme y darme tu apoyo =D

Shadamy1510: Bueno, en realidad seguía la M pero tomaré en cuenta tus palabras =D Supuse que eras Guest ¡no me equivoque! yeah. Qué bueno que también te guste el hombre de la luna, es un personaje secundario pero genial para mi gusto.

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo! de hecho, a mí lo que se me complicaba más cuando comencé a escribir era que los diálogos coincidieran con los párrafos xD Me llamó mucho la atención la palabra "madurar" pero al final ganó ésta. Espero que aún así te guste ;)

Dragon Oscuro: yo AMO Mecano, Hijo de la Luna es de mis canciones favoritas y sí, cuando la escuché después de haber visto la película inmediatamente pensé en Jack Frost. De hecho se me está ocurriendo en estos momentos un fic relacionado con eso, pero quiero primero concentrarme en terminar éste fic y mi traducción. También me gustan de Mecano "Mujer contra Mujer" "Dalai Lama" "Dalí" y mil canciones más =D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Milagro**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué es un Milagro?

Hay un montón de personas que viven en el mundo y no creen en los milagros. Están locos. Porque el mundo en sí es un milagro ¿O es que no pueden ver esos hermosos colores en el cielo formando un arco iris? ¿O el movimiento delicado de las flores cuando van abriéndose rebelando la suavidad de sus pétalos? ¿O la danza fina y elegante de las hojas al caer de los arboles? Hasta el brillo del sol es un milagro.

Pues bien, Jack no crecía en los milagros.

Un milagro era, por definición de la humanidad, un evento natural alterado por intervención divina para el beneficio de una o varias personas. Jack se había pasado casi dos siglos orando, suplicando, llorando y gritando por un milagro. Rogaba que alguien pudiera verlo, escuchar su voz y ponerle un poco de atención. Nunca se le cumplió. Jamás, en su vida, su deseo se vio realizado. No le hicieron su milagro. Pues bien, él ya no creería en los milagros.

¿Por qué iba creer que había una persona superior que te guiaba a través del destino y repentinamente te ayudaba de esa forma esporádica? Claro que existían entes superiores. Él conocía al Hombre de la Luna, pero de seguro había varios más. Los seres inmortales eran demasiados y no pudieron ser creados por una sola persona, o Dios, o como le quieran llamar.

La gente más creyente hablaba de los milagros como si ocurrieran cada cierto tiempo a personas que fueron tan bondadosas y llenas de luz que se lo merecían. Jack se había pasado toda su existencia haciendo reír a los niños—aunque cometiendo algunas travesuras—y jamás notó la presencia, o al más mínimo apoyo, de ningún ente superior.

Le negaron lo único que quiso realmente. Le privaron de la compañía de un amigo y lo dejaron en un mundo frío, condenado a la soledad eterna, simplemente porque sí. Quizá estaba cumpliendo un castigo muy largo por un pecado cometido en el pasado. Pero ¿Cuál pecado? Él no recordaba nada antes de ser Jack Frost. Él no existía antes de ser Jack Frost ¿Cómo iba a poder estar pagando una culpa que nunca pudo cometer? Además, por favor ¿Qué era tan malo como para mecer la soledad absoluta? ¿El ser invisible?

No, los milagros no existían.

A los doscientos cincuenta años toda esperanza en que su milagro se viera realizado huyó del cuerpo herido y el corazón destrozado del espíritu del invierno. El cínico muchachito que dejó atrás apenas era una cáscara del verdadero ser que fue. Una máscara que con los años fue cayéndose también, y que colapsó en el 68 tras ver la realidad en los gritos enfurecidos de un Conejo de Pascua al que le arruinaron su festividad.

Al final alguien pudo verlo. No de la forma en que planeaba pero al menos eso valía. Jack sabía que los demás espíritus podían verse entre sí, pero todos los espíritus parecían siempre tan inmersos en sus preocupaciones, sus deberes y responsabilidades, que no le prestaban nada de atención. Vale, los gritos y reclamos del Conejo de Pascua no eran lo que esperaba, pero un poco de atención hacia su persona, fuera de la forma en que fuera, valieron la pena.

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Jack se percatara de que eso en realidad tampoco importaba. Si no lo querían, pues bien. No lo quisieran. Ya estaba cansado de mendigar por atención y cariño. Adiós a los demás espíritus, adiós a las personas y a los niños. Haría lo que quisiera, se divertiría, gozaría de la vida en grande y ya nada le importaría ¿Sabían porqué? Porque los milagros no existían y él jamás iba a ser apreciado por nadie. Porque hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca sería suficiente. Y ya estaba harto de cualquier tipo de relación artificial o sueños guajiros que no se iban a realizar ¡Hasta aquí!

Y Jack llevó muy bien su vida de solitario por más o menos cuarenta años. El tiempo en que el Hombre de la Luna consideró que ya era hora de cumplirle su milagro.

Lo primero fue respingar. Los Guardianes le habían dicho que había sido escogido como un nuevo guardián "¡Eso no es para mí!" le gritó a la luna enfurecido, lleno de toda la frustración que tres siglos de soledad encierran en cualquier corazón. A él no le importaba en absoluto ser guardián o siquiera las respuestas que los demás guardianes le estaban dando. Él estaba enfurecido con la luna, que después de haberlo dejado solo por trescientos años le mandaba ahora convertirse en un protector de los niños.

¿Bajo qué maldita convicción podía creerle a la luna? ¿Porqué, maldita sea, debía hacerle caso a un ente que lo abandonó durante siglos? ¡Siglos! ¡Años, días, noches, semanas y temporadas enteras llorando y suplicando por una respuesta! ¡Una existencia entera llena de sufrimientos! ¿Y ahora iba con su luz plateada a decirle lo que debía hacer? ¿Mandándole convertirse en un Guardián? ¡A la fregada todo! ¡Claro que no! Él era Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, había estado solo siempre y solo se quedaría. Haría lo que le diera en gana porque esa era su vida y si la Luna pensaba que solo porque él lo mandaba iba a cambiar, estaba muy equivocado. No. Claro que no. Nadie tenía poder sobre él ¡Nadie!

Pero esa etapa de rabia pronto fue desvaneciéndose cuando la magia que rodeaba a los Guardianes le atrapó. Esa magia en realidad no venía de ellos, venía de su interior. Era el centro que estaba latiendo, su misión, su guía. Aquél que siempre se encontró en su interior pero que empedernidamente buscó en su exterior. Todas sus respuestas dentro de su ser, y jamás se había percatado.

La guerra contra Pitch no fue sencilla. Él conocía todos sus miedos como la palma de su mano. Jack no supo exactamente cómo pudo hacerle frente a Pitch Black antes de saber que su centro, precisamente, era contrarrestar el miedo. Su hielo lo congelaba, paralizaba los temores y con su alegría podía hacerlos desvanecer. Fue una alegría inmensa ¡Él había sido elegido por una razón! ¡Él tenía un propósito, una misión! De verdad que sí.

Pero Jack no podía haberse imaginado que eso era solo el comienzo de su milagro.

—¿Ya estás listo?—le preguntó Tooth, con una enorme sonrisa y ojos violetas llenos de brillo, volando al ras del suelo para poder verlo mejor.

Se suponía que ya debían de estar en el Taller de Norte, festejando el año nuevo.

Jack apretó más el cayado en su mano y asintió.

—Completamente.

Un brillo pícaro apareció en el rostro del hada de los dientes.

—¿Una carrera?—preguntó.

El viento hizo que Jack se alzara un poco sobre el suelo.

—Cuando quieras—fue su emocionada respuesta.

—¡Ahora!

Apenas lo había gritado cuando sus alas revolotearon fuertemente mandándola lejos hacia el Polo Norte. Jack vio la silueta desaparecer muy rápidamente a la distancia, y él sonrió para sí mismo. Dos años. Dos años desde que no estaba nada solo. Todo lo contrario. Estaba divinamente acompañado.

Antes de ponerse a volar y alcanzar a Tooth con la velocidad de los vientos, Jack alzó la mirada hacia el cielo donde la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor. A la altura donde estaba se podía ver cercana, casi tangible a pesar de estar a más de mil kilómetros de distancia. Sus rayos plateados creaban una atmósfera de tranquilidad muy alentadora. Como el palpitar esperanzador de un corazón.

—Gracias—le dijo, con una gratitud inmensa, lanzándose a volar de forma rápida para alcanzar a su enamorada.

¿Y cómo no estar agradecido? No estaba solo, ya nunca más. Los Guardianes eran su familia, siempre encargándose de hacerlo sentir bien y apreciado. Pero más que ellos, estaba Tooth. La hermosa hada de los dientes con plumas multicolores y ojos brillantes de color violeta que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Y sabía que siempre iba a contar con ella, para toda una eternidad.

Entre las nubes Jack pudo ver perfectamente a Tooth que volaba a toda velocidad. Ella lo vio y se echó a reír de la emoción mientras ambos inmortales combatían por mantenerse al frente, atravesando nubes y sobrevolando las montañas cubiertas de nieve que eran indicio de lo cerca que estaba ya el Polo Norte. Tooth volaba rápidamente y con una gracia envidiable. El verla así de feliz, de hermosa y de alegre de estar con él hizo que su corazón latiera aún más rápido. Al final, quizá los milagros sí existían.

Tooth era su milagro.

* * *

Cortito pero bueno ¿No? xD

¿Alguna sugerencia para la letra N?

¡Mil gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutando!

chao!


	14. Nota

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo rápidamente la nueva palabra. La verdad, se me ocurrió mientras dormía. Tuve sueños extraños y al despertar no sé porqué pensé en Jack y un recado... lo demás surgió conforme fui escribiendo xD ¡Esta es la tan esperada escena de Jack celoso que me han estado pidiendo! ojalá haya superado sus expectativas.

Comentarios:

Guest: era una palabra muy bonita, pero no se me ocurrió nada, lo siento.

Dragón Oscuro: Tu idea me gustó mucho, pero ya tenía más de la mitad de este escrito cuando me dejaste el comentario. No obstante usaré la misma idea pero con otra palabra, muy probablemente en la que sigue ;)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡idea tomada! disfrútala...

Shadamy1510: petición concedida. A mí también me hubiera gustado un poco más de protagonismo para el hombre de la luna, pero tengo entendido que en los libros tiene mucho. No lo sé, no los he leído aunque espero conseguirlos pronto ;)

geraldCullenBlack: oh, no te preocupes. De hecho subí esto desde el cyber. Te entiendo perfectamente. Me gustaron las palabras "niñez" y "nieve" pero ésta ganó. De hecho yo no me he divorciado, así que en teoría tengo como diez esposos jajajaja. Lo que me alegra es que hayas leído y te haya gustado.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Nota**

**.**

**.**

Era una de esas rabias que te nacen de repente y no sabes a qué atribuir.

Bueno, tenía una ligera idea, pero no ¡No podía ser eso! Oh porfavor, él era Jack Frost. El término "inseguridad" no estaba en su vocabulario. No, no, no, no…. ¿Oh sí?

Y es que todo había empezado con tanta inocencia. Solo llegó al Palacio de los Dientes, como siempre llegaba puntualmente en la tarde. Y esperaba encontrar a Tooth en la parte central del palacio dando indicaciones a sus haditas, volando grácilmente haciendo relucir sus hermosas plumas multicolores. Pero no, en vez de eso, encontró a todas las haditas atareadas haciendo sus deberes y a la fiel Babytooth acercándose a él para darle una nota.

¿Una nota?

_Jack, sé que te había prometido ir a los Alpes esta tarde para ver la inauguración de los juegos invernales, pero Aster me habló y sonaba preocupado. Espero que no te moleste, me pasaré la tarde con él. Mañana veré cómo recompensártelo ¿De acuerdo? ¡Eres el mejor!_

_PD.-Si me necesitas estaré con Aster hasta el anochecer._

_¡Te quiero!_

Solo una cosa pasó por la mente del espíritu del invierno cuando terminó de leer la nota.

¿QUIEN. ERA. ASTER?

Ok. Muy bien. Vamos aclarando las cosas. Los Guardianes eran cinco espíritus, pero en el mundo existían centenares. Miles quizá. Conocía a bastantes, precisamente porque se la pasaba viajando con los vientos. Pero a no ser que el Hombre de la Luna hubiera creado a un espíritu nuevo estos días NO conocía a ni un solo espíritu llamado Aster.

¿Quién era Aster?

—¿Quién es Aster?—preguntó Jack inmediatamente, mirando a Babytooth de forma analizadora y casi amenazante.

Babytooth se encogió de hombros intentando recordar. A ella el nombre tampoco le sonaba muy conocido, acaso lo escuchó era hacia siglos, cuando nació. Y eso sí que era tiempo atrás. Intentó preguntar a sus hermanas y ellas estaban igual. El nombres les sonaba, más no eran capaces de recordar quién era.

Y mientras ellas andaban con su dilema, Jack estaba con la cabeza queriéndole explotar ¿Quién era Aster? Maldición. Ni siquiera sabía porqué pero le causaba un enorme enfado el solo hecho de imaginar a Tooth sonriendo, acompañando a un hombre—porque el nombre era masculino—y hablando de quién sabe qué temas.

¿Porqué le enfadaba tanto?

Babytooth se le acercó sigilosa y chilló unas cuantas veces. Acostumbrado a su idioma, Jack entendió su pregunta "¿Te quedarás a dormir?"

—Claro que sí, de aquí no me voy sin ver a Tooth—declaró casi con enfado.

Las demás haditas podían sentirlo. Esto se iba a poner bueno.

Con los brazos cruzados, Jack releyó la nota en sus manos aún más enfadado ¿Dónde demonios estaba Tooth? ¿Quién era ese tal Aster? ¿Porqué iba a estar con él en toda la tarde? Un extraño sentimiento de posesividad recorrió sus venas. Tooth era _suya _¿No?

Comenzó a oscurecer en el palacio de los dientes. La luna alumbraba en cuarto menguante rodeada de hermosas estrellas tintineantes. Las haditas iban y venían recogiendo dientes y dejando monedas en su lugar. Eran demasiado eficaces en su trabajo y todas lucían sonrientes. Se le parecían tanto a Tooth. Maldición ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¡Ya era muy tarde! ¿No que regresaría al anochecer?

Finalmente, después de lo que a Jack le parecieron horas, la silueta danzarina de Tooth apareció a la distancia. Ella volaba con una mueca de cansancio y sus ojos violetas parpadeaban rápidamente. Solo de verla supo que ella necesitaba una buena siesta. Pero no se iba ir a dormir hasta no darle explicaciones.

—¿Jack?—Tooth bostezó—Pensé que te irías con Norte… ¿Babytooth no te dio mi nota?

—Sí, me la dio—el enfado se coló en los matices de su voz, dejando a Tooth extrañada—¿Me podías explicar porqué estuviste toda la tarde con ese tal Aster?

Tooth lo miraba como quien no comprende la situación, cosa que lo enfadó más de ser posible.

—Bueno, él me llamó diciendo que estaba teniendo problemas y me ofrecí a ayudarle.

—¿Y porqué deberías ayudarlo? ¿Acaso le debes algo?

Tooth frunció el ceño.

—Es mi amigo, Jack. Claro que le ayudo cuando puedo.

—Aunque eso signifique dejarme plantado con un montón de haditas y un simple trozo de papel—señaló la nota que estaba en sus manos.

Tooth voló para estar frente a Jack, dejando que sus piececitos tocaran el suelo. Jack se veía muy molesto, y apenas entendía la razón.

—Fue una emergencia—le explicó, pero después recordó que aunque Jack era su pareja eso no le daba ningún derecho sobre sus decisiones y vida persona.—Además, yo puedo ir con mis amigos cuando me da en gana. No respingo en absoluto cuanto te pasas días sin visitarme por crear tormentas en los Alpes ¿Oh sí?

—Es muy diferente—respondió rápidamente—Ese es mi trabajo. Y ayudar a "Aster" no es trabajo.

—¡Solamente fue un favor!—casi gritó—Nunca pensé que fueras a ser un espíritu tan celoso—colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo?—¡Ja! Eso no estaba en el vocabulario de Jack Frost.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú!—lo señaló—Estás celoso, eso es todo. Admítelo.

—No voy a estar celoso de un tonto espíritu que no conozco—Tooth iba a responderle a eso, pero no la dejó ni siquiera abrir la boca—¡Solamente estoy molesto que no me hayas aviado con tiempo para cancelar nuestros planes!

—Pues lo lamento, pero Aster me habló de último momento.—una sonrisita luchaba por aparecer en los labios de Tooth. La imagen de ese Jack celoso era extrañamente tierna.

—¡Aster, Aster, Aster! ¡Te pasas una tarde entera con él y no dejas de mencionarlo!

—No sabía que pintar huevos fuera un delito—se cruzó de brazos con aires de grandeza.

—¡Por supuesto que…! ¿Eh?

¿Pintar huevos? ¿Quién dijo algo de pintar huevos?

—¿Te pasaste toda la tarde pintando huevos?

—Ah sí. Aster se lastimó la muñeca y no podía pintar bien los detalles, así que me pidió ayuda para esta tarde. Creo que te hablará a ti mañana para que le ayudes, igual que Norte. No quiere retrasar la producción.

Un momento. Eso sonaba mucho a Conejo.

—¿Quién demonios metió a Conejo en la discusión?—estaba desesperado, frustrado y no entendía ya nada.

La sonrisa de Tooth se volvió una ligera risa.

—Jack, Aster era el nombre humano de Conejo—miró entre sus pestañas al chico invernal—¿No lo sabías?

Fue como un balde de agua fría para el chico.

¿En serio?

—No…

—Eso lo explica todo—la expresión de Tooth era de total triunfo—¡Te pusiste celoso de Conejo!

Ahora Jack no estaba nada enfadado. Todo lo contrario. Un rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas reflejo del bochorno que estaba pasando.

—¿Pues yo cómo iba a saber que Aster era el nombre de Conejo? Ni siquiera sabía que era humano…

—Bueno, lo fue hace siglos…

Jack no sabía que decir. Esto era embarazoso.

—¿Sigues enfadado?—preguntó dulcemente.

—No….pensándolo bien—"nunca debí estarlo" iba a decir. Pero sus ojos lo delataron antes que sus palabras.

—¿Sabes? Es tierno que seas celoso—Tooth le sonrió—Pero no quisiera futuros malos entendidos. El nombre humano de Norte era Nicolás y el de Sandy era Emmanuel.

—Ah… por eso le dicen Meme ¿No es así?

—Exacto—asintió.

Jack pensó un poco.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Ana—fue su respuesta—Por eso me llamaron Toothiana, siempre lo acortó a Tooth—lo miró fijamente—¿El tuyo Jack?

—Jack, también. Pero Overland en vez de Frost.

Tooth volvió a volar despacio.

—Bueno, ya es tarde. Y créemelo o n pintar huevos cansa—un bostezo apoyó esa noción—¿Te quedas a dormir?

Jack iba a responderle cuando la esfera de cristal en su bolso—regalo de Norte y que mantenía a todos los Guardianes comunicados—comenzó a brillar. La sacó y entonces apareció la imagen de huevos de pascua antes de que Conejo, con rostro cansado, le hablara a través del cristal.

—¡Hey, Frostbite!—saludó con el molesto apodo.

—Hola Canguro—fue su respuesta—¿Cómo está eso de que te lastimaste una pata?

—La muñeca tonto—replicó—Y es verdad. Mi error, salté mal. En fin, ¿Te molestaría echarme una mano con los huevos? Tooth acaba de irse y Norte no me responde.

Jack miró a Tooth de reojo. Ella asintió como consintiendo la invitación.

—Está bien, iré en un segundo.

Conejo pudo apreciar a Tooth a la distancia.

—Un momento ¿Qué haces en el palacio de los dientes?

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Solamente visitaba a Ana—le sonrió al hada con picardía—Te veo en unos minutos Canguro.

—¡Hey!

El brillo desapareció cuando Jack guardó nuevamente la esfera en su bolso.

—Supongo que debo irme…

—Lo sé—Tooth voló hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Suerte con Aster—le guiñó el ojo.

Jack cerró la distancia entre ambos y le robó un ligero beso en los labios antes de saltar con su cayado al cielo.

—¡Gracias!

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	15. Oportunidad

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todos de nuevo! Al fin les traigo este nuevo capítulo, disculpen mi momentáneo bloqueo xD

Antes que nada

¡Muchas felicidades a **Fanatica1Asoase** que hoy cumple un año más de vida! este capítulo te lo dedico con mucho cariño y gratitud por el apoyo que me has dado ¡Cumple muchos años más de felicidad! 3

Ahora, a responderles sus comentarios:

Nicole1992: ¡Muchísimas gracias! espero que estos capítulos te sigan gustando.

aleprettycat: ¡Hola! antes que nada, me encantó tu idea para ortografía pero al desarrollarla no me gustó para nada como me quedó. Espero que lo comprendas y me esperes el tiempo en que pueda escribir un buen fic con esa idea, para de verdad desquitarlo porque está sensacional. Me alegra haber podido adaptar decentemente las kermeses mexicanas con la personalidad de nuestros protagonistas, viniendo de otra mexicana sí es un halago. Me encantan tus comentarios, de verdad me llenan de ánimo y ganas para seguir escribiendo ¡Gracias! y sobre bajarla las rayitas al romance, lo haré a partir del siguiente drabble ¿te parece? Mil gracias por leer y ojalá este capítulo te guste.

Tsukimine12: Oh no te preocupes, me encantan tus comentarios y más me gusta saber que te agradan mis historias ¡Gracias!

shadamy1510: Oh, que bueno que te gustara. Lamento no haber podido tomar ni una de tus opciones, espero que aún lo disfrutes ;)

Fanatica1Asoase: ¡Muchas felicidades! disfrútalo por favor.

Dragon Oscuro: de hecho, la ñ estaba demasiado difícil así que me fui directo a la O. Espero que lo comprendas :S

JuDDi: ¡Amo a Jack! sencillamente debía ponerle una escena de celos, era justo y necesario xD

Lady Le Fleur: No sabes cómo me halaga que consideres mi fic como tu favorito de los fics en español y más aún que te agradara la pareja a partir de mi humilde historia. Son detalles que a una como escritora le enternecen de sobremanera. Con respecto a sus sugerencias, no creas que las tomé en cuenta, y espero que continúes disfrutando de esta colección el tiempo que demoro en terminarla. Mil Gracias.

**Este** drabble es una precuela de todos los drabbles anteriores, donde se menciona el** inicio del noviazgo** de Jack/Tooth ¡Porque lo que me piden lo cumplo! xD

* * *

**Oportunidad**

**.**

**.**

Muy bien, lo primero era respirar. O al menos eso pensaba. Mejor dicho eso necesitaba. Pero un momento, él era inmortal. No era una necesidad en sí respirar ¿Oh sí? ¡Oh demonios! Ya estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Respiró hondo—vaya, parece que sí lo necesitaba…. Oh no ¡concéntrate!—y cerró los ojos.

Desvaríos como esos son demasiado frecuentes entre los enamorados, y que nadie se atreva a decirle lo contrario a Jack Frost. El pobre espíritu del invierno se había pasado semanas enteras pensando en la hermosa sonrisa del hada de los dientes y recordando sus finos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; ese esporádico abrazo que le dio cuando vencieron a Pitch era un recuerdo tan atesorado. Demonios, todo lo recordaba a ella. Hasta los recuerdos le hacían recordar puesto que ella era la guardiana de los recuerdos. Por milésima ocasión en ese día debió pedirse a sí mismo mayor calma y respiración profunda de forma en que su corazón dejara de latir desbocado. No era normal, ni natural ni mucho menos aceptable ponerse a sí por el simple hecho de una visita.

Bueno, es que no era cualquier visita. Era en el palacio de los dientes. De hecho, no había recibido ningún tipo de invitación, pero él solo encontró excusas para regresar. Después de todo, aunque le había devuelto el cilindro dorado lleno de recuerdos humanos siempre puedes pedir volver a verlos nuevamente ¿No es así? Era una excusa patética pero meses no le consiguieron una mejor, así que solo invocó a los vientos dirigiéndose hacia la morada de la culpante de semejantes tonterías.

Aunque no debía culparla. Tooth era tan bella a su manera. Con grandes ojos violetas, sus plumas multicolor, la sonrisa de sus labios. Era tan amable, cálida y divertida. Estaba seguro que antes de ser Guardián se hubiera llevado bien con ella, de la misma manera que con Sandy. Pero se estaba desviando nuevamente del tema así que despejó su mente… otra vez.

El plan estaba formado en su cabeza. Llegar al palacio, saludarla, preguntarle qué tal le va y quizá… quizá… quizá inclinarse a probar esos bellos labios ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Eso por ahora NO. "Jack Frost, por una vez en tu vida se maduro" se reprendió a sí mismo, aunque en realidad no surtió efecto alguno.

El palacio de los dientes estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Las haditas iban de un lado al otro llevando sus dientes o cogiendo monedas. Todas en perfecta sincronía. Se veían hermosas como unas Tooths en miniatura. Inmediatamente se pusieron felices de verlo y un pequeño grupo lo rodeó dándole la bienvenida. Jack nunca sabría cómo, de entre tantas hadas idénticas, podría reconocer a Babytooth. Pero lo hacía y eso le daba esperanzas de llamar a cada hada por su nombre algún día… muy lejano.

—Hola haditas—las saludó—¿Y Tooth?

Las hadas señalaron hacia el centro del palacio donde el hada de los dientes daba una que otra instrucción y volaba en giros divertidos.

"Muy bien Jack, ésta es tu oportunidad. No la desperdicies" se dijo al inclinarse para descender cerca de ella.

Tooth estaba prestándole atención a medias a sus hadas. Les daba instrucciones de dónde recoger los siguientes dientes, pero por lo demás sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos de sus haditas ese día. Al sentir una fresca brisa cerca ella inmediatamente recordó a Jack y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas. No llevaban siquiera un año siendo amigos ¡No era sano enamorarse tan rápidamente! Ella había sentido una inmensa curiosidad por conocerlo desde que nació y más cuando escuchaba los rumores de sus perfectos dientes blancos.

"Tooth, concéntrate en tu trabajo" se dijo a sí misma

Pero era inútil. No había dejado de pensar en el chico helado desde que habían derrotado a Pitch y de eso casi se cumplía un año. Numerosos fuero los casos de los niños que recibieron hasta un dólar por su diente caído, cosa que le afectó después en las finanzas. Si no aprendía a concentrarse en el trabajo definitivamente algo malo pasaría, porque con la mente puesta en el invierno en realidad que nada le estaba saliendo bien.

Babytooth se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención, solo alcanzó a escuchar Jack.

—Lo sé, Babytooth—suspiró—No me lo saco de la mete ¿Puedes creerlo? Jamás pensé que los inmortales podíamos… enamorarnos de ésta forma.

Jack, que estaba detrás de ella a como tres metros, se detuvo sigiloso. Escuchar la palabra "amor" lo puso tenso ¿Tooth estaba enamorada? ¿De quién?

Babytooth comenzó a chillar para que Tooth se diera la vuelta, pero el hada de los dientes comenzó a monologar.

—Es que ¡No entiendo! He existido por tantos siglos… solo con el deseo de ver felices a los niños y recoger los dientes pero… pero…

Cerró los ojos buscando las palabras.

—Ahora no puedo concentrarme. Pienso en él todo el tiempo, me lo imagino volando alrededor del palacio y por cualquier cosa escucho su risa ¡No es normal! ¿Me entiendes?—miró al hadita—Lo más seguro es que no.

Bajó el rostro. Jack estaba tieso, Tooth estaba enamorada y aparentemente de quién fuera no le correspondía ¿Quién podía ser tan tarado para no ver la belleza de su sonrisa? Era tan… doloroso. El corazón se le detuvo por un momento y casi lo sintió partir.

—Y lo peor es que… no creo que podamos estar juntos—su voz sonaba pastosa, como cuando una persona llora. De espaldas Jack no podía ver el llanto, pero solo de ver a Tooth encogida le causó dolor—¿Qué podría ver el espíritu del invierno en una criatura primaveral como yo?

Un momento ¡Tiempo fuera!

¿Había dicho espíritu del invierno?

El corazón de Jack, hasta ese momento quiero, comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Babytooth estaba ya resignada de brazitos cruzados viendo al hada de los dientes con lágrimas en los ojos. Jack se acercó a ella, sin hacer ruido, pensando que ese era su momento.

Esa su mejor oportunidad.

Respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

—Podría ver a una mujer hermosa, de plumas brillantes y alas grandes que se la pasa sonriendo a todo momento. Podría ver lindos ojos violetas llenos de ilusión cuando ven a un niño dormir. Podría ver a una guardiana entregada de lleno a su profesión, y que protegerá siempre a los suyos cueste lo que cueste.

Tooth estaba quieta, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón colgando de las palabras previamente mencionadas. Esa era la voz que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando y no podía creer que estuviera ahí. Tooth miró a Babytooth enfrente de ella y la pequeña hada asintió, dándole a entender que no era una jugada de su imaginación,

—¿Tooth?

El hada de los dientes respingó, sobresaltada. De forma lenta comenzó a voltear, para encontrarse al espíritu del invierno con su siempre jovial sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes de enamorado. El corazón saliéndose de su pecho.

—Jack…

Frost acortó el espacio entre ambos para que estuvieran uno frente al otro.

—Jack, yo… es decir… todo lo que dije antes… fue… pues… yo… ¡Tú no tienes que…! es que…

El sonrojo era tan adorable, al menos para los ojos de Jack. Motivado por una repentina confianza, el espíritu del invierno estiró su mano para acariciar de forma dulce la mejilla del hada. Tooth cerró los ojos ante la caricia, deleitándose por sentirse correspondida.

—Me gustas mucho Tooth—fue lo único que dijo. Y para ese punto, las palabras salieron sobrando. Eran el adorno perfecto para el momento ideal.

—Tu también me gustas, Jack.

Fue el turno del hada de tomar la iniciativa, acercándose a él con los ojos cerrados. Y Jack terminó de cerrar esa distancia con sus labios.

Babytooth suspiró ¡ya era hora! Sobrevoló hacia donde sus hermanas lista para contarles lo que acababa de pasar… aunque, por el lugar donde estaban, era seguro que una buena parte de sus hermanitas ya lo supieran. Estaba feliz.

¡Jack ahora sería como su padre!

* * *

Muy bien... hasta aquí este capítulo.

**Aviso.**-Me han pedido que como estoy pasándome un poco con la miel-cosa que a veces no puedo evitar-escriba un par de capítulos tranquilos. El próximo será "Pereza" y ya casi lo termino, pretendo seguir con dos o tres drabbles entre cómicos y relajantes con apenas un detalle de romance. Después de todo, tanta miel empalaga xD Así que si tienen ideas de situaciones divertidas o cosas por el estilo ¡soy toda oídos!

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	16. Pereza

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Me alegra mucho poder traerles un nuevo capítulo más a esta colección ¡No esperaba que les gustara tanto el inicio de la relación entre Jack y Tooth! al menos pensé que era muy sencillo xD Como sea, este es un drabble en serio, demasiado corto y casi no hace relación a la pareja. Trata sobre todos los guardianes un poquito xD ¡espero les guste!

Comentarios:

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡De nada! espero que haya sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Bueno, este drabble n es del todo cómico, ni siquiera sé en que estaba pensando cuando lo escribí pero bueno...

geraldCullenBlack: uf, me alegra que te hubiera gustado. La verdad no tenía muchas ideas para poner el inicio de su relación, y escribí lo primero que se me ocurrió. Al menos sí fue bueno, por lo que me dices ¡Gracias por leer! saludos.

Dragon Oscuro: ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión!:)

shadamy1510: mil gracias sobrina shadamy, sus comentaros me halagan ;)

aleprettycat: ¡Y me sigues dando ideas! una donde los demás guardianes se enteren de su relación... mmm... ¿qué palabra podría ser? ¡ya me estoy poniendo a pensar! por el romance no te apures, creo que serán unos pocos drabbles con sentidos cómicos y después retomaré el romance. Soy demasiado romántica hasta para mí xD ¡Disfruta el chap!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Pereza**

**.**

**.**

Era una imagen para postal.

Los Guardianes se habían reunido por petición de Norte para llevar un chequeo mensual de sus deberes y la estabilidad de las luces en el globo. Estaban de acuerdo en que Pitch los tomó por sorpresa debido a lo confiados que estaban tras siglos de paz y no querían que volviera a pasar eso. La reunión sería en el taller y empezó como charlas triviales de lo que hacían, sus complicaciones si las tenían y sobre todo, la fe de los niños. Todo estaba bien, en paz y bajo control. Fue por eso que Norte mandó traer unos cuantos pastelitos y chocolate caliente. Alrededor de la chimenea, comieron y bromearon por un rato, hasta que de repente el ambiente se hizo pesado.

No pesado de tensión, o problemas. No, todo lo contrario. Era tanta la comodidad que sentían entre ellos y estaban relajándose después de varios días. Inesperadamente buscaron zonas cómodas en las cuales no deberían estar parados y los párpados se debilitaron conforme las voces se fueron apagando. Cualquier ímpetu cayó ante la pereza del momento.

Norte estaba reclinado en su enorme sillón, frente a la chimenea, con ambas manos encima de su barriga rebosante que recién acababa de comer. Parpadeaba despacio, comenzando a cerrar los ojos y dejando el tintineo de los cascabeles de los duendes relajara sus nervios. Después de todo, los yetis tenían todo perfectamente controlado. Una hora sin supervisión no iba a crear nada de caos ¿Verdad?

Al lado de Norte y más cerca aún de la chimenea estaba Conejo. Un huevo a medio pintar y el pincel dejados en el suelo demostraban su poco ahínco. Recostado en unos cojines que le creaban una cama perfecta a su tamaño, el conejo de pascua dejaba descansar su muñeca fracturada. Porque un huevo no iba a atrasar toda la producción ¿Verdad?

Sandy estaba de pie, frente a Norte y Conejo. Sus pies flotaban sobre el suelo por pocos centímetros creando una especie de aurora dorada. Sus ojos completamente cerrados, cabeza reclinada y figuritas alegres danzando sobre su cabeza. El Guardián de los sueños no podía otorgar bellas ilusiones de no soñarlas él ¿Verdad?

Tooth estaba cerca de ellos, sorprendentemente había bajado las alas y dejado que su cuerpo descansara sobre otro montón de cojines mullidos, no muy cerca de la chimenea, en el espacio que separaba a Jack de Norte. Ya le había dicho a Babytooth todas las instrucciones correspondientes antes de ir al taller y que se hiciera cargo del palacio un par de horas. Sólo unas horas. Eso no detendría a sus haditas en su misión por el mundo ¿Verdad?

Jack, lo más lejos posible de la chimenea, permanecía recostado en el sillón amplio para dos o tres personas. El cayado entre sus manos le servía de apoyo a los pies, por lo que la comodidad le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento. El ambiente era tan perfecto. A la distancia que estaba del fuego la calidez era amena, y no asfixiante. De fondo, completamente lejanos estaban los sonidos de los cascabeles y los yetis haciendo juguetes. Cercanos los ligeros ronquidos de los demás Guardianes.

Se sentía en casa. En una habitación cálida y cómoda donde toda su familia había decidido, de forma inconsciente, que un rato de descanso no le haría mal a nadie. Y el ambiente pesado lleno de sueños que su nueva familia había formado terminó de relajarlo. Miró a su familia alrededor del fuego una sola vez más, antes de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar y dejarse llevar por la arena dorada.

¿Qué serían cinco minutos más?

* * *

¿Y?

¿Qué les pareció? xD

¡Mil gracias por leer! se habrán dado cuenta que hice algo muy relajado... por la palabra ¿Algunas sugerencias para la **Q**?

Chao!


	17. ¿Qué?

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo de nuevo!

**¡100 comentarios!** ¡Mi Dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer lectores tan amables y buenos como ustedes? ¡Me tienen demasiado feliz! Jamás pensé que ésta historia llegaría a tener tantos comentario, es decir... me tienen shockeada xD ¡Gracias!

Siento que me tardé con éste drabble más de lo que tenía pensado. No es ni muy corto pero tampoco es realmente largo, como había dicho antes no tiene tanto romance y se enfoca en la forma en que los Guardianes se enteraron de la relación que tenía nuestra parejita. Espero les guste xD

Comentarios:

Nieve Taisho: Oh yes... pereza everywhere xD

Fanatica1Asoaso: bueno, te gustó y eso era lo importante, el sentido es que fuera ligeramente cómico así que cumplí con mi propósico xD

shadamy1510: Tomé una de tus palabras, sobrina Shadamy aunqué no sé si la usé de la forma en que pensabas que podría aplicarse.

Dragon Oscuro: Te entendí perfectamente, "querer" del sentido desear algo. Lamentablemente no se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para esa palabra, al menos no concretas. Veré si puedo usarla más adelante ;)

aleprettycat: ¡Uf, Sandy! la verdad, ese detalle se me pasó por alto. Tienes razón, hubiera sido una buena forma de agregarle unos cuantos párrafos más al pequeñísimo drabble. Tomaré nota para las próximas actualizaciones (meter más a Sany xD) Sobre las ideas que me has dado, quiero que sepas que me gustaron mucho sobre todo las de Tooth. No he podido encontrar los libros donde se abarca su biografía y he leído unos cuantos fanfics sobre el tema (pero el que más me gustó era increíblemente pesimista) veré qué cosas se me ocurren para ésta linda hada =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**¿Qué?**

**.**

**.**

Conejo pasaba su boomerang de un lado al otro, dándole unos cuantos giros en el aire y después cayendo sobre su pata. Estaba lo más cerca posible del fuego donde el pelaje se le calentaba y la frescura del hielo no le causaba ni el más mínimo temblor. Sandman a su lado solo sobrevolaba unos pocos centímetros el suelo con expresión cansada y creaba figuritas de arena para entretenerse. Ambos estaba demasiad aburridos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Al final, Conejo rompió el silencio con una sencilla pregunta. La que estaba en mente de todos.

—¿Dónde están Jack y Tooth?—preguntó Conejo a Sandy. El guardián de los sueños encogió ambos hombros, sin saber la ubicación de sus dos amigos.

Norte estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación en su escritorio, tallando figuras de hielo. Pero la mueca de su rostro era muy notoria. Había encendido las luces boreales hace casi media hora ¡Solo Tooth y Jack no habían llegado! No era una emergencia tan grande como la de Pitch, pero habían acordado reuniones mensuales para monitorear las sombras y que el coco no los pescara por sorpresa nuevamente. Jack era bromista y no le sorprendía su retraso, pero ¿Tooth? Conocía al hada de los dientes desde hace siglos, ella siempre era muy puntual.

Norte talló un último detalle en su pequeño avión de hielo y se puso de pie con expresión fastidiada. Bajó las mangas arremangadas de sus hombros y agarró el abrigo que colgaba del perchero, ante la mirada expectante de sus dos compañeros.

—Vamos a buscarlos—dijo.—No vaya ser que les pasó algo.

Le dijo a Phil que prepara el trineo para salir rápidamente, el yeti asintió alejándose.

Sandy estaba a su lado y asintió de forma enérgica. Estaba de acuerdo con la idea de buscar a sus dos compañeros guardianes. Se habían retrasado mucho y como Norte, comenzaba a preocuparse por ellos. Uno nunca terminaba de conocer los peligros que había en el mundo.

Conejo, en cambio, sí respingó.

—¿Ir nuevamente en ese endemoniado trineo, solo por esos dos? ¡Eso sí que no!—guardó el boomerang con el que se estuvo distrayendo en su compartimiento—¡Si quieres me iré en mis madrigueras!

—Conejo—Norte los guiaba hacia el establo del trineo—Debemos buscarlos todos juntos ¿No es así, Sandy?—miró suplicante al pequeño hombrecillo dorado.

Él asintió, mirando a Conejo con una sonrisa.

Conejo en realidad no quería ceder, pero Sandy con su arena dorada formó la silueta de Pitch. El coco seguramente seguía confinado en la oscuridad, pero si se consideraba que ése era su don, salir de las sombras le sería tardado y a la vez sencillo. Conejo, como Sandy, dudaba que sus amigos hubieran sido atacados por pesadillas de Pitch. Pero la preocupación fue más grande.

—Cuando los encuentre… ¡sobre todo a Jack! oh sí, me desquitaré de lo lindo…

Pero esa amenaza no impidió que Conejo se subiera el trineo con los otros dos guardianes y se lanzaron a volar sobre el cielo para buscar a sus compañeros perdidos. Sus garras encajándose en la madera mientras el viento movía bruscamente y de un lado al otro el trineo sin que los renos pudieran evitarlo. Sandy elevaba los bracitos disfrutando el paseo y Norte lanzaba carcajadas de júbilo mientras tiraba de las riendas. Conejo hizo nota mental de darle un buen merecido a Jack.

Primero fueron al Palacio de los Dientes, imaginando que quizá Tooth no había alcanzado a ver las luces boreales. Además, Jack podía estar en todas partes. Pero en el Palacio las haditas hacían su trabajo tranquilamente, su reina ausente.

—¿Dónde está Tooth?—preguntó Conejo a un montón de haditas que volaron dándole la bienvenida.

Las haditas se arremolinaron alrededor de los guardianes, señalando hacia las aureolas boreales.

—¿En el Polo?.—interrumpió Norte, que podía entenderle a las hadas—¿Hace cuánto se fue?

Ellas chillaban a modo de respuesta.

—¿Quince minutos?

Sandy no hizo nada por ocultar su sorpresa ante esa revelación. Hace quince minutos ellos todavía estaban en el taller. Los dos guardianes se vieron mutuamente. Sandy propuso con imágenes encima de su cabeza que regresaran al Polo Norte.

—Pero todavía nos falta de encontrar a Jack…

Las haditas agregaron entonces más información. Norte las escuchó con mucha atención antes de explicarle a Conejo y Sandy.

—Dicen que Jack se fue con Tooth.—su cara era de total sorpresa. Después de todo ¿Qué haría Jack con Tooth?

—¿En serio?—Conejo estaba algo sorprendido—¿Y qué hacía él aquí?—pero no hubo respuesta.

Las haditas iban a contestar, pero algo las detuvo. Bajaron su rostro como avergonzadas y alcanzaron a ver que unas tenían un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas; chillaron a modo de despedida y regresaron a su trabajo volando como rayos.

Sandy supuso que ellas ocultaban algo, pero lo dejó pasar. Conejo tenía pensamientos parecidos pero su curiosidad no fue tan grande. Norte, en cambio, experimentó la sensación de cosquilleo descendiendo por su vientre anunciando que algo estaba ocurriendo. No se sentía como algo malo, pero sí como un cambio drástico. Una especie de premonición.

Norte tiró de las riendas para regresar al taller. Supuestamente ahí estaban Tooth y Jack ¿Acaso llegaron poco después de que ellos salieran a buscarlos? Era extraño, pero probable. El trineo descendió suavemente para aterrizar y los yetis se acercaron a Norte notificándole la llegada de los otros dos guardianes.

—Ah bueno, ya me tenían preocupados—Norte le dio las riendas al yeti—Mete los renos al establo por favor.—se comenzó a quitar el abrigo, la sensación en su vientre acrecentándose.

En teoría Jack y Tooth estaba bien, pero ¿Porqué no habían llegado temprano? Las haditas no estaban nada preocupadas ni alteradas, solo concentradas en su trabajo. Era nula la probabilidad de que Tooth hubiera sido atacada por algún ente y Jack llegara a ayudarla, pues de haber sido así las haditas hubieran estado nerviosas. La razón de su retraso seguía siendo un apasionante misterio que aún así les daba un dejo de preocupación.

—¿Por qué crees que se hayan retrasado?—preguntaba Conejo a Norte, mientras saltaba hacia el salón principal—Tooth siempre es puntual.

—No lo sé—Norte se encogió de hombros—Quizá Jack estaba hablando con ella y…

Abrieron la puerta. Los dos estaban tan inmersos en sus palabras que no se dieron cuenta del espectáculo frente a ellos. Sandy estaba estático, viendo a las dos figuras cerca de la chimenea. Estiró una de sus manos para jalar bruscamente el abrigo de Norte, demasiado noqueado como para tener una reacción más correcta. De poder hablar, estaba seguro que hubiera gritado.

—¿Qué pasa, Sandy…?—Norte volteó hacia donde Sandy señalaba, y no pudo terminar la oración.

Norte y Conejo abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

Sandy seguía boquiabierto.

Ahí, cerca de la chimenea, estaban Jack y Tooth.

Pero no como se los habían imaginado. Los dos estaban sentados sobre el sillón, muy cerca uno del otro. Las manos de Jack atrapaban la cintura del hada en un abrazo casi posesivo, su cayado en la mano lo bloqueaba cualquier salida al hada de los dientes. Ella, con una sonrisa, tenía sus dos manos colocadas suavemente sobre el pecho del guardián de la diversión y por su posición se creaba la ilusión de que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas. En determinado momento, sin decir más, los dos cerraron la escasa distancia de sus rostros y se dieron un beso suave, tierno, intenso a su manera.

Mientras, los otros tres Guardianes tenían expresiones se absoluto shock. Ojos demasiado abiertos, quijada caídas, piel pálida. No sabían si lo que estaba frente a ellos era real o una mala jugada de su imaginación. El boomerang en manos de Conejo se deslizó hacia el suelo, pues Aster no tuvo ni poca concentración para sujetarlo. Tocó el suelo y rebotó en él dos veces, causando un ruido lo suficientemente alto que perturbó la quietud de la habitación. Y llamó la atención de los dos amantes.

No dijeron nada ni hicieron algo. Jack y Tooth seguían abrazados, pero sus rostros estaban quizá más impactados que los de sus amigos y Jack se puso más pálido aún que un muerto. Tiesos en su lugar, como estatuas congeladas, los cinco guardianes no tenían ni las más remota idea de qué hacer, decir o cómo demonios actuar. Las expresiones se sorpresa se negaban a abandonar sus facciones.

Un solo pensamiento pasaba por la mente de los cinco, manteniéndolos aún más estáticos.

¿Qué?

* * *

En un principio iba a agregar unos cuantos diálogos donde Tooth y Jack trataban de explicar la situación a los demás, pero luego pensé que eso iba a arruinar el factor sorpresa del drabble. El capítulo se enfoca en _cómo_ se enteraron de su relación, solamente eso, no da más detalles a fondo de sus reacciones porque eso muy probablemente lo trate en drabbles más adelante. Espero que aún con todo les haya gustado ;)

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	18. Risas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Bueno, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo que a mi parecer es muy profundo. Aunque ya conocemos la historia de Jack quise ahondar más en sus emociones y un pequeño vistazo al pasado. Esto es una preparación, porque el siguiente capítulo (al que aún no le pongo palabra) explicará la historia de Tooth xD

Comentarios:

Nieve Taisho: jajajajja, creo que tienes razón :)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! El personaje de Conejo me gustó mucho, por la rivalidad que tenía con Jack en la película era fraternal y graciosa al mismo tiempo. Sencillamente amé la forma en que los dos congeniaron =)

shadamy1510: bueno mi sobrina Shadamy, me sirvieron mucho porque como puedes ver usé una de las palabras que me dejaste, aunque no creo de la forma en que te lo hubieras imaginado ¡Gracias por toda la ayuda!

Dragon Oscuro: La precuela de "¿Qué?" podría considerarse "Oportunidad" porque ocurre pocos meses después de que Jack y Tooth se hacen novios. Como puedes ves, esta colección de drabble narran la historia de estos dos de forma desordenada xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Risas**

**.**

**.**

_Jack Frost estaba al borde del pueblo, con el cayado en su mano. La sombra de los árboles impedía que el sol tocara su cuerpo. El viento era gélido, como cualquier día invernal. Había niños caminando a través del parque desganados. Todos seguían a una niña de cabello marrón y sencillo vestido bordado con lágrimas en sus ojos cafés. Se veía triste y desconsolada. Los niños igual. Pero Jack sabía que eso no estaba bien. Había despertado en medio del lago hace casi una semana, y con los vientos voló a otros pueblos cercanos. Los niños allá jugaban y corrían y peleaban con bolas de nieve ¿Por qué estos niños no?_

_Una sensación extraña apareció en su vientre y escaló todo su cuerpo. El cayado emitió un ligero palpitar, como deseando ser usado. Jack quería escuchar la risa de esa niña morena más que cualquier otra cosa y ver los demás niños correr entre nieve blanca. Sentía que su deber era animarlos._

_No sabía bien cómo hacerlo, ya que ellos no podían verlo. Así que voló suavemente y cayó de la forma lás grácil posible a su lado. La punta arqueada del cayado palpitando aún más fuerte. Siguiendo un instinto interior hizo descender la punta arqueada y ésta, al tocar la nieve del suelo, la alzó. Jack pensó en las bolas de nieve e inmediatamente cinco pequeñas esferitas redondas estaban a sus pies. Jack sabía que podía congelar, controlar la escarcha, la caída de la nieve y los vientos. Pero no que también podía darle forma ¡Esto sería divertido!_

_Divertido._

_La palabra hizo eco en sus pensamientos. El corazón, usualmente entristecido por estar solo, comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada. En su mente el eco de unas risas lejanas le hicieron comprender que la diversión era importante. Él sabía que necesitaba divertirse y divertir a los demás. Fue un conocimiento que apareció en su mente de forma rápida e inesperada, como si algo lejano y dormido al fin hubiera despertad._

_Se inclinó para agarrar una de las bolas de nieve, la sostuvo evaluándola. Algo faltaba. Cerró los ojos y le sopló. Contempló después como el viento que salía de su boca depositó suaves brillos celestes de escarcha mágica sobre la nieve blanca. Y entonces, la lanzó._

_La bola cayó sobre la niña morena y triste; ella se tambaleó por la sorpresa. Los demás niños voltearon molestos de que hubieran agredido de forma inocente a la pequeña. Pero de repente, la magia invernal actúo. La escarcha mágica escaló hasta los ojos de la niña y comenzaron a brillar, haciendo que de repente ella viera todas las cosas como si fueran divertidas ¡El mundo era su juego! Y la niña, por ese pequeño instante, sintió que su juguetón hermano estaba a su lado, dispuesto a darle una revancha en una batalla campal de nieve._

_De repente se inclinó haciendo otra bola de nieve y la lanzó a uno de sus amigos. Éste se lanzó a reír y los demás se dispersaron haciendo la guerra. Unos cuantos adultos se quedaron de pie, viéndolos con sonrisas un poco melancólicas._

_—Ya era hora—dijo una de las mujeres—No creo que haya mejor forma de honrar el niño Overland._

_—Lo sé.—le respondió una mujer al lado, que tenía mirada perdida en los pequeños—Pobre chico…._

_Pero Jack las escuchó a medias. El sonido de las risas volaba por el viento y llegó hasta él. Fue como una brisa especial que se coló por sus venas y le dio una tremenda energía. Ahora sentía que debía hacer reír a más niños ¡Más y más! Necesitaba llevarles diversión a los pequeños del mundo. Esas risas eran especiales y le recordaron a una sonrisa lejana, perdida en el tiempo._

_¿Sería ése su propósito?_

.

Las haditas estaban riendo.

Tooth podía sentirlo a través de su vínculo con ellas. Estaban divertidas y felices. Además, en la parte donde ella estaba del Palacio se podía escuchar el lejano eco de las vocecillas riendo. Era un sonido tan diferente y bello, como mil campanadas esperanzadoras sonando al mismo tiempo, dándote esa sensación de consuelo y fe.

Tooth no había escuchado reír a sus haditas en varios siglos, siempre concentradas en su trabajo. Sonreían claro, y se divertían porque recolectar dientes para ellas era su vida. Pero escuchar sus risas, un sonido perdido en el tiempo, hizo que sus instintos maternales salieran a flor de piel y le hicieran sentir orgullosa tanto de ellas, como curiosa de qué las puso tan felices.

El hada de los dientes siempre se consideró a sí misma como la madre de todas sus haditas. Ella las había traído al mundo con sus poderes mágicos. Era su deber velar por ellas independientemente de las obligaciones que tuvieran. Y sabía que solo existía en el mundo una persona capaz de llevar risas a quien quisiera.

Jack Frost.

Aún recordaba aquel día. Ella se había reído muchas veces, pero eran risas pequeñas, discretas y disimuladas. Sonreía todo el tiempo porque era feliz haciendo su trabajo. Pero ¿A quién engañaba? Llevaba mucho tiempo sin divertirse realmente. Siempre concentrada en su trabajo. Nada más en eso. Hasta que Jack y ella comenzaron su relación y el espíritu del invierno empedernidamente hizo broma tras otra. Risas y más risas no pudieron evitar que una sonora carcajada la hiciera doblarse en el suelo, sintiendo una diversión que en siglos no había vivido.

Jack podía hacerla reír con demasiada facilidad. Y a sus haditas igual. Aunque a veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Lugar a donde fuera Jack había risas. Fuera Burguess, Nueva York, Rusia, Francia, Inglaterra ¡Había risas!

Tooth voló y encontró a Jack sentado en una de las tantas terrazas de su Palacio rodeado de un grupo de haditas que seguían riéndose de sus raras muecas. El hada de los dientes se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar su propia risa. Pero fue imposible porque Jack inmediatamente se dio cuenta.

—¡Te habíamos extrañado!—le dijo Jack—Tu risa es el acompañante perfecto de este coro.

Varias haditas estaban en el suelo recuperándose de sus carcajadas. Tooth voló hacia ellas, revisando que estuvieran bien. Lo cual era hasta cierto punto inútil porque Jack hacía de todo menos lastimar a alguien.

—¿Por qué siempre que vienes tienes que hacernos reír?—no era un reclamo, era una preguntaba impregnada de curiosidad.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi centro, recuerda—fue su respuesta.

La curiosidad solamente creció.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sé—le quedó realmente claro cuando, en medio de la desesperación para salvar a Jamie de Pitch, lo que hizo fue lanzar una bola de nieve como si fueran a divertirse todos juntos—Pero a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué es tu centro?

Jack no se esperaba esa pregunta. Es decir, claro que tenía las respuestas. Ahora recordaba todo de su vida humana salvo los pequeños detalles de cosas no relevantes que se pierden con el tiempo. Pero su centro, esa razón de que fuera Guardián, fue un don que tuvo en vida y que usó hasta su muerte. Uno que la gente de su pueblo apreció a medias de la misma forma que los Guardianes en un principio. Era un tema del que nunca habló, sólo con Babytooth porque ella estaba ahí después de haber dado su viaje al pasado. Pero Tooth merecía completamente saber más cosas de él; esa era una pregunta que con el tiempo le hubiera hecho.

—Siempre fui así—le dijo, su voz repentinamente más seria por la melancolía de recordar su vida humana—Cuando era humano, había muchos problemas en mi pueblo. Ya sabes, éramos colonos, y los adultos se la veían realmente difíciles para poder sembrar, cuidar el ganado y comerciar. Las demás colonias estaban muy lejos y también el puerto. Desde muy pequeño me di cuenta de que mis padres siempre estaban preocupados por los impuestos y por la comida, y también me di cuenta que preocuparme por ellos no iba a servir de nada. ¡Había suficiente preocupación en el pueblo!

Sonrió un poco, con dejo de alegría.

—Mi madre me decía que solo jugara, era un niño de como cuatro años… y eso hice. Me divertía. Me di cuenta de que divirtiéndome me olvidaba de los problemas y podía ser feliz aún si no cenaba o si mi padre tardaba días enteros en regresar de sus viajes para comerciar. Con el tiempo, también comencé a divertir a las demás personas. Bajo cualquier excusa intentaba que todos rieran, para que se relajara y dejaran de preocuparse mucho. Y entonces nació mi hermana…

Esa era información completamente nueva.

—¿Tenías una hermana?—Tooth ya no volaba, estaba sentado a su lado.

Jack asintió.

—Sí, yo tenía como ocho o nueve años cuando ella nació. Mi padre viajaba mucho y mi madre debía atender la casa, así que me hicieron prometer que yo siempre la cuidaría. Y eso hice. Pero al crecer me fui dando cuenta de que ella, como todos los demás niños, pueden ser felices de forma fácil y rápida, no como los adultos que se ríen un poco y después de angustian. No quería que ella fuera una niña angustiada y triste, así que siempre jugaba con ella y con los demás niños. Le hacía bromas e intentaba que todo pareciera un juego. Mientras hubiera risas, sabía que ella iba a estar bien.

Jack se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos antes de volver a responder. Tooth colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en su mano helada, animándolo a que continuara.

—La llevé a patinar un día sobre el lago congelado. Era su primera vez patinando. Estaba demasiado feliz saltando y riendo hasta que el hielo se empezó a romper, bajo sus pies—cerró los ojos y suspiró—Estaba aterrada. Y yo sabía que el miedo no nos iba a servir de nada. Hice lo que siempre hacía, volví la situación un juego. Le prometí que estaría bien y después la convencí de que jugáramos a dar saltos—sonrió de forma triste—Ella confió en mí y también empezó a reír mientras jugábamos.

Apretó fuertemente el cayado en su mano.

—Con el cayado la jalé hasta hielo firme, pero yo caí en el hielo frágil. Apenas me di cuenta de eso cuando terminé hundido en el agua…

Tooth no pudo evitar jadear sorprendida.

Ella, como sus demás compañeros guardianes, habían muerto de forma pacífica. No de forma repentina. Se esperaban la muerte y fue una total sorpresa que los hicieran inmortales. Pero Jack ¡Se murió ahogado! Por salvar a su hermana menor… comenzaba a entender más cosas de su personalidad.

—Y es lo mismo que sigo haciendo—continuó el espíritu del invierno—Cuando los niños se divierten ven el mundo con mayor alegría. Su inocencia permanece. Quizá cuando crezcan la vayan perdiendo, es parte de la vida, pero si tuvieron suficientes diversiones de niños las tendrán de grandes. La diversión es algo imprescindible.

Tooth, realmente, no sabía qué decir.

De repente Jack se echó a reír.

—Es irónico ¿No crees?—sonrió—Siempre, desde que me convertí en inmortal, hacía bromas. Me encantaba escuchar la risa de los niños y de las personas. Era como si me diera más energía—la miró fijamente—Ahora que soy Guardián, y sé que ése es mi centro, estoy más consciente de toda la energía que me dan las risas.

—¿Y es mucha?—inquirió.

—Como a ti cada diente que recoges—agregó—Digamos que sería mi equivalente.

Realmente, cuando Tooth le preguntó porqué le encantaba hacer reír se esperó una pequeña explicación. Del tipo "me gusta" o "es divertido". Pero nunca un sentimiento tan profundo. Jack Frost era un espíritu realmente sensible y poderoso. Y un Guardián desde antes de haber sido elegido.

Él era Guardián de la diversión. Y las risas, su poder.

* * *

¡Tarán! Hasta ahí llegó el capítulo =)

El siguiente quiero crearle una historia de Tooth, porqué ella fue escogida para ser guardiana y todo eso... pero no elijo aún la palabra. Por ahora tengo las opciones "Sana" "Salud" y "Saber" pero no me decido y no me terminan de gustar. Si tienes ideas de la vida de Tooth y también de la letra que pueda usar con muchísimo gusto las aceptaré.

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	19. Sagrado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Aqui ya con el nuevo capítulo! Debatí mucho el título, me mandaron varias opciones pero la historia de Tooth no la tenía nada definida y de repente me encontré perdida en mis ideas. Al final solamente comencé a escribir y ya cuando terminé le puse un título xD ¡Al menos salió!

Éste capítulo es una continuación del chapter anterior, Risas.

Comentarios:

la doncella del viento: ¿En serio? wow, gracias por esa información. Usualmente ponía Asia, refiriéndome a todo el continente. Bueno, no estaba tan lejos xD Muchas gracias por la información =D

Nieve Taisho: ¡Lo sé! cuando vi el pasado de Jack me quedé con cara de "What?" es decir ¡Se cayó! yo... uf... Estaba creo que como la hermana, incapaz de creer que había muerto ¡era Jack! pero bueno, ya pasé el shock xD

nicole1992: ¡Muchas gracias! espero te guste :)

Dragon Oscuro: Sí intenté usar "sana" o "sanar" pero cuando iba escribiendo créeme que me quedé en blanco. Hubo un momento en que no supe cómo relacionar "sanar" con los recuerdos. Y Tooth es la guardiana de los recuerdos. Al final espero que este capítulo sea bueno.

Fanatica1Asoaso: "Sueños" era una buena palabra, pero ese es el centro de Sandman y realmente no pude conectarlo bien los recuerdos. Espero que esta palabra te guste :)

shadamy1510: Gracias, sobrina shadamy xD Pero usé otra palabra que no estaba lista. Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Sagrado**

**.**

_**.**_

_—¡Ana, Ana!—gritaba el pequeño niño, corriendo hacia su hermana mayor—¡Mira! ¡Se me ha caído!—le mostró un pequeño diente de leche y señaló la enrojecida encía de su boca—¿Estoy enfermo? ¿Me voy a morir?_

_Otro de sus hermanos mayores se echó a reír. Ana lo hizo callar con una mirada. Se inclinó hacia su hermano pequeño, agarrando el diente de su manita._

_—¡Mira qué hermoso es!—dijo sorprendida, como si viera la más linda joya del mundo—Seguro te dejarán una hermosa y deliciosa fruta por él._

_El niño la miró sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando._

_—¿Una fruta? ¿Por mi diente? ¡Pero estoy enfermo!—lloriqueó—¡Los dientes no se caen!—y señaló la dentadura de Ana._

_—Mira—se sentó a su lado, mostrándole el diente—Los dientes pequeños de los niños, se caen, porque son joyas muy importantes…_

_—¿En serio?_

_El hermano mayor se acercó curioso. Ana pensaba rápido, buscando una explicación. Ella sabía que su hermanito necesitaba saber que estaba sano. Los dientes se caían, eso era natural, pero si volvía el proceso un lindo recuerdo olvidaría entonces el hambre que tenía ahora, o al menos no recordaría el hambre en un buen rato mientras buscaban comida. Necesitaba crearles bellos recuerdos. Hermosos momentos. Bellas esperanzas. Pensó en mamá y una idea se le ocurrió._

_—¡Si!—dijo con una sonrisa—Hay... hadas. Hermosas y pequeñas hadas. Ellas vienen por los dientes de los niños. Son tan chiquititas que con los dientes construyen sus casas._

_—¿En serio?—preguntó el niño, un poco escéptico._

_—¡Claro que sí!—fue al respuesta de Ana—Me lo dijo mamá. Y ya sabes que mamá siempre decía la verdad._

_La sonrisa iluminó los ojos de su hermano menor. Un nuevo y bello recuerdo de hadas se formaba en su mente. Iba a estar bien. De ahora en adelante cada diente caído sería una bella hada._

_—¿Y vivirán en mi diente? ¿Felices?_

_—Sí—asintió—Pero no te lo quitarán nada más. Ellas… ¡Te dejan algo! como un truque ¿Si me entiendes?_

_—¡Si, entiendo!—ahora daba saltitos de la emoción—¿Cuándo vendrán las haditas? ¡Quiero verlas!_

_—En la noche que estés durmiendo van a venir—contestó apresuradamente—No debes verlas, porque si las ves, ellas se enojarán y no te darán nada por tu diente._

_—Entendido—dijo su hermanito._

_El hermano menor ahora cuidó de su tesoro durante todo el día. Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Se acostó en el suelo cerca de unas cómodas hojas con el diente en su mano. Ana se puso de pie, no sin antes revisar que todos estuvieran bien, para salir de la cueva._

_—¿A dónde vas?—la detuvo el hermano mayor._

_—Buscaré algo de comer—dijo—Para el diente._

_Él frunció el ceño._

_—¿Por qué le inventaste una historia así?—preguntó, cruzándose de brazos—Solamente te expondrás al frío por unas míseras semillas._

_—Lo necesitaba—miró al hermano menor llena de cariño—Él necesita tener bellos recuerdos._

_—¡Es lo único en lo que piensas!—casi gritó, conteniéndose por los hermanos dormidos—¿De qué nos servirán esos lindos recuerdos? ¡Debemos comer, Ana!_

_Ella asintió, pero además de eso, contestó:_

_—¿Recuerdas a mamá y a papá?_

_Su hermano se tensó._

_—Sí._

_—¿Y qué pasa cada vez que los recuerdas?—Su voz sonaba dulce, conciliadora._

_Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su hermano._

_—Me pongo feliz…_

_—Los buenos recuerdos te hacen feliz en tiempos de desesperación como los que estamos viviendo—Y Ana lo sabía. Ella solo se mantenía cuerda por sus hermanos y por lo feliz que fue de niña—Tu y yo recordamos a papá y mamá de cuando éramos niños. Pero los pequeños…._

_Señaló a los hermanos más chicos._

_—Ellos no recuerdan nada. Eran bebés. No tienen ni un solo recuerdo de felicidad—lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos—Debo crearles aunque sea una ilusión. Una linda memoria._

_—¿Una hada de los dientes?—cuestionó. La idea era loca._

_—Lo sé—ella también sabía que era descabellado—Pero es un niño. Necesita la fantasía._

_Su hermano asintió._

_—Está bien. Te entiendo._

_Ana le sonrió y salió de la cueva. Regresó casi al amanecer, con una manzana roja. Había estado caminando entre vientos fuertes, soportado una que otra ventisca y escondiéndose de unos lobos que aparecieron de repente en el bosque. Pero consiguió una bella fruta roja. Su hermano nunca antes había comido una manzana ¡Qué feliz se pondría!_

_Dejó la manzana al lado de su hermano pequeño y sacó de sus deditos el diente de leche. Lo metió cuidadosamente en una bolsa, donde jamás podría verlo. Pero ella recordaría toda la vida la enorme sonrisa de su hermano al despertar con la manzana a su lado._

_Y los Recuerdos, para ella, eran Sagrados. _

_._

—¿Y cuál es tu historia?—preguntó Jack con curiosidad, una vez que terminó de contarle su vida humana—¿Por qué eres guardiana de los recuerdos?

Tooth sonrió. Ella conocía lo suficiente a Jack para saber que iba a hacerle esa pregunta. Llevaba viva tantos siglos que su historia se vislumbraba increíblemente lejana. Como un sueño casi olvidado. Pero la intensidad y las emociones que vivió la marcaron, formándole su centro. Sabía exactamente qué responderle y cómo.

—Bueno, yo nací hace bastante tiempo Jack. En lo que llaman Edad Media en los libros de historia ¿Sí lo has leído, verdad?

Jack asintió. Claro que había leído de la edad media. Mil años sin avances científicos y sociales, las personas siendo esclavas de la ignorancia y de principios absurdos. Enfermedades y plagas, hambrunas y guerras. La también llamada Edad Oscura, cuando Pitch tuvo absoluto control sobre la crédula humanidad de aquella época.

—¿Más o menos un año…?—preguntó Jack para hacer una mejor referencia. La edad media era increíblemente extensa.

—No lo recuerdo—se encogió de hombros, cuando ella nació las personas a duras penas sabían marcar su edad. Los calendarios no eran del todo fiables y los señores feudales no se preocupaban mucho o nada por el control de natalidad—Pero las cruzadas estaban en su esplendor. Cuando cumplí los catorce mi padre fue reclutado para la guerra. Mi madre y yo nos quedamos al cuidado de mis hermanos menores. Teníamos muy poco para comer, porque los impuestos eran muy altos y apenas nos alcanza el dinero. En aquella época era tan común que nos enfermáramos….

Jack comprendía. Aunque la colonización fue mucho tiempo después, con mejores condiciones de vida, entendía lo que era el hambre y la miseria. De humano lo vivió.

—Había pocas opciones para nosotros. Mis hermanos estaban creciendo y el mayor había cumplido los catorce años. Mi mamá tenía miedo de que lo enlistaran a la guerra ¡Tenían tanta necesidad de soldados! En aquellos años había guerra por todo Jack. Ningún país estaba en paz. La Iglesia misma los mandaba a pelear, pero mamá estaba aterrada. No quería quedarse sola. Ya sabíamos que papá jamás iba a volver…

Tooth cerró los ojos, intentando recordar.

—Nos fuimos del pueblo al bosque cuando ya no pudimos pagar los impuestos. Cazábamos y recolectábamos frutas. Mi madre enfermó al poco tiempo y mis hermanos estaban increíblemente asustados. Para que todo se pusiera mejor, no dejaba de contarles historias de los buenos tiempos. Cuando pasaba algo bueno, se los recordaba inmensamente. En cada ocasión, si alguien reía por una buena anécdota, se las contaba otra vez. Convertí nuestros recuerdos de infancia en lo mejor. Esos días jugando con papá antes de que se fuera, los cuentos de hadas de mi madre, las tardes jugando afuera de la casa… Mis hermanos crecían, pero me aferraba a las memorias de su infancia para que no perdieran la esperanza de que todo iba a estar mejor.

Babytooth revoloteó hacia el hada de los dientes esperando instrucciones de qué dientes recoger. Al verla hablar con Jack de algo aparentemente importante, se sentó en el hombro del espíritu invernal, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su reina.

—Mamá murió y su recuerdo fue lo más sagrado para nosotros. Siempre la recordaba a cualquier momento y la hice presente de nuestras vidas. Como si jamás se hubiera ido. En ese tiempo mis hermanos más pequeños se les caían los dientes.

Jack frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tenías?—preguntó.

—Nueve—fue su respuesta.—Yo era la mayor de todos, tenía unos diecisiete. El hermano que me seguía unos quince. No me acuerdo de los demás, pero el menor tenía seis años.

Jack se recordó a sí mismo que así eran las familias del medievo. Nacían y nacían niños pero pocos sobrevivían. Era un verdadero milagro que los diez hijos crecieran. Aunque, quizá hubo niños antes que no se salvaron… Jack dejó de prestar atención a esos pensamientos cuando Tooth volvió a hablar.

—Como te decía, a los menores comenzaron a caérseles los dientes. Era invierno, hacía mucho frío y nos refugiábamos en una cueva. Les dije que los dientes se caían porque unas hadas los necesitaban para construir sus casas, ya que eran hadas pequeñitas… Cuando se dormían, salía a recoger frutas o pescaba ¡Buscaba cualquier cosa de comer! Recogía los dientes y les dejaba frutas o semillas en su lugar. Ellos despertaban emocionado por su nuevo tesoro. Guardé los dientes en una pequeña bolsita confeccionada y por cada diente que se les caía, además de la comida, les contaba una historia nueva de las hadas.

—¿Así nació el mito del hada de los dientes?

—Si—sonrió con nostalgia—Así fueron creciendo. El mayor cumplió los dieciséis y se fue a trabajar al campo. Poco a poco cada uno también regresaron al pueblo. Yo me quedaba en el bosque con los más niños hasta que entre mis tres cuatro hermanos mayores pudieron pagar una modesta casita. Al fin teníamos techo, fuego y comida…

Los dientes se volvieron mi más grande tesoro. Era algo sagrado para mí. Nunca dejaba la bolsita, siempre la tenía puesta. Me recordaban todos esos días que me esmeré en cuidarlos para que fueran buenas personas. Y que al final, lo fueron. Mis hermanos crecieron y unos se casaron. A los bebés que nacían también los cuidaba y siempre les contaba esas historias de las hadas, así como los recuerdos de cuando era niña. Mis hermanos decían que era sabia, pero solamente tenía muy buena memoria.

Sonrió, recordando a los hermanos que ya no estaban a su lado. Elías, el mayor de sus hermanos y el que tuvo más hijos siempre le dijo que sus recuerdos fueron como cuentos hermosos para que jamás olvidaran lo bueno. Ese fue su centro.

—Con los recuerdos hice que jamás olvidaran qué era importante—miró a Jack fijamente—Cuando mis hermanos salieron adelante, nunca permití que olvidaran a nuestros padres fallecidos ni las penas que pasamos de pequeños. No permití que olvidaran el hambre y el frío. Quería que lo recordaran, para que apreciaran todo lo que tenían ahora y fueran amables con las personas que no tenían nada.

Babytooth voló hacia Tooth y se sentó cerca de ella, compartiendo el sentimiento. Jack solamente escuchaba, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

—Tuve una vida larga para la época ¿Sabes? Morí casi a los cincuenta. Estaba en mi cálido lecho, cuidada por mi hermano más pequeño y unos nietos. Les mostré la bolsa llena de dientes y les conté que cada diente era un recuerdo. El diente que se le cayó a Rubén por correr y tropezarse con la rama. El diente que se aflojó después de que mordió la manzana. El diente que tuve mucha suerte y encontré una deliciosa pera que dejar en su lugar… les dije que siguieran recogiendo los dientes de sus niños y que continuaran con la tradición.

Los ojos de Tooth brillaron emocionados.

—Desperté convertida en el hada que soy ahora. Hombre de la Luna me dijo que sería Toothiana, el hada de los dientes que inventé para mis hermanos. Y que continuaría con mi pasión por la eternidad—una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro—Tiempo después comencé a dar monedas en vez de comida, ya sabes, el mercantilismo estaba naciendo. Expandí mi misión por el mundo de poco en poco, y así fue como nacieron mis haditas—señaló a Babytooth—El Palacio vino después, cuando me convocó Guardiana.

—¿No naciste siendo Guardiana?

—Más o menos—se encogió de hombros—Nos convertimos en Guardianes oficiales todos juntos. Pasó como diez años después de que me hiciera inmortal.

Jack se inclinó para robarla rápidamente un beso.

—Eres increíble,

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.-**

En la película, y según he leído, Tooth vive en Asia. Aquí ubique a Tooth en Europa, no especifiqué país, pero bien pueden ser Inglaterra o Francia. **La Edad Oscura** que se menciona en la película solo pasó en **Europa**, porque los demás continentes siguieron avanzando (sobre todo Asia, por eso los chinos estaban mucho más avanzados que los europeos). Quiero creer que Tooth y Sandman eran europeos, porque sabemos que Norte es de Rusia y Bunnymund de Australia.

Puse que Tooth primero daba frutas a sus hermanos o semillas porque era lo que podía darles. No tenían trabajo y vivían de la naturaleza, así que buscaba arduamente hasta encontrarles algo bueno. Ya después, cmo hada, pudo darles dinero. En la Edad Media había personas que vivían en los bosques porque no podían pagar impuestos o porque escapaban de la justicia. Robin Hood es el ejemplo clásico.

¿Alguna duda con la historia? Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	20. Trabajo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Uff... sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé la última vez. Pero he tenido muchas ocupaciones y además una bajada de ánimo impresionante. Espero que lo sepan comprender. No se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para escribir estos últimos días y apenas estoy retomando el ritmo de mis historias. Este fue un capítulo escrito al azar, espero lo disfruten.

Comentarios:

Sagitario: Muchas gracias por las opciones, aunque no las usé. Lamento la tardanza.

Aly: he pensado mucho en la continuación de "¿Qué?" pero no he podido escoger una palabra adecuada. Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y además tener comentarios tan positivos sobre mi redacción y las historias de los personajes. De verdad, tus palabras me halagan mucho y como los demás espero también disfrutes este capítulo. ¡Muchos saludos!

Nieve Taisho: jajajajaja ¡Mil gracias amiga! que te haya hecho llorar para mí es un gran logro (y lo digo porque entonces debió transmitirte muy bien los sentimientos) ¡Co mucho gusto acepto los óscars y grammys! xD

Narusempai: ¡amo también a Jack! es un personaje muy bien logrado, como los demás guardianes. La verdad sentí mucho que no recibiera ninguna nominación, pero bueno... ay que ver a los de la academia.

Prika T: ¡Hola! Bueno, una vez hace ya tiempo viajé a Puerto Vallarta con mi familia. Es un lugar hermoso, me enamoré del malecón es tan bella la sensación del mar y el ambiente natural que se forma en esas costas... incomparable. Aunque, entiendo perfectamente la manera en que te sientes. Yo nací y crecí en Monterrey (no sé si lo he mencionado) Hay muchísimas escuelas y lugares intelectualmente desarrollados, pero tristemente, el lugar donde vivo carece de ellos. Es increíble cuánto cuesta a veces encontrar a personas que les gusta leer y disfrutar un poco de arte en el museo... En una ciudad tan grande es difícil encontrar personas, pero bueno. Mil gracias por leer mi historia ¡espero ya te hayas podido poner al corriente! Y también espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo como los demás =)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Mil gracias! lamento haberme atrasado tanto con tu historia, pero ya te mandé el capítulo.

Shadamy1510: mmm... no creo que sea un problema que aparezcas en el fanfic, pero deberé encontrar una buena letra =)

Dragon Oscuro: ¡Mil gracias! no sé si la T me quedó bien, pero aquí se las dejo. Es mejor que nada.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Trabajo**

**.**

**.**

Tooth voló sobre el cielo. Era de noche, la oscuridad solo dejaba que débiles rayos lunares se reflejaran entre las nubes oscuras. Copos de nieve caían casi monótonamente desde el cielo, en formas diferentes, con una individualidad que era talento de su creador. Tooth se detuvo por un momento a contemplar un copo de nieve depositarse suavemente en la palma de su mano, la sensación fría de la escarcha derritiéndose al contacto cálido de su piel. La forma tan hermosamente entrelazada de aquella joya natural. Ella, criatura primaveral, no se había detenido a admirar la belleza innegable del invierno hasta que Jack Frost se la demostró con muchísimo entusiasmo.

El viento helado atravesó sus alas y éstas temblaron por un momento haciendo que su vuelo se desviara ligeramente, pero consiguió estabilizarse. Se aproximaba una tormenta, podía verlo en las nubes negras que se acercaban desde el Norte. Jack había estado trabajando muy arduamente en llevar la blancura de la nieve hacia todas las partes del mundo que le eran permitidos. Jamás había pensado que aquel chico de apariencia despreocupada y juguetona podía también ser muy responsable.

Dejó que el viento frío despejara sus pensamientos. Ella no estaba en Burguess para pensar en el espíritu que le había quitado el corazón. Ella tenía una importante misión. La resplandeciente moneda de un dólar brilló en su mano mientras descendía pronta hacia las casas con los latidos del corazón indicándole cuál era la correcta.

La casa estaba completamente apagada, así que ella con delicadeza colocó su manita en el cristal de la ventana y lo empujó. Unos polvos mágicos se deslizaron hasta la cerradura y el seguro se abrió dejando que el hada de los dientes ingresara en la habitación.

Era un cuarto lleno de juguetes despreocupadamente arrumbados en diferentes partes del suelo, hojas coloreadas salpicando las paredes y libros infantiles ensimismados sobre un escritorio. Una pequeña niña rubia estaba abrigada y con una carita feliz, dormida en su cama de mantas púrpuras. Sobre su cabeza flores danzantes de arena dorada jugaban con una niña mimosamente.

Tooth sonrió de forma casi maternal mientras deslizaba con mucho cuidado la moneda de un dólar bajo la almohada, sacando como premio un diente de leche completamente blanco.

Mientras Sophie Bennet dormía entre sueños hermosos, Tooth sobrevolaba a ras del suelo contemplando la carita de la niña. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojitos cerrados delataban una completa paz. Había algo en la expresión de los niños que al dormir los volvía plenamente inocentes y hermosos. Era como ver una esperanza alegre y llena de amor en el presente.

Viendo a los niños plácidamente dormidos, era fácil recordar porqué Tooth recogía los dientes con tanto entusiasmo. Y esa sensación solamente se acrecentaba cuando ella sentía, a través de los dientes en sus manos, los recuerdos más tiernos de esos niños.

Sophie Bennet era una niña especial. Desde que la conoció en la madriguera de conejo, cuando ella y todos los Guardianes recordaron porqué cuidaban a los niños, ella se prometió a sí misma recoger todos los dientes de la pequeña. De ella y de más niños a ser posible. Pero sobre todo los de Sophie.

Tooth la contempló un rato más antes de sentir un viendo helado.

—Deberías volver pronto al Palacio de los Dientes—le dijo Jack, sentado en la ventana—La tormenta llegará pronto y no creo que puedas volar con el viento.

Sonaba preocupado. Jack era bastante cuidadoso con ella, siempre que los dos salían Tooth podía estar segura de que nada le iba a pasar. Nada le pasaría nunca con Jack Frost.

Cerró la mano en un puño con el diente dentro.

—Deberé hacer caso a tu recomendación—fue su respuesta—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Míralo en el diente.

Tooth sabía a lo que se refería. Después de una sonrisa coqueta, ella cerró los ojos concentrándose en los recuerdos que le transmitían el diente de Sophie. Vio entonces una colina llena de nieve blanca y a un montón de niños alrededor con sus trineos. Vio a la niña de cabellos rubios con los mechones lisos meciéndose al compás del viento mientras se deslizaba colina abajo. Escuchó el grito preocupado de Jamie cuando su hermanita derrapó y se precipitó al suelo, así como la pronta reacción de Jack creando un sendero de hielo que dirigió el cuerpo de la niña hacia un montón de nieve donde estaría a salvo. Sophie se echó a reír todo el tiempo, nunca sintiendo miedo o preocupación. Al menos hasta que un dolor en la boca le hizo sentir el diente sobre su lengua. Pero pronto se contentó cuando Jack le tranquilizó diciendo que el hada de los dientes vendría a dejarle una moneda por él en la noche.

Las sensaciones de paz, armonía, felicidad y confianza guiaban por completo ese recuerdo. Sophie no se sintió nunca en peligro, confiaba en las personas que le rodeaban.

En el recuerdo también pudo ver claramente a Jack ¡Cómo le encantaba verlo cuando jugaba con los niños! Era una faceta tan diferente a la que mostraba a los demás guardianes. El brillo de los copos de nieve bajo la luz de la luna eran nada comparados con el resplandor de sus ojos azules cuando las risas infantiles acrecentaban el centro de su misión y lo volvían aún más poderoso. Tooth, que ya conocía la historia de Jack, sabía que el chico invernal veía en cada niño sonriente a su pequeña hermana Pippa jugando, antes de convertirse en Jack Frost.

Con una suave risa, Tooth abrió los ojos.

—Bueno, señorita—le dijo Jack—¿Quiere que la escolte a su Palacio?

Tooth vio a través de la ventana los vientos intensos que jalaban los árboles casi arrancándolos ¡Sus alas jamás podrían atravesar esa tormenta! ¿Cuánto tiempo demoró en su retrospectiva?

—Yo diría que sí…

Jack se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de darle la espalda. Tooth se subió a su espalda, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con las piernas. Después de asegurarla muy bien, Jack llamó al viento con su cayado y se alzó afuera de la ventana, cerrando rápidamente el cristal de un movimiento. El viento congelado comenzó a crear escarcha sobre las plumas de Tooth y ella escondió la carita en el hueco del cuello de su novio, mientras Jack sobrepasaba la tormenta sin problema alguno en medio de su elemento. El viento los arrastro de forma rápida hasta la cima de las nubes donde la tormenta no les afectaba y se desplazaron al Este, al Palacio de los Dientes.

Ya más lejos de la tormenta, Tooth revoloteó sus alas para que la escarcha se rompiera y derritiera, dejando libre sus plumas. Ya cuando pudo revolotearlas bien, sin soltar a Jack, se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Por qué creas tormentas tan potentes?—le preguntó. En teoría, las heladas legendarias de la Era Glacial habían quedado en el pasado.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Es parte de mi trabajo—le dijo—La naturaleza es así…. Impredecible.

Tooth asintió, acercándose más a Jack en el abrazo.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo?—preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

No pudo ver la sonrisa de Jack.

—Mucho—contestó. Y era cierto. Desde que tenía la obligación de crearle bellos momentos de diversión a los niños, su trabajo había sido un verdadero paraíso.

Tooth se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

En donde estaban, caían pequeños copos de nieve.

Ella admiraba esos copos.

Casi de la misma forma que los dientes blancos.

Ella amaba el trabajo de él.

Y ella amaba _su_ trabajo.

* * *

Sin mucho sentido ¿verdad? una simple escena cotidiana en la vida de estos dos guardianes, cómo en medio de sus deberes pueden coincidir en momentos tiernos. Sé que no es la gran cosa pero estoy pensando en otras viñetas así de sencillas, así como otras más profundas.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	21. Universal

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Pues aquí les traigo un capítulo completamente nuevo. Este es la continuación de** ¡¿QUE?!** Si no lo han leído ¡Leánlo! xD Pero básicamente es cuando los Guardianes se enteran de que Jack y Tooth tienen una relación. La verdad, creo que la palabra no tiene nada de sentido con el texto pero algo es algo ¿No?

Comentarios:

NosoyunGuestxD: Oh si, creo que los mexicanos les ganamos en locura a los demás países... en fin. Mil gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado mucho mi historia ¡saludos!

Genaro Gómez: espero que tu vida esté bien ahora que ya actualicé xD

Sagitario: bueno, usé una palabra parecida. universal. Espero que te guste =)

Dragon Oscuro: Me pasaron dramas de adolescentes... y sí, bendito mi Dios ya estoy mucho mejor. No tengo tantas ideas pero si mil ganas de escribir. Como este capítulo que salió solo :)

JuDDi: ¿que tipo de acción te refieres? ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar tan positivamente de mi historia! =)

Fanatica1Asoase: me alegra que te haya llegado el capítulo al fin. Y también que disfrutaras del anterior, como tu dices, sencillo pero lindo =D

AryaHijadeIslandazi: jajajaja me halagas demasiado. En serio, nunca pensé que te gustaran tanto estas viñetas, me haces sonrojas ^^

shadamy1520: Usé una de las que me mandaste mi querida sobrina shadamy, y ansío que el tiempo de espera no sea tanto de este capítulo al que sigue ;)

¡Disfrute!

* * *

**Universal**

**.**

**.**

Conejo tenía la quijada completamente caída.

Era por eso el más descarado, no hacía nada por ocultar su asombro y los ojos abiertos tenían tantas preguntas sin responder que parecían casi amenazadores. Sandy, por otro lado, había descendido al suelo con suavidad y tenía una enorme sonrisa, como diciéndoles "¡Muy bien! Tienen mi apoyo"

Norte, contrariado, se llevó una mano a la barba blanca para esbozar una débil sonrisa. Si bien no tenía el nivel de optimismo que Sandy, tampoco estaba tan shockeado como Conejo. Era el perfecto equilibrio entre los dos.

Por su parte, los brazos de Jack aún rodeaban la cintura de Tooth con delicadeza y el hada de los dientes tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. La palidez del chico invernal espantó a Norte, pues se veía aún más blanco que un muerto. Fue quizá esa preocupación la que le incitó a hablar.

—Bueno…

No pudieron salir más palabras de su boca. La garganta se atoró con un inmenso nudo de nerviosismo ¿Cómo se podía reaccionar cuando ves a dos de tus mejores amigos en… pleno romance?

Sandman por primera vez lamentó ser mudo. Tenía las palabras exactas por decir, lamentablemente, a través de figuras que se exponían a interpretaciones libres.

Jack vio un corazón de arena dorada y también una flecha encajándose en él de forma lenta.

Tooth respondió a eso.

—Sí… bueno… no en sí. Cupido no tuvo nada que ver—dijo, y era cierto—Nosotros nos… enamoramos por nuestra cuenta.

Conejo al fin reaccionó.

—¿Qué?

Bueno, hizo su intento de reaccionar.

Encogida de hombros, Tooth por inercia se acurrucó cerca de Jack. Él la abrazó con un poco de fuerza, como si quisiera protegerla de algo. No era que no confiaran en sus compañeros Guardianes ¡Le confiaban su vida! Pero estaban al tanto de que las relaciones amorosas eran muy peligrosas para entes inmortalidad de responsabilidades como las suyas. Hombre de la Luna reaccionó bastante bien, en parte porque ya sabía perfectamente que eso iba a pasar. Pero ¿Y los demás?

—Yo diría—Jack se aclaró la garganta—Que les debemos un poco de explicaciones…

—¿Un poco?—Aster casi gritó, al fin recobrando la conciencia—¡Un montón! ¿Creen que encontrarlos con los labios pegados es una visión agradable? ¡Después de haber volado en ese horrible trineo por buscarlos, inconscientes!

Tooth despreció el último comentario centrándose en el primero.

—No era nuestra intención que se enteraran de esa forma—miró a Jack de reojo—Las cosas parece que se dieron por sí solas.

Jack y Tooth se dieron la mano de forma rápida, dándose apoyo mutuo.

—¿Cómo pasó esto?—Norte seguía tirando de su barba—¡¿Cómo que ni cuenta nos dimos?!

Era esa su peor vergüenza ¡Pasó frente a sus narices! ¡En sus narices!

—Sólo pasó—respondió Jack—Tampoco deben dramatizar tanto… nos hicimos buenos amigos, charlamos por horas, una cosa llevó a la otra… nos enamoramos ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sandy negó y vio a Norte con expresión amenazadora. El ruso se mordió la lengua para no lanzar un insulto en su lengua materna y después de calmarse respirando profundamente, intentó hablar. Sólo que Aster le ganó.

—¡Pudieron habérnoslo dicho!—gritó el Conejo—¿No somos acaso sus amigos? ¿No se supone que somos una familia?—miró a Jack casi amenazante. No era el romance lo que le causaba enfado, si no el secreto—¡Ni que fuéramos a juzgarlos!

—¡Precisamente eso temíamos!—dijo Tooth, incapaz ya de contenerse.

Conejo y Norte guardaron silencio. Sandy juró que no les daría dulces sueños en días por hacer la situación más tensa de lo que debería.

Todos los ojos estaban posados en el hada de los dientes, que bajó la mirada al suelo con nerviosismo. Jack apretó suavemente su mano, como diciéndole "estoy aquí". Ella sonrió débilmente antes de elevar su mirada y continuar.

—¿Se acuerdan de Psique?

Fue como un golpe para Norte y Conejo.

Psique…. ¿Cómo olvidarla?

Hace siglos, Eros (o Cupido) el espíritu del amor, se enamoró sin sus flechas de una hermosísima mujer llamada Psique. Ella no era nada sentimental, todo lo contrario, usaba siempre el raciocinio. Su inteligencia cautivó tanto el joven Eros que aún siendo espíritu, y ella humana, la cortejó. Consiguió que ella creyera en él para verlo y después de meses y meses, quizá años, también la enamoro.

Pero la madre de Eros, Afrodita, no estuvo de acuerdo con ese enamoramiento y convenció de lo mismo a muchos más espíritus. Ellos se fueron contra Psique. Ella, que también pudo verlos, fue llevada por la propia Afrodita hasta los confines del mundo donde Eris, diosa del odio, le quitó la vida. No sirvió para nada, porque Hombre de la Luna la transformó después de eso en la espíritu del romance. Y ella pudo ser feliz al lado de Eros, muy lejos de Afrodita cabe destacar.

Era uno de los capítulos más oscuros en la historia de los seres inmortales.

Norte y Conejo encontraron insultante que Tooth pudiera compararlos con esa maldita Afrodita que no le remordió la conciencia destrozar el corazón de su único hijo. Claro que ellos jamás le harían eso.

—Nosotros…

Conejo no continuó porque Sandy se colocó enfrente de él con el ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que debía escoger muy bien sus palabras.

Tooth era de las mejores amigas de Psique. Quizá era por eso que se sentía tan afectada y temerosa de su relación.

Los inmortales, con los siglos, se volvían muchas veces tremendamente celosos. Y cuando había espíritus que encontraban plenitud, felicidad, siempre había otros dispuestos a quitárselos simplemente porque ellos no lo tenían. Fue lo que pasó con Afrodita, eterna solterona. Y lo que tanto Tooth como Jack temían.

—Claro que no pasará eso—dijo Norte rápidamente—¿Somos o no una familia? Al contrario ¡Estamos bastante felices de que ustedes encontraran el amor!

Y no era mentira. Al menos Norte, de verdad sentía felicidad por ellos.

De repente su rostro se ensombreció.

—Pero nos entristece que no hayan tenido la confianza de decirnos nada.

—¡Eso!—agregó Conejo.

—Porque, al final, nos íbamos a enterar ¿No creen?

Tooth bajó la cabeza. Jack ésta vez tomó la palabra.

—Lo sabíamos—dijo—Y pensábamos decírselo a su tiempo, cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas y estuviéramos seguros del tipo de relación que queríamos—apretó un poco más la mano de Tooth—Pero después nos ganó un poco la inseguridad…

"Inseguridad mis…" de verdad que Aster no estaba de un humor muy bueno.

El silencio que siguió fue tan, pero tan tenso, que el sonido de los cascabeles lejanos era conciliador. Y eso que usualmente era estresante.

—B-Bueno…—Conejo sonaba un poco nervioso—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Siete meses—respondió Jack.

¡Casi el año!

La expresión semi molesta de Aster repentinamente dio paso a una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Pues entonces que hacemos aquí de caras largas!—y se acercó a los dos enamorados—Frosty está enamorado y la linda Toothiana también ¡Esto se debería festejar!

Tooth llevó una mano hacia la frente de Conejo, revisando que no tuviera fiebre.

—¿A que se debe tu cambio de humor tan repentino?

Jack se encogió.

—Así es conejo.

Aster solamente sonrió.

—Como él dijo.

Sandy elevó arena dorada que explotó en el techo como fuegos artificiales. Eran tan hermosos, cuales soles emergiendo de la oscuridad.

—Quizá podría sacar una de mis botellas de vodka—pensó Norte en voz alta.

Conejo, después de todo, tenía razón. El amor era algo que se debía festejar.

Era el sentimiento universal.

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Debo decir que ni siquiera pensé mucho lo que iba escribir, dejé que las palabras fluyeran y después me dije "no está tan mal" ¿Les gustó la historia de Psique? está muy resumida. He pensado en otro proyecto de Rise of the Guardians y..

conciencia: ¡Termina los que tienes publicados primero!

nefertari: ¡shh! ¡cállate! ni siquiera les he dicho de qué trata.

conciencia: mejor diles que ya tienes el nuevo capítulo de _Guardián de la diversión._

Nefertari: ¡Oye! eso iba a ser una sorpresa...

conciencia: y no digas nada de la novela porque si no...

Nefertari: ¡SHHH! ¡no me dejas hablar!

-la amordaza y la lanza lejos-

Okey, ya, fuera de la crisis. El nuevo proyecto es una novelización de la película, pero cambiaría varios detalles para hacerle más intensa y agregaría personajes, como Psique (está en proceso de escritura) esta novela me ayudaría mucho con la secuela que estoy diseñando (así es, una secuela) pero les aviso que me falta MUUUUCHO para esos proyectos. Quiero terminar este abecedario y mi traducción antes de meterme de lleno en esos proyectos, aunque me gustaría saber qué opinan de eso =D

¡Hasta aquí mi laaarga nota! Si tiene palabras par la **V** mucho les agradeceré que me las manden, así como sus ideas de one-shots =D

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	22. Vergüenza

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! aquí un capítulo nuevo con una idea increíblemente buena que no fue mía cabe destacar xD Ésta idea me la mandó **Sagitario** y no me pude resistir a hacerla porque era demasiado buena. Quizá no es para nada como la imaginaste (en serio, no ha de serlo) pero ojalá igual te guste =)

Comentarios:

Aly: ¡Me alegran tanto todos tus comentarios tan entusiastas y llenos de optimismo y hermosas palabras! de verdad me halagan demasiado y espero con cada capítulo seguir llenando tus espectativas.

Sagitario: ¡Usé tu idea! y de verdades espero haberla desquitado como lo imaginaste. Además de la idea usé una de tus palabras, podría decirse que todo el capítulo está inspirado en ti.

mlc016: realmente no suelo escribir cosas muy largas, casi todo me sale corto :(

PaolaPaipa: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y además opinar tan bien de mis historias! me halagas mucho diciendo que quieres encuadernarlas xD Sería un sueño para mí poder escribir un libro propio con mis personajes, pero por ahora me conformo con hacer FF =)

Dragon Oscuro: de hecho sí, esa era la segunda parte de "Qué" y ésta se puede considerar también la continuación de "universal" =)

NosoyunaGuestxD: a mí me encanta la mitología y no pude evitar meter un poco de esos dioses en esta historia, después de todo, el hada de los dientes, santa claus y los demás son como mitos de la actualidad ¡la idea fue irresistible!

CFranklin: ¿en serio? me alegra que te hayan gustado mis viñetas como para dejar comentarios =) y ojalá te sigan te sigan gustando las demás.

Nieve Taisho: últimamente yo también odio a Cupido... pero cambiando el tema a uno más alegre, pondré más cosas sobre Psique en otra historia que estoy haciendo de Rise of the Guardianes, pero que publicaré cuando termine ésta (para no agobiarme)

Fanatica1Asoaso: me alegra que te guste, y espero poder subir el nuevo proyector muy pronto =)

Shadamy1510: bueno mi sobrina Sahadamy, lamento decirte no pude usar ninguna de las palabras que me diste pero entre las opciones algunas me ayudaron a crear la trama ¡disfruta mucho este capítulo porfavor!

**¡Atención!.-**Este capítulo tiene temas y declaraciones** fuertes**. Sensibles y menores de 13 años **no lean**. Y si ignoran este mensaje, no es mi culpa xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios que me llenan de ahínco y emoción! disfruten mucho por fa...

* * *

**Vergüenza**

**.**

**.**

—Muy bien, Jack—comenzó Conejo, aclarándose la garganta—Esto será tan embarazoso para mí como para ti, así que mientras menos me interrumpas más rápido será todo y mejor nos irá a los dos.

Jack inmediatamente cambió su rostro de juguetón a preocupado. Apretó fuertemente el cayado en su mano.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Conejo?

Los dos estaban en el despacho de Norte, esperando al famoso Santa Claus.

Las peludas mejillas de Conejo se sonrojaron.

—Jack…—comenzó—Norte y yo hemos pensado… bueno, ya que empezaste una relación con Tooth ¡Sin decirnos, además! Queremos estar seguros de algo… Jack ¿No has tenido la… charla?

Inmediatamente todos los colores se le subieron a sus pálidas mejillas, ensanchando sus ojos.

—¡Ah no!—gritó inmediatamente—¡No me vas a venir con esas cosas tan morbosas!

—¡No son morbosas, idiota!—replicó.

Jack se puso de pie yendo a la salida. Pero apenas abrió la puerta cuando una figura enorme y poderosa atravesó el umbral.

—¡Ah, Jack!—Norte cerró fuertemente la puerta a sus espaldas—¿Cómo va la conversación?

—¡No me vengan con esas cosas, Norte!—Jack apretó el cayado con frustración—¡No soy un niño!

Pero en ese momento la punta de madera tocó el suelo creando una estela de hielo cubierta de hermosos copos, justo bajo los pies de Conejo. Astrid gritó saltando por el contacto frío.

—Ya vemos que no eres un niño—Norte no se alejó de la puerta—Solamente queremos ayudarte en tu relación, Jack. No hay nada de malo con eso ¡Somos tus amigos!

—Acabemos con esto más rápido—Conejo estaba sentado en una de las mecedoras—¿Qué tanto sabes de dónde vienen los bebés?

Nuevamente las mejillas del espíritu invernal se volvieron rosadas.

—Más de lo que me gustaría—admitió.

Y es que ¡Por favor! Era un adolescente. Sin querer, Jack aprovechó muy bien sus habilidades de ser invisible… pasó alrededor de los 156 años, cuando estaba demasiado aburrido y probó cosas nuevas. No estaba orgulloso de haber espiado unas cuantas noches de bodas pero…

—Bueno, entonces no debo irme a ejemplos tontos—Conejo se puso de pie—Es lo normal, después de todo. Cuando quieres mucho a una mujer llega el punto en el que cualquier cosa de ella, su belleza, sus gestos, una sonrisa, te excitan. Y…

Jack suspiró.

—De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso—bajó el rostro.

Norte iba decir que estaría bien, pero Conejo, notando que el chico no estaba nada cómodo, sonrió maliciosamente ¿Qué mejor forma de desquitarse todas las bromas que le hizo en las pascuas? Sería criminal no desquitar esta oportunidad.

—Como iba diciendo—continuó, bajo una mirada poco amistosa de Norte—Ese tipo de excitación se reciente en una parte especial de tu cuerpo. Y se puede liberar con….

—Conejo. Para.—la voz de Norte de repente sonaba fuerte.

Jack tenía los hombros encogidos.

—¿Qué?—Aster miró al ruso—¡no le estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad!—replicó.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Como te iba diciendo… puedes liberarla.

—¡Ya sé cómo!—gritó Jack—¡No tienes que decirme nada! ¡Lo sé _perfectamente_!

Conejo mostró una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso, eh?

Jack se ruborizó por tercera vez en ese día.

—Simplemente lo sé, ahora, déjenme salir de aquí.

Norte se quitó de la puerta, pero Conejo saltó rápidamente interponiendo el cuerpo frío para mirar a Jack cara a cara.

—De aquí no te vas hasta que termine ¡Es por tu bien y el de Tooth!

—De verdad, no ocupo _nada_ de esto—y Jack hizo un énfasis muy claro—¡Tengo que crear tormentas en Rusia! Quítate.

—No.

—Conejo, apártate o te convertiré en paleta de Pascua.

—No te atreverías—frunció el ceño, recalcándolo.

Jack tenía el cayado en alto y éste brillaba de forma celeste, reluciendo al magia invernal. La posición de Conejo seguía estando a la defensiva, ambos retándose con la mirada. Norte no tenía idea de qué hacer. La situación se le había escapado completamente de las manos ¡Sabía que Sandy debía estar ahí!

—Solo, déjame, pasar—pidió Jack de nueve, viendo hacia la puerta de madera.

—No hasta que me dejes terminar.

—¡No tienes que terminar nada! Ya te he dicho que lo sé todo muy bien.

—¿Y cómo sé que lo sabes? Ni escucharlo ni verlo no es lo mismo que hacerlo.

—¡También lo sé!

—¿Cómo está eso, amigo? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—¡Por que ya lo he hecho, contento!—explotó Jack al fin, más avergonzando de lo que nunca estuvo en toda su vida inmortal y humana incluida—Y varias veces…

Ante esa nueva información, fue Norte el que tuvo la primera reacción.

—¿Qué?—gritó, con su acento ruso saliendo a relucir—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?

Jack se encogió aún más. Conejo jamás pensó que lo vería así. Realmente ésa sí que estaba siendo una hermosa venganza.

—Con Tooth, obviamente—miró a Santa—Y fue… hace como dos meses. Muy hermoso, por cierto.

Norte se dejó caer en su sillón, impactado por la noticia.

—¿Usan protección?—preguntó Conejo.

Jack lo miró de reojo más que molesto.

—Claro que sí.

—Para mí eso es suficiente—le dejó libre la puerta—Puedes irte.

Jack los miró fijamente

—Ustedes fueron los que presionaron—dijo.

Y salió volando.

Conejo miró a Norte con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Parece que Frosty no es tan santito como pensábamos—se cruzó de brazos.

—No… en absoluto…

Norte no se reponía del impacto.

Jack Frost, volando sobre montañas de hielo, sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

Nunca, ni después, tuvo un momento tan vergonzoso.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Pueden checar el capítulo 10 (juegos) por si quieren aclarar una que otra cosa... xD

Eeen fin. Mándenme más ideas para la siguiente letra por favor. Sería la W... Rayos ¿hay palabras con esa? bueno, en este casi quizá usea en inglés... emm... ¡veré que hago! xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	23. Whiskey

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR..**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡AL FIN aquí está un capítulo más de este ABC! sé que me tardé, pero les había dicho que me costaría encontrar una buena palabra para la letra W. Al final me basé en una de las que me dieron, así como una escena que me habían pedido desde hace tiempo: Jack borracho.

NO he visto a nadie borracho en toda mi vida, así que me baso en lo que veo de películas, leí en otros fics e imaginé en mi mente xD

Comentarios:

Guest: Thanks!

Sagitario: ¡Hola! me alegra que te guste también esta historia. Por lo que me dices, la verdad no soy de las que escriben ese tipo de escenas, aunque quisiera retarme haber si es que puedo describirlo. Me halaga que consideres mi estilo como poético. Ojalá pueda hacer un one-shot sobre ese tema algún día. Para la otra recomendación que me hiciste, sí tomé el concepto de borrachos pero algo diferente. La verdad estoy pensando en otros fics y en una colección de one-shots independientes, porque me gustaron mucho estass historias y no quisiera abandonarlas la verdad. ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios que me alegra tanto de leer! =)

jorgeli: ¡Hola! gracias por hacerme notar mi error, no tengo idea de porqué escribí "Astrid" en vez de "Aster" intentaré corregirlo la próxima vez. Gracias por hacérmelo ver.

Marisol Phantom: Hola, mucho gusto Marisol. Yo también amé la película y no me resistí a escribir fanfics de ella, la pareja de Tooth/Jack me pareció tierna porque hubo momentos muy lindos de ellos dos en la película; me alegra que disfrutes de mi historia y más me alegrará que te siga gustando conforme la avance para terminarla =)

Prika T: que bueno que ya te vas poniendo al corriente! me haces sonrojas, descibres mi redacción de una forma bastante amena e interesante ¡Mil gracias! Por lo que me comentaste, a mi me dio la charla mi mamá y me hubiera gustado más la escuela, mi profesora la dio de forma más amena... en fin, nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leer y opinar tan bien de mi redacción ¡Me emocionas muchísimo con tus comentarios! =)

NosoyunaGuestxD: Tomé tu palabra y tu idea, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con ella =)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Hola! bueno, al final pude poner una palabra que se dice igual en español. Aunque en la X está aún más complicado... pero en fin. Las correcciones (al fin) te las mandé =D

Aly: Lo sé, a mi también me pone triste que se acabe el abecedario, aunque lo que he pensado en hacer otro fic.

Zussi: ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos y también por tu palabra, había pensado algo para wafle pero no lo fluyó, lo siento. Aún así espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Shadamy1510: ¡Hola sobrina! bueno, yo no me sonroje tanto en la escuela. A mí me dio la plática mi mamá y no escatimó para nada en detalles, la cosa me dio asco porque puso de ejemplo a mi padre y digamos que si me quería virgen hasta el matrimonio, lo consiguió xD

geraldCullenBlack: se me ocurrió después hacer un capítulo con "Wikipedia" pero al final lo dejé para después porque no terminaba de gustarme la forma en que me quedaba. Cuando era más pequeña (hace cuatro años, osea) me decían "chica wikipedia" porque sacaba las calificaciones más altas. Era algo molesto pero a la vez halagador xD

Dragon Oscuro: lo sé, Conejo se pasó, pero por su carácter creo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así solo para fastidiar. Además su relación con Jack es de competencia. ¡Wind! rayos ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esa? hubiera sido más sencillo... ni modo. habrá otra oportunidad ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Whiskey**

**.**

**.**

Todo había empezado con tanta inocencia.

Era 31 de diciembre. La navidad había sido por demás exitosa. El año nuevo se perfilaba con mucho optimismo y alegría. Todos los Guardianes habían decidido reunirse y Norte fue el que los invitó al taller, donde podrían convivir en la víspera de un inicio completamente diferente.

Estaban muy felices porque sería la primera víspera de año nuevo donde Jack los acompañaría. Y ya que el muchachito tan rápidamente había pasado a formar parte de la familia, la ansiedad por pasar aquella velada con él solamente creció.

Y fue realmente divertida. Jack estaba muy feliz, conviviendo, riendo y haciendo bromas a diestra y siniestra. Pero ésta vez los Guardianes participaron con sus bromas y las risas no se hicieron esperar. Norte estaba de tan buen humor que hizo sacar una botella de su reserva especial, y la elegida fue un whiskey increíblemente viejo que, en su experiencia, debía estar ya lo suficientemente añejo.

—No lo sé—dijo Conejo, viendo a Jack de reojo—Creo que Jack nunca ha bebido antes.

—En eso tienes razón canguro—Jack se acercó a Norte—Pero si no lo pruebo nunca sabré si me gusta ¿Verdad?

Esta vez hasta Tooth se metió.

—Pero no es lo mismo con la bebida—dijo la preocupada hada de los dientes—Además te vuelve amarilla la dentadura—replicó.

—¡No sean aguafiestas!—Norte abrió de golpe la botella y sirvió los cinco vasos—De que Jack beba afuera a que beba con nosotros prefiero lo segundo. Además ¿Qué edad tienes?—le preguntó.

—Trescientos dos años.—repuso.

—En algún momento debía hacerlo.

—¡Es menor de edad!—replicó Conejo, encontrando un nuevo argumento.—¡Tiene solo diecisiete años!

Jack se lamentó por confesarle su edad verdadera. Pero Norte no le hizo caso.

—Conejo, sabes que nunca va a crecer—comenzó a repartir los vasos llenos de whiskey—No es el fin del mundo.

Repartió todos los vasos y los alzó en un brindis. Todos imitaron el acto de manera dubitativa.

—¡Un brindis!—declaró Norte—¡Por nuestro nuevo Guardián, Jack Frost!

Las mejillas de Jack se sonrojaron débilmente y los demás hicieron el brindis con ahínco. El primer sorbo de Jack fue amargo y casi le hizo toser, lo cual causó un poco de gracia en el grupo.

Sandy, que no había comentado nada, tomó de su vaso un pequeño sorbo y se dispuso a analizar fríamente la situación. Norte amaba darles regalos a los niños porque de humano nunca tuvo uno propio, y Jack cada vez pasaba más tiempo con el Guardián de las Maravillas. Se preguntó si aquel hueco en el corazón del robusto guardián habría sido sanado con la presencia juguetona de Jack.

Tooth era la que se veía más nerviosa y podía adivinar porqué. Después de todo, no era un secreto hasta dónde había llegado la relación de Tooth y de Jack. Pero si a eso le sumamos alcohol y la alegría efusiva del año nuevo… bueno, quizá a ella le convendría tomar más para que también se le fuera el juicio.

Conejo lucía ansioso y no era para menos. Era siempre el blanco preferido de las bromas de Jack, pero Sandy sabía que eso ya no le importaba tanto al conejo de pascua. Más bien, había desarrollado una actitud protectora hacia el espíritu invernal similar a la que tienen dos hermanos. Y eso, al menos para Sandy, era muy tierno. El Guardián de los Sueños tomó un sorbo más de whiskey admirando el panorama. Seguramente los demás Guardianes ya sabían que Jack era parte de ellos, pero no hasta qué punto. Jack había llegado para quedarse, de eso no le quedaba duda, y si en algún momento llegaba a faltar podía imaginarse lo desgarradora que sería la ausencia.

Hasta él, Sandy, se había encariñado muchísimo con el pequeño. Y es que Jack, con sus heridas y su personalidad, había hecho que todos ellos recordaran cuál era su propósito. Ayudar a los niños. Hombre de la Luna sabía exactamente lo que les faltaba.

Y entonces empezó a subirles el whiskey a la cabeza.

Sandy dejó más de la mitad de su vaso y empezó a disfrutar la función. Como era el único sobrio, estaba convencido de que se la pasaría de lo más divertido contemplando las tonterías de sus amigos. Era así año con año.

Norte de repente sacó una de sus espadas y se puso a actuar, gritando cada una de sus aventuras hasta que el idioma se le olvidó y terminó balbuceando palabras que seguro eran de ruso. El acento australiano cada vez más marcado de Conejo le hizo difícil entender algunas de sus oraciones, pero tras agudizar el oído, se percató de que estaba diciendo casi el mismo tipo de incoherencias. Lo feliz que fue en vida, las peleas que llevó, la tormenta del '68… etc.

Y Jack…

—¿Le he dicho lo muchho qui quiero a mi novia?—señalo a Tooth, que estaba recostada en un sillón parpadeando rápidamente, cada vez más dormida—¡Puesh la amo!

Tooth, sonrojada, murmuró quién sabe qué cosas antes de cerrar los ojos y desplomarse. Ella prácticamente nunca tomaba y el alcohol se le subía rápidamente.

—Ups… she quedó dormida…

Sandy sonreía por la forma en que Jack hablaba. Le patinaban las letras de lo borracho que estaba.

—¿Ves, Jack?—gritó Norte de repente, dejando caer la espada de su mano—¡El whiskey es genial!

—Completamente de acuerdo, Norte…

—Ay compañero… ¡Verásh qué bien la pasaremos!

Jack era puras risas y diversión, más aún de lo normal. Y es que el alcohol le dio esa especie de confianza que aún no terminaba de afianzar con los Guardianes. Conejo estaba cansado con las orejas caídas y Norte tenía los ojos rojos. Jack estaba casi desplomado. Sandy se levantó, hizo descender una estela de arena dorada que creó una nube bajo el cuerpo de Tooth y así la fue llevando hasta su habitación. La depositó suavemente en la cama, tapándola con unas mantas. Se veía tranquila, profundamente dormida, aunque seguro en la mañana (como todos) tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Regresó a la sala donde había dejado al resto de sus amigos, pensó que estarían dormidos y debería llevarlos a su alcoba, pero no. Se encontró con una escena graciosa. Jack había agarrado la botella de whiskey y saltaba en el techo, sostenido por un viento clemente, mientras Norte y Conejo se esmeraban en alcanzarlo.

—¡Oye, no es justo!—gritó Conejo—¡Más te vale que me des esa botella, compañero!

Intentaba sacar el boomerang sin éxito cabe destacar. Norte había tirado sus dos espadas y ahora ambos filos yacían en el suelo. Jack estaba atacado de risa, viendo cómo sus amigos corrían intentando atraparlo.

—¡No me atraparan!—declaró Jack, entre más risas.

Y de repente una estela de hielo salió disparada desde el cayado y congeló un sillón entero, tumbando una mesa. Norte también se había tropezado con unas sillas; Sandy pronto se percató del desastre que estaban creando ¡Ni siquiera había notado los trozos de vidrio roto en el suelo, antes un vaso!

Y Jack, aún en el techo, bebía directamente de la botella de Whiskey,

—¡Ya verás!

Jack se atacó de la risa cuando Conejo, usualmente ágil, dio un salto en falso y se desplomó sobre el suelo ligeramente mareado. De no ser mudo la risa de Sandy se escucharía por todo el lugar, pues tenía las dos manos en la boca conteniéndose ¡Eso era tan divertido!

—¡Conejo, shalta, shalta! ¡Up, up!—Jack, recostado en una viga del taller, sostenía la botella y bebió un trago más.

Norte alcanzó una espada y la lanzó, pero ni siquiera se acercó a Jack. La risa del Guardián era tan grande que se dobló y en ese preciso instante cayó como una pluma hasta el suelo.

—¡Jack! ¿Estáis bien?.—dijo Norte, acercándose al muchacho en el suelo.

Jack sostenía el cayado y la botella, ésta última intacta. Sonaba adolorido.

—Creo…

—¡Qué bien!—dijo Conejo, agarrando la botella.

—¡Hey!—replicó el espíritu invernal.

—¡Conejo, dadme! ¡Es mía!

Norte y Jack se acercaron y Conejo dio un sorbo profundo antes de caer al suelo cuando sus dos amigos se le lanzaron encima. Sandy, ahora más serio, hizo descender arenas doradas sobre sus cabezas y contempló a sus amigos cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Sandy agarró la botella de cristal y buscó el corcho. Al taparla, metió el recipiente en la repisa donde Norte solía guardar el licor. Miró a sus amigos, tumbados uno encima del otro y roncando. Juguetes dorados bailaban junto con zanahorias ninjas y copos de nieve. Sandy recordó que Jack, una ocasión, había deseado tomar una fotografía de los sueños de los demás Guardianes. Ahora también él quería su foto.

Suspiró y voló hacia su alcoba. Había sido interesante ver, por primera vez a un Jack borracho.

**-o-**

Tooth se removió en las sábanas de la cama. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida en su alcoba, pero pensó que quizá alguno de sus compañeros la cargó. Volteó por si de casualidad Jack fue el autor de ese gesto, pero estaba sola en la habitación. No le dolía la cabeza, lo cual le sorprendió porque hasta donde recordaba había tomado en la noche. Luego recordó que había sido la primera vez tomando de Jack…

Salió de la cama y voló por el pasillo hacia la pequeña sala. Ahí, en el suelo, estaban Norte, Conejo y Jack, hechos un nudo humano. Roncaban y tenían sueños dorados sobre sus cabezas muy entremezclados. Sandy acomodaba un poco las mesas y sillas del lugar, pero no se le veían intenciones de ayudar a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué paso?

Sandy señaló su arena dorada, dándole a entender que los puso a dormir.

—¿Estaban muy locos?

Asintió.

—¿Crees que deba preparar un desayuno?

Asintió más enérgicamente.

Sonrió y voló a la cocina.

No pasó más de media hora antes de que escuchar los gemidos adoloridos de tres voces roncas, y ver cómo los tres espíritus se arrastraban hacia la cocina incitados por Sandy.

—¡Mi cabeza!—gritó Jack, con ambas manos en las cienes—¿Esto pasa siempre después de beber?—inquirió.

Tooth maternalmente miró a su novio y sin dejar de sonreír le respondió.

—Así es amor—su voz no sonaba recriminatoria.—Siempre que una persona se emborracha.

Norte y Conejo estaban en la mesa desplomados, sujetándose las frentes.

—¿Pero qué pasó en la noche?—se preguntó Norte en voz alta—No me acuerdo de nada.

Tooth se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me quedé dormida temprano—le dijo

Los ojos voltearon a Sandy, pero él negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no daría detalles de lo ocurrido. No era para menos, en los más de 500 años de existencia y las más de 500 vísperas de año nuevo, Norte y Conejo nunca se habían quedado dormidos en la sala por la bebida.

Quizá, la próxima vez, no habría que tomar whiskey.

Sandy en cambio, se preguntó qué pasaría si el próximo año tomaban tequila…

* * *

¡Fin por ahora! Sé que fue un poco corto pero al menos a mi me gustó la actitud del jack borracho. Nuevamente, nunca he visto a nadie borracho, así que si no es muy realista discúlpenme.

Tengo una vaga idea para la letra** X** pero acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias =D

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	24. XOXO

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! wow, realmente no me tardé en actualizar ¡que feliz estoy! xD Esta idea fue muy esporádica, abrí el documento y comencé a escribir. Solo tenía en mente el titulo. Es muuuuuuy **corto** y bastante cursi, pero creo que vale la pena.

Comentarios:

Zussi: ¡Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, ni yo tenía palabras concretas xD

Prika T: ¡Hola! ja, ese dato curioso no me lo sabía, que bueno, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. Cuando era pequeña mis papás nunca tomaban enfrente de mí y ahora que soy grande sé que a mi mamá jamás se le sube el alcohol (no sé como le hace, puede beberse cinco cervezas y tequila y está lúcida) y mi papá no bebe mucho, es más de cigarrillos. Como mis primos siguen siendo niños en las fiestas es raro que beban mucho. Y así es como nunca he visto a nadie borracho xD Lo sé, este fic se acabará pronto, pero tengo una idea para extenderlo y además les pondré gorro con más historias =D

Nieve Taisho: Hice el capítulo como si fuera la primera vez que Jack tomaba y al menos me han dicho que la primera vez es cuando más se te sube (según un amigo) que bueno que te haya dado risa, viniendo de ti es un halago.

Fanatica1Asoaso: buena sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta ;) Me alegra haber sido realista, parece que las películas de Hollywood no son tan descabelladas en algunos temas xD Y si, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad 3

NosoyunaGuestxD:Uff... lo sé, simplemente la inspiración se me fue para los fics de Avatar y de HTTYD. Pero me viene mucho para ROTG (¡Que así siga!) me alegra que te haya gustado mucho y más espero que te continúe agradando.

Aly: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra que pienses así sobre mis escritos, me hace feliz... y sobre lo que dices, considero a Sandy una especie de tío buena onda xD

Sagitario: ¡Hola! es Christmas (navidad en inglés) la verdad la x si que estaba difícil, muchas gracias por la ayuda y tus comentario tan hermosos =D

Shadow1510: ¡hola sobrina Shadow! ¿en serio me quedaron bien los borrachos? ¡me alegra mucho! y más que lo hayas disfrutado mi querida sobrina =D

Dragon Oscuro: un lemmon... ya van muchos quienes me lo piden, pero en serio que no me fluyen cosas tan ardientes (por decirlo de una manera) aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo =D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Xoxo**

**.**

**.**

Tooth había estado trabajando por horas y horas. Amaba su labor, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera cansarse de vez en cuando. Bostezando, el hada de los dientes decidió que podía irse a dormir un rato antes de que anocheciera en Europa. Dejó todo bien ordenado y voló hasta su cuarto.

Se sorprendió de encontrar, encima de su cama, un pedazo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. La carta tenía diseños de escarcha y unos hermosos copos de nieve azules. Ella la abrió para leer el contenido.

La elegante letra antigua se mostró frente a ella con nitidez.

_Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Desde que me eligieron como el nuevo Guardián no he pasado un día sin dejar de pensar en la bella hada de los dientes que conocí, tan valiente y entregada a la gente que quiere. Había pasado siglos viendo cómo las haditas recorrían ciudades enteras dejando dinero a los niños; pero ellas eran mi única referencia para interpretar cómo era su jefa, la Guardiana de los Recuerdos._

_Recuerdo perfectamente cómo tus finas manos analizaron mis dientes blancos que, según tu misma dijiste, eran tan blancos como la nieve recién caída del cielo. Y también recuerdo tu mirada llena de asombro y comprensión cuando te confesé que no recordaba nada de mi vida humana. Recuerdo tus brazos cargándome con suavidad hacia el trineo cuando caía del cielo débil al congelar las pesadillas de Pitch. Recuerdo cómo me miraste de forma asombrada, incapaz de creer que hubiera podido aliarme con Pitch, pero igualmente dolida. Recuerdo tus ojos llenos de sorpresa e ilusión al verme en la casa de Jamie. Recuerdo el abrazo tan natural y fluido, esa mirada intensa entre los dos una vez que vencimos al miedo._

_Esa fue, realmente, nuestra primera aventura juntos. Y no me he arrepentido de nada desde aquello. He tenido contratiempos tanto contigo como con los demás guardianes (sobre todo con Bunny) pero los años solamente me hicieron confiar en ustedes y que ustedes también confiaran en mí._

_Solo que esa confianza no significaría nada si no te tuviera a ti. Es cierto, quizá no pasamos el tiempo juntos que yo desearía, pero cada minuto a tu lado lo atesoro demasiado y siempre que estoy lejos puedo recordar en mi mente tu brillante mirada violeta, siempre sincera y genuina, viendo a través de mis pupilas azules lo que de verdad siento. No creo que nadie me conozca de la manera en que tu lo haces, Tooth. Y la forma en la que has llegado a quererme me sorprende. Jamás pensé merecerme el amor y afecto de una criatura tan preciosa como lo eres; desde tus ojos hasta tus alas coloridas._

_Siempre que recuerdo esos detalles me lleno de asombro ¡Debí haber hecho algo muy bien para que Hombre en la Luna me permitiera estar contigo! No hay día en que no piense una manera de hacerte feliz y siempre intento tratarte de la manera en que lo mereces. Solamente deseo que sientas el amor que te tengo y que, lejos de dudar de mí, me conozcas un poco más._

_Sé que me quieres, y más de lo que jamás pensé que llegarías a quererme. Por eso mismo te escribo esta carta, No te he visto en dos días, hemos estado ocupados, pero conseguí una pluma en la biblioteca y le entregué la carta a Babytooth cuando vino a recoger un diente por acá en Rusia._

_No quiero que haya tanta distancia entre nosotros, ni siquiera por un día. Solo quiero recordarte que te quiero y que, a los diez años que han pasado, ningún día supera otro que haya tenido contigo._

_Con el corazón en la mano._

_Jack Frost._

PD.- XOXO.

—Besos y abrazos también a ti, Jack—susurró Tooth, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estrechó la carta contra su pecho, sintiendo cómo el papel fresco le recordaba ligeramente a su espíritu invernal. Después de eso se recostó en el lecho, dejando descansar sus alas.

En un par de horas, sin falta, le mandaría su respuesta.

* * *

XOXO.-Es un modismo que si me dijeron bien, empezó en . Significa "besos y abrazos" xD

Como verán, no se me ocurrió nada más. Tengo la idea loca de que Jack es muy cursi a veces como novio ( creo que se dieron cuenta en otros capítulos) además de que tenía ganas de una carta apasionada. Espero que la calidad justifique el tamaño y esperaré paciente sus ofertas para la letra** Y **

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	25. Yeso

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí con la nueva palabra de este abecedario. Me gustó mucho la idea que me mandaron para un Jack herido y aquí la tienen, aunque fue difícil poner la forma en la que se lastimaría. Jack puede volar y controla muy bien sus poderes, un accidente se me haría extraño así que se lastmó en una pelea... que ustedes podrán leer a continuación xD

**¡208 comentarios!** díganme ¿He sido escritora buena para merecerme tantos reviews suyos? ¡Me halagan mucho, bastante, mil gracias por el apoyo que me han dado! son unos lectores excepcionales =D

**¡Comentarios!**

Genaro Gomez: ¡Hola! tus palabras me animaron muchísimo, de verdad, últimamente me he debatido mucho si debería dedicar mi vida a la escritura y comentarios como los tuyos además de halagarme me llenan de entusiasmo para enfocarme en mi redacción. Me alegra que la disfrutes tanto como mencionas, sobre todo la manera en que escribo a los personajes. Yo también aprecié la amistad que Jack y Tooth demostraron desde un principio, y que iba hacia algo más. Por lo otro me encantaría ponerme en contacto contigo y te mandaré un correo lo más pronto posible.

Sagitario: Tus palabras me gustaron mucho, pero la idea que más me gustó fue la primera Navidad de Jack con los Guardianes... mm... la verdad, sí me inspira mucho ¡Haber que se me ocurre! =)

facpsi: ¡Hola maestro! me alegra mucho que siga leyendo mis historias. La carta apasionada todavía le falta así que tendrá que esperar un poco para leerla, pero ojalá los demás capítulos le sigan gustando. 3

Usagui13Chiba: ¡Me encantaron demasiado todos tus comentarios! fueron tan frescos, emotivos y llenos de sentimientos... me halagaron demasiado que te transmitieran tantas emociones mis capítulos ¡Muchísimas gracias! =D

NosoyunaGuestxD: Idea tomada ;)

Nieve Taisho: Team Jack Forever! (y)

Fanatica1Asoaso: si te soy sincera si he pensado en ser escritora, pero me he concentrado tanto en fanfiction que no he tenido el tiempo de adaptar algunas historias como propias. Espero poder hacerlo en las vacaciones de verano, que son las más largar y concentrarme también en proyectos personales. Y bueno, veré si alguna editorial le gustan mis locas ideas xD... Y no, no he visto Austin&Ally ¿Está buena? ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por tu bellas palabras! me animan mucho =)

Shadamy1510: ¡Hola sobrina! yo también amo demasiado a mi querido Jack... ¡es incomparable!

Dragon Oscuro: ¡Hola! lo sé, doy muchos indicios, quizá tenga la mente algo morbosa... en fin, lo que más me gusto fue el YingYang, pero cuando la iba escribiendo tuve complicaciones. Espero poder terminar ese después, si te parece. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyarme =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Yeso**

**.**

**.**

A los Guardianes les sorprendió tanto como al propio Jack lo que pasó.

Es decir, obviamente el miedo es un sentimiento común de la humanidad y ni todas las maravillas, esperanzas, sueños, recuerdos y diversiones podrían erradicar al miedo. Pero jamás pensaron que Pitch regresaría muy bien regenerado en cuestión de pocos años y para el colmo, atacando en una de las costas del Caribe.

El plan fue diseñado para afectar a un solo miembro de los Guardianes, como pudieron darse cuenta más tarde. Volando todos hacia el Caribe, mientras más se acercaron al meridiano más apretaba Jack su cayado. Y al llegar a las paradisiacas costas del Caribe, las sombras lucían imponentes, con su arena negra brillando bajo la luz de una luna menguante con las aguas del mar chocando en olas constantemente.

Incluso de noche el calor se resentía y no pasaron de diez minutos de pelea cuando se percataron de lo mucho que el calor podía afectarle a Jack. El hielo de su cayado en un principio fue sólido, fuerte y certero. Paulatinamente descendió. Jack estaba cansado, jadeaba y sudaba demasiado. Le costaba pelear con las Pesadillas y sus pies resbalaban en la arena muy fácilmente.

Era un espíritu del invierno en el verano.

Sencillamente una combinación atroz.

—¡Jack vete de aquí!—gritó una Tooth aterrada—¡Por favor!

Pero Jack no escuchaba. Claro que el calor se colaba en su cuerpo y sentía desfallecer, pero no se iba a rendir. Sus amigos lo necesitaban. Pelearía aunque fuera un poco más ¡Quedaban solamente cinco Pesadillas!

—¡Maldición Frostbite!

Bunny no hacía nada por ocultar su preocupación. Saltando para lanzar el boomerang, pensó que quizá si lanzaba a Jack al frío océano se refrescaría un momento. Curiosamente, la misma idea pasó por la mente de Norte, quien jamás había visto al muchacho apoyado sobre su cayado sin apenas la energía de moverse. El calor succionaba su poder y Jack sabía que si no creaba una ventisca, entonces se desmayaría.

Sandy, viendo que nadie sabía realmente qué hacer, tomó la iniciativa. Su arena dorada apareció por detrás y Jack no la vio venir cuando lo empujaron al mar. El agua estaba helada de noche y el océano siempre es frío. El cayado brilló un poco y una suave capa de hielo detuvo las olas. Parecía que Jack iba a estar mejor.

Claro que no esperaban una cosa: era justo lo que Pitch planeaba.

Con su risa maléfica Pitch se alzó al cielo desapareciendo en la oscuridad y las Pesadillas aparecieron trotando sobre el mar, sin tocarlo, hasta descender sobre el hielo. Jack, que había estado todo ese tiempo bajo el agua (un poco asustado pero feliz de la frescura) emergió de entre los trozos de hielo justo para ver cómo dos Pesadillas estaban atrás de Tooth, a punto de atacarla. Y ella viendo hacia él con preocupación, sin sentir los caballos.

Jack se lanzó hacia las Pesadillas. Y no vio las dos Pesadillas que estaban atrás de él.

Los cuatro caballos negros rodearon a Jack en el mismo segundo que los Guardianes debieron pelear contra diferentes y nuevas Pesadillas. Ataque sorpresa, muy bien planeado. Y sí, Jack estaba mejor, pero no en condiciones de pelear.

Cuando escucharon el grito del Guardián más joven supieron que era hora de irse. Norte llamó a su trineo. Pero eso era solo el principio. Las Pesadillas llegaron todavía a montonales y una ráfaga de viento helado no se hizo esperar. El hielo apareció en el viento y la arena quedó congelada, las Pesadillas intentaban escapar pero ya se había desatado la tormenta. Olas crecían y atraparon a los caballos disolviéndolos en el mar. La tormenta comenzó a crecer, se dieron cuenta, al momento en que las nubes se volvieron negras y formaron un remolino. Los gélidos vientos azotaban los árboles casi arrancándolos.

Ellos sabían que las tormentas surgían por varias razones y una de ellas era un método de protección.

—¿Jack?

Tooth se inclinó frente al chico y lo vio. Estaba sobre la arena con una cara crispada del dolor y no se movía. Los peores miedos cruzaron por su mente. Cuidadosa y mimosa, cargó su cuerpo, intentando moverlo lo menos posible, y depositándolo en el trineo. Bunny ya estaba ahí y solo esperaban a Sandy y Norte.

—La tormenta se podrá hacer tropical—dijo Norte cuando llegó—Es demasiado helada para el lugar ¡Se volverá un huracán!

—Al menos estamos a salvo—Tooth pasó una mano por la frente de Jack. Estaba muy caliente para su gusto.—No se ve bien…

—Tenemos que llevar a Jack a una enfermería—dijo Bunny, verdaderamente preocupado por el chico. La piel pálida de Jack se estaba volviendo sonrosada por la fiebre.

Norte ya estaba en eso y lanzó la esfera para abrir el portal mágico. Algo le decía que Jack pasaría un tiempo en el hospital.

**-o-**

Afortunadamente, la fiebre cedió al mismo momento en que llegaron al Polo. El aire frío sanó cualquier vestigio de infección que Jack pudiera tener y todos suspiraron aliviados. Pero aún así debían revisarle el cuerpo por si tenía heridas más serias.

Una de las ventajas de ser inmortales es que, en realidad, las heridas te sanan mucho más rápido que cuando eres humano. Y además, lastimarse es increíblemente difícil. Más tarde y cuando recuperó la conciencia, Jack les dijo que las Pesadillas se lanzaron sobre él a golpes diestros, patadas y mordidas incluso. Se notó, porque increíblemente, al menos para la complexión de los entes inmortales, el espíritu del invierno tenía el fémur roto.

Moretones aquí y allá desaparecieron en una hora. El hueso roto en cambio, tardaría unas dos semanas. Norte acondicionó su cuarto en la enfermería para que el hielo cubriera las cuatro paredes. Con ese frío, él se recostaba calmado y tranquilo para descansar su pierna.

—Tuviste mucha suerte—le dijo Tooth, entrando al recinto con una bandeja llena de comida y medicinas para el dolor—Jamás pensé que el calor te afectaría de esa forma.

—Ve el lado positivo: aprendiste algo nuevo sobre mí—sonrió Jack.

Tooth colocó la bandeja con cuidado sobre el buró y se sentó a su lada. Las alas le comenzaron a doler por el frío de la habitación. Pero ella no se iría tan rápido.

—Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay para comer ahora?—preguntó Jack. Él no ansiaba la comida si no la persona que se la daba.

Sonriendo pícaramente, el hada de los dientes agarró el plato, y comenzó a darle de comer despacio en la boca. Jack no lo diría en voz alta, pero esas atenciones por parte de Tooth le encantaban.

Y claro que el hada de los dientes era plenamente consciente del tipo de sensaciones que causaban sus cuidados en el espíritu del invierno. Por eso seguía haciéndolo.

Si bien Norte, Bunny y hasta Sandy se hacían de tiempo para cuidar y revisar la salud de Jack, nadie replicó cuando Toothiana se hizo cargo casi completamente de su recuperación. Ella lo atendía casi todo el tiempo, dándole de comer, charlando con él, revisando el yeso y las vendas alrededor de las costillas. Todo sanaba rápidamente.

Cuando Jack terminó de comer, con una sonrisa enorme por cierto, Tooth se movió para revisar el yeso y notó entonces que estaba cubierto de firmas y garabatos. Ladeó la cabeza y miró al espíritu invernal.

—¿Qué es eso?—se inclinó para ver mejor.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Idea de Norte. Dice que las firmas ayudan a curar la herida.

Aparentemente todos le habían ganado. Con las letras toscas de Norte estaba escrito un _"Recupérate pronto, Jack"_ al final de la firma estaba dibujado un torpe árbol navideño. Al otro lado de yeso, con una letra fluida, Bunny había escrito _"Nos vemos pronto Frostbite"_ la firma rodeada de hermosos detalles primaverales elaborados por el artista que era. Sandy en cambio fue más práctico _"Descansa_" estaba escrito con una letra elegante y rodeado de una nube que al mismo tiempo parecía una cama.

Jack no lo decía, pero le había encantado esa idea. Conforme sus amigos habían escrito sobre el yeso sus mensajes de ánimo, expresando la preocupación y el deseo de verlo sano, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Lo que los Guardianes habían escrito eran mensajes reales, sentimientos reales, y Jack nunca dejaría de agradecer cuánto le emocionaba saberse apreciado.

Tooth imaginó un poco esos pensamientos, pero estaba algo celosa de que casi todo el yeso había sido cubierto con esas firmas. El hada de los dientes miró el marcador negro sobre el otro buró y voló para agarrarlo. Había un hueco completamente blanco en la parte de encima.

Jack sonrió. Ya se esperaba eso. Y estaba ansioso por saber qué le escribiría.

Tooth espero, volando un poco y con el ceño fruncido, pensando en el mensaje correcto que deseaba transmitirle con sus palabras. Claro que deseaba su recuperación, extrañaba verlo volar por encima de las nubes. Más ¿Cómo resumir todo lo que deseaba en un solo mensaje?

Entonces recordó que Jack estaba confinado al Taller de Norte hasta que se recuperara. Con una sonrisa pícara, Tooth escribió.

"_Vuelve a casa"_ al final de la oración dibujó un corazón y dentro de éste agregó _"sano y salvo"_

Jack sabía a lo que se refería. Extrañaba el Palacio de los Dientes y el montonal de haditas volando alrededor suyo murmurando rápidos saludos. Y también extrañaba ver a Tooth radiante haciendo su trabajo sosteniendo los dientes blancos de los niños.

Tooth contempló el semblante iluminado de Jack mientras leía su mensaje. De repente, el par de ojos azules tenía su atención completamente puesta en ella.

—Lo más pronto posible.—dijo él.

Con una sonrisa, ella se inclinó él.

Norte había terminado de analizar el reporte de medicina sobre el estado de Jack. Había respondido bien a los medicamentos, pero decidió cambiarle otro analgésico más potente porque el espíritu seguidamente se quejaba del dolor. Con frasco de la nueva medicina, Norte entró a la habitación del enfermo.

—¡Hey Jack! Ya tengo tu…

No esperaba ver a Jack y Tooth besándose apasionadamente. Y ni siquiera notaron su intromisión.

Lentamente, Norte cerró la puerta. La medicina podía esperar media hora.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?  
Espero que la idea haya sido de su agrado, como también las firmas. Cuando pensé en yeso las firmas fueron lo primero que me vinieron a la mente xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! queda una letra más, la Z. Y por ahora solo he pensando en Zafiro, aunque me gustaría ver cuáles palabras más se le ocurren y qué ideas tienen por mandarme. Además, se me ha ocurrido una manera de alargar un poco la existencia de este fic ¿Les parecería leer más one-shots o quien que concluya ya?

Terminado este fanfic, publicaré mi otro proyecto que ya tengo adelantado ¡Y soy feliz por eso! la novelización que les comenté. Y a quienes lean "Guardián de la Diversión" espero poder actualizarlo mañana o esta misma noche, si puedo terminar de revisar el capítulo.

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	26. Zafiro

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡****H**ola a todo el mundo! Aquí me tienen, ahora con la Z... impresionante ¡Todo el abecedario! estoy sorprendida, jamás pensé que pasaría tan rápido... me han emocionado mucho con sus 217 comentarios, son para mí n logro excpecional. Jamás pensé que esta historia tendría tantos seguidores, y por eso estoy feliz de subir este capítulo =)

Comentarios:

Sagitario: Tengo tres proyectos para el Origen de los Guardianes. Uno es la novelización, que tengo más adelantado y voy a publicar en unos minutos; otro es un fic que pretende ser secuela de éste y uno último que estoy esbozando basado en los libros =) Me gustó la idea de los zapatos xD

Genaro Gomez: ¡Hola! bueno, te respondí a tus aclaraciones en el correo. Apenas revisaré lo que me acabas de mandar, te contestaré lo más pronto posible =) ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!

Fanatica1Asoaso: nuevamente, me halagas demasiado. ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras!

Usagui13Chiba: la fiesta de disfrases... esa idea sí que me gustó, pero me dejo algunas dudas de cómo sobrellevarla.. aún así espero que te guste este capitulo.

Aly: ¿Uno por semana? mmm, esa es una buena idea. Te lo prometería pero mi Musa es bien volátil, intentaré hacerlo de verdad aunque no garantizo mucho.

Sahadamy1510: ¡Hola sobrina Shadamy! no, no me han puesto un yeso hasta ahora y espero que no me lo pongan xD Dile a tu amiga que un montón de gracias =D Sobre la pregunta, esa sí que está difícil. Por un lado Thor es un dios sexy, Capitán América es un soldado leal y Iron Man es un sexy ricachón engreído... mm... creo que me quedaría con Capitán América... xD

Dragon Oscuro: ¡zafiro será! lo sé, yo tampoco me puedo creer el final.

NosoyunaGuestxD: El proyecto lo publicaré apenas termine de subir este capítulo =)

¡Muchas gracias por todo su inmenso apoyo!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Zafiro**

**.**

**.**

—_¿Sabes? me encanta cuando te veo a los ojos. Siento que estoy viendo dos zafiros._

Tooth lo había dicho relacionando los ojos azul intenso de Jack con la brillante gema que por siglos decoraron las coronas de los reyes más poderosos. El halago hizo sonrojar débilmente a Jack, que desprevenido ante el repentino cumplido, se debió limitar a besar suavemente los labios del hada de los dientes a modo de agradecimiento.

Aún así el cumplido retumbó en la mente del espíritu invernal un buen rato. Días en realidad. Se acercaba el solsticio de invierno y él quería hacer algo especial.

La relación entre Tooth y Jack había sido muy placentera los primeros meses, en que por la primavera Jack tenía demasiado tiempo libre que dedicarle a su novia. Pero ahora, se acercaba el inicio del invierno. Jack Frost es el Guardián de la Diversión, pero también es el espíritu del invierno.

A partir del solsticio, sus poderes aumentarían y el lazo con la tierra se intensificaría. Sentiría el llamado de la naturaleza indicándole qué hacer. Ventiscas por ahí, tormentas por allá, suaves copos de nieve por acullá. Además de sus deberes con el mundo, ahora se dedicaría a divertir a los niños. Y eso se traducía en más trabajo. Jack estaba encantado con sus nuevos deberes, y más ahora que tendría todo ese tiempo para él solo y los niños bajo el manto de fría nieve.

Sólo que eso le dejaría semanas o hasta meses sin poder visitar el Palacio de los Dientes. Y vaya que iba a extrañar a su querida novia. Se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con Tooth y viceversa. No quería que el cumplimiento de sus deberes se resintiera en la relación. A pesar de la distancia, necesitaba que Tooth estuviera segura de sus sentimientos por ella. Y fue precisamente esa frase la que le dio la respuesta de cómo lo conseguiría.

Tooth por su parte estaba algo decaída. Jack ya le había dicho que a partir del solsticio tendría menos tiempo para ella y aunque no podía culparlo—ella también tenía su trabajo—sabía que lo iba a extrañar. Intentó despejar los pensamientos.

—Moscú, sector 5, 3 molares y 6 incisivos—indicó—¡París! Sector 3, 2 molares, alerta de lluvia…

Las haditas iban con monedas o regresaban guardando los dientes. Seguían a ciegas las órdenes de su reina, pero Tooth no las engañaba. Sentían que estaba triste y trabajaba ahora para distraerse.

El invierno duraba exactamente tres meses en el Norte. Jack tenía que congelar la rivera del Polo Norte, además de enfriar todo el hemisferio superior al ecuador. La línea que dividía a la mitad el mundo permitiría que el sol del verano se desplazara hacia el Polo Sur.

Tooth siempre se impresionaba por la perfección del mundo que la rodeaba. Los ciclos vitales de la naturaleza seguían el ritmo de las estaciones. El solo imaginarla ausencia de nieve le pareció un sacrilegio. Jack tenía que hacer su trabajo. Siberia quedaría bajo nieve y hielo, Islandia de la misma forma. Rusia, Canadá y más de la mitad de Europa verían nieve durante meses. El tiempo suficiente antes de la llegada de la primavera. Sólo que ahora, además del frío, Jack llevaría diversión a los niños con sus nuevos poderes como Guardián de la Diversión.

Babytooth fue la primera que vio a Jack llegar con un vuelo suave, intentando no llamar la atención. Voló hacia él, también triste. El viento frío causaba daño a sus alas y no podría seguir a Jack hacia las tormentas.

—Hola Babytooth—le saludó en voz baja—¿Y Tooth?

Babytooth chilló señalando al centro del Palacio. El hada de los dientes estaba ahí, en una de las terrazas. Ya no daba órdenes, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba al sol ocultarse.

Jack voló hacia ella. Un ligero viento frío atravesó las plumas verdes de Tooth. Ella volteó débilmente, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Faltaba un solo día para el solsticio y estaba casi segura de que venía a despedirse. Serían tres meses sin verlo.

En el fondo, Tooth tenía miedo.

Miedo de que en esos tres meses de ausencia, se perdiera toda la magia del año que habían vivido juntos.

Jack le sonrió, venía más que preparada. Apenas Tooth volteó Jack se acercó para darle un abrazo. Su cuerpo frío sobre el de ella, cálido, era una sensación maravillosa a la que jamás se podría acostumbrar, demasiado única. Tooth sonrió, o al menos lo intentó. Jack pudo sentir perfectamente que ella estaba entristecida. Así que, después de darle un beso profundo y tierno, estiró la mano.

En su pálida mano estaba una caja de color negro.

Tooth frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó.

—Es un obsequio—le dijo como si nada—Para que me recuerdes en estos tres meses.

Tooth miró detenidamente la caja otra vez. Nerviosa, sus pequeñas manos abrieron con lentitud el plástico forrado de terciopelo, increíblemente suave al tacto.

El hada de los dientes jadeo ¡No podía creerlo! En la caja estaba un brazalete de oro brillante, que dejaba colgar un minuciosamente tallado zafiro. La banda de oro estaba cubierta de diseños de copos de nieve y escarcha, que resplandecían como si fuera nieve dorada. Un intrincado diseño de plata se alzaba como si fueran trozos de hielo al vivo sosteniendo la preciosa gema de zafiro brillante, más azul que el propio cielo o el océano, y en cuyo interior parecían albergarse montonales de sentimientos y secretos. Era exactamente el mismo tono de ojos que tenía Jack.

Tooth miró hacia Jack impresionada, con mil preguntas en su rostro. El espíritu del invierno, sin dejar de sonreír, sacó la alabanza de su ser hecho joya de aquella caja negra y tiernamente lo deslizó por la mano del hada, haciéndolo descansar en la muñeca. Tooth miró su obsequio con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía que la estación entera estaba encerrada en ese brazalete. Como si el propio Jack hubiera dejado una parte de él mismo en el zafiro azul.

—Va con este—Jack entonces se arremangó un poco la sudadera, mostrando un brazalete más grueso y tosco, a simple vista varonil, pero que tenía en vez de copos de nieve suaves diseños de plumas y una esmeralda de un verde intenso cayendo de dientes de plata—No quiero dejar de pensar en ti ni por un segundo.

Tooth, sin palabras, se lanzó a sus brazos como si no quisiera soltarlo. Nunca, en todos los años de su existencia, le habían dado un regalo tan hermoso y lleno de significados.

Pasarían tres meses antes de que pudieran volver a verse. Pero aquellas gemas más que recuerdos, estaban sellando una promesa. El juramento que Jack le susurró al hada en el oído, horas antes del solsticio.

—Volveré en el equinoccio.

Tooth lo vio partir ya con una sonrisa.

El zafiro de su muñeca brillaba en armonía. Él cumpliría esa promesa.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Eso es todo. Espero que estos capítulos en orden alfabético sean zafiros y esmeraldas que los ayuden a recordarme =)

¿Les digo una cosa? Me divertí tanto haciendo este fic que lo quiero alargar. Y eso haré. En unos días creo o mañana mismo lo verán xD

Por ahora, les dejo mi nuevo fic, llamado** Rise of the Guardians: Jack Frost**. ¿imaginan de qué se trata? ¡Vayan y denle un vistazo!

No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

chao!


	27. Parte 2: Equinoccio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS. SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola! ¿Cómo están? Ya séque esta historia en teoría estaba terminada pero... cuando les dije que pensaba alargarla era en serio. Me tarde, lo sé y lo siento, pero aquí está este capitulo. Tengo otros dos con otras de sus hermosas ideas que espero también poder subir pronto =)

**Mil Gracias a:**

**Michael Eduardo, hdzime, Zussi, Genaro Gomez, Dragon Oscuro, Fanatica1Asoaso, Sagitario, JuDDi, NoSoyunaGuestxD, Guest, Usagui13Chiba** por sus hermosos comentarios en el último capítulo (Zafiro) Se los respondería pero dos cosas 1.-No tengo mucho tiempo y 2.-Casi todos me comentaron que les gustó el fanfic y que era triste despedirse de él. Tienes razón y me alegra decirles que espero poder aumentar a un montón más los capítulos de esta historia, basándome claro en las ideas que ustedes me den. No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo el apoyo que me dieron ¡Va dedicado completamente a ustedes!

Bueno, esta segunda parte de mi fic tendrá palabras completamente al azar, no seguirán ni un solo orden. Y serán en su mayoría, por no decir que todos, de las palabras e ideas que ustedes me manden ¡Pidan y se les dará! xD Aunque la temática central sigue siendo la pareja de Jack/Tooth, agregaré capítulos que le dan más protagonismo a los demás Guardianes =)

¡Eso es todo por ahora! Este capítulo es una** continuación de Zafiro** (capítulo anterior) y es el reencuentro que muchos de ustedes me pidieron.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Abecedary: Parte 2.**

* * *

**Equinoccio**

**.**

**.**

Tooth estaba volando suavemente en una de las terrazas más apartadas de su Palacio. De fondo, las hadas entraban y salían con dientes o monedas dependiendo de lo que estaban haciendo. Todas ellas estaban también ansiosas y emocionadas al mismo tiempo, pero no actuaban como tal. Los últimos días Toothiana casi había sido un estorbo en su propio trabajo y las haditas de forma silenciosa decidieron hacer todo ellas solas. El Hada de los dientes agradeció a sus pequeñas tantas consideraciones hacia su persona.

El estar nerviosa no era para menos. El hermoso brazalete de zafiros nunca abandonó su muñeca en los tres meses que habían pasado. Todo lo contrario. Entre momentos libres Tooth se tomaba el tiempo de contemplar aquella joya. El zafiro brillaba bajo la luz del sol con una chispa de picardía que le recordaba tremendamente los dos ojos azules que tanto llevaba extrañando. Pero que, sin embargo, aceptaba que tenía otras ocupaciones.

Bunny la había visitado una o dos veces. El Conejo que había tenido más tiempo de salir le contó sobre cómo Jack se la pasaba creando caminos de trineos y peleas de bolas de nieve. Los niños reían y se divertían entre el manto blanco de agua congelada y las risas revitalizaban al joven espíritu del invierno. Según Bunny, era un espectáculo agradable.

Tooth nunca antes había sentido rabia hacia su trabajo hasta ese momento. Ella solamente salía en las noches a recoger dientes ocasionalmente, pero de noche, los niños estaban dormidos y Jack estaba al otro lado del planeta donde sí era de día causando más risas a los niños despiertos.

La esperanza de encontrárselo en alguno de esos momento desapareció al segundo mes ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella lo extrañaba demasiado. Cada día sin él era como si le faltara algo para estar feliz. Difícil de explicar. Durante siglos ella solamente se dedicó a su trabajo y con eso era suficiente. Pero ahora, sencillamente no podía. Hacía lo que tenía que ser, y veía en los recuerdos de los niños hermosos momentos únicos e inolvidables. Pero faltaba algo.

Faltaba una brisa fría, o fresca. Una risa, una broma, una sonrisa, unos ojos azules, un cabello blanco y unos brazos finos pero fuertes abrazándola por la cintura. Unos labios sobre los suyos.

Sentimientos de nostalgia fueron arrastrados por su persona día tras día, semana tras semana. Y ese día habían destacado un cúmulo de nerviosismos inmensos incapaces ya de mantenerse al margen.

Ese día era el último día del invierno.

El equinoccio empezaría a la medianoche.

El hada de los dientes miró al sol ponerse tras el horizonte y ocultar los rayos del sol para ser desplazados al otro lado del planeta. Las haditas rodearon a su reina, esperando que el eje de la rotación marcara la medianoche. Ya estando cerca la hora, Tooth voló hacia el cielo nocturno encontrando una vista espectacular cercana al meridiano. Y entonces, ocurrió.

Una especie de magia blanca comenzó a reunirse cerca de los polos, retirándose, volviendo a su origen. Al mismo tiempo que una estela de luces astrales era atraída casi magnéticamente por estelas verdosas que emergían del ecuador. Tooth sonrió maravillada. Siglos enteros había vivido y nunca se había tomado el tiempo para presenciar un equinoccio (o en general, cualquier fenómeno natural) con tanto ahínco. Las luces verdes crecieron desde la mitad del planeta y comenzaron a expandirse tanto al norte como al sur, haciendo que las estelas blancas apresuraran su viaje hacia el norte.

El invierno se iba. Y llegaba la primavera.

Los vientos comenzaron a cambiar. Ya no eran gélidos, ahora eran frescos, llevando toques de calor nada sofocante y sin una pizca de granizo. Un viento suave, fluido que daba vida y tranquilidad.

Y que, repentinamente, se hizo frío.

Jack Frost había estado esperando ese momento durante tres meses. Amaba su trabajo y le encantaba divertir a los niños, más ahora que tenía una magia especial que le facilitaba las cosas. Pero ahora que la magia invernal había cedido a la magia primaveral, tenía tiempo de sobra para dedicárselo a su querida hada favorita. El hada que había estado en sus pensamientos durante tres meses. El hada que representaba su esmeralda en el brazalete de su muñeca. El hada de los dientes.

Tooth sintió el viento frío y sonrió llena de felicidad ¡Lo reconocería en cualquier parte! No se asustó cuando sitió dos brazos delgados pero firmes alrededor de su cintura y un cayado de madera acorralándola contra el cuerpo frío del espíritu invernal. Jack se inclinó cerca de su oído, mientras el hada bajaba sus alas y se recargaba en su cuerpo, permitiendo que él la sostuviera plenamente.

—Hola—saludó él, de forma seductora.—¿Me buscabas?

¡Era una pregunta tan necia!

—No.—dijo entre risas—Estaba buscando al espíritu del invierno ¿No sabe dónde está?—se volteó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Ojos azules, brillantes y pícaros, llenos de vida. Más brillantes aún que los zafiros.

Con una risa disimulada, Jack asintió.

—Sí, me dijeron que iba ir al palacio de los dientes… tenía una cita importante ¿Sabía usted eso?

Jack rodeó su cuerpo con los dos brazos y la cargó con ternura, Tooth ya no volaba y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—No tenía idea—fue su respuesta—¿Cree que tarde mucho? Tengo que hablar con él.

—Algo me dice que no saldrá de ese palacio en un buen tiempo.

Tooth rio, alzando la mirada para verlo fijamente.

Jack se perdió en sus ojos violetas y el color verde intenso de sus plumas, un verde que fácilmente podía opacar a la esmeralda. Unos colores tan brillantes que le hicieron enamorarse una vez más.

—Te extrañe tanto—le dijo el hada, sin bromas ni juegos de por medio. Solo el corazón en la mano y la verdad en sus ojos.

—Yo a ti más.

La voz de Jack tenía ese aire seguro y firme que iba acompañado de la verdad. Un tono de voz que a Tooth le parecía tremendamente varonil y más de una ocasión la dejaban desarmada. Para no variar, se derrumbó, y cayó literalmente a sus brazos aferrándose en un abrazo posesivo.

—¿Te parece si volvemos al Palacio?—la sugerencia de Jack estaba cargada con un montón de invitaciones que ella estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar.

Tres meses sin él fueron tan pesados. Y lamentablemente, serían un ciclo. Año con año eso pasaría.

Pero ahora, Tooth se había enamorado del viento primaveral y las luces verdosas del equinoccio de primavera.

El equinoccio era el reencuentro. El renacimiento de la naturaleza.

Y ahora, el renacimiento de su relación.

* * *

Corto y Cursi ¿Verdad?

Un aviso.-Antes de que se me olvide, como los demás drabbles que vendrán serán por diversión, es posible que en determinado momento me tarde en actualizar. Pero eso se los avisaré con más tiempo. Por ahora quiero disfrutar todas las idea que tengo y también las que ustedes me mandarán.

El próximo será **Zanahoria** ¿Qué se les ocurre? ¿Qué idea tienen para este fanfic?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! (si es que se acuerdan de este fanfic)

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
